Million Dollar Model
by KiyomiShortcake.xo
Summary: Modeling Modern AU. Eren is a college student struggling to pay off his tuition. Levi is a rich model rising to stardom looking for a partner to model in Petra's photoshoot. When they meet, Levi promises to pay off the rest of Eren's college fee if he spends an hour and a half in a photo session. But when Eren becomes a fan favorite Eren becomes Levi's fantasy boyfriend. Slight OOC
1. Prologue: New Beginning

**A/N: Just a short note about a few things: Eren's up to nineteen and Levi's aged down to twenty-two. I apologize in advance for slight OOC as well :3**

**Enjoy!**

**~•~**

**August 15, 2013**

**6:13 PM**

It was a slow lazy day in Titan Chronical Cafe. Eren leaned on the counter, dozing off into the boring news broadcast as he tried to distract himself from the mid summer heat and boredom. Usually, the small café would be packed with costumers buying coffee or pastry or leave their children here to listen to his mother tell stories in the brightly colored corner. He never understood why his mother called the café Titan Chronicle, but it still seemed to catch attention of many tourist and townspeople. Maybe it was the stories his mother had to tell about an alternative world about titans and how they affected civilization and how brave soldiers fought against them for humanity's freedom. Though his mother always sugar-coated the endings and certain parts of her story to keep it child appropriate.

A small chime came from the door and Eren looked up. A tall goofy looking girl looked around rapidly at the small decorations here and there in the café. Honestly, he curiosity to the café's decor wasn't unexpected nor was it new. It wasn't what you'd usually see in any ordinary café. What his mother visioned was a large gray wall drawn around the cafe with a few open cracks here and there, reveling half of a titan's face offering the illusion of a titan inside the wall. The Colossal as his mother called it peeked over the wall while smaller titans ran along the wall. They had strange-looking faces for comedic effect and many seem to like the idea.

His mother's imagination was something. The corner of his lips twitched to a smile as he thought about it. He didn't notice that strange-looking woman was inching closer and closer to him. Not until the woman invaded his personal space enough Eren could feel their breath on his head.

"Ah! What the-"

"You," The boy looked up quick to see the woman walking towards him. "You're perfect! Absolutely sexy! Well sexy would be too much as an overstatement... but you're cute!"

"Uh... thank...you?"

"Look at your eyes! Beautifully stunning! It crosses the border of green and blue, it's likes the ocean without all the impurities!" The woman declared, grasping Eren's shoulders tightly. "You look so cute, innocent, naïve, perfect!"

Eren let out a confused, ragged breath and tried to pry himself from the woman's surprising strong grip. "Ah, you have a slim body..."

"Ma'am, are you going to order anytime soon?" Eren asked slowly.

"I want to see it!"

"W-what?!"

"I want to see every inch of it! Let me see your body!"

"Ma-marco!" Eren shouted, he managed to break free of her grip but she caught his hand and pulled him back. This time determined not to let him go. "No no no, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want your body."

"Excuse me," The freckled boy stared at the scene before stepping between the woman and his coworker, smiling lightly at the woman. "Hello, welcome to Titan Chronical Cafe, how can I help you?" Marco's words were generic, nothing new to a coffee lover, but his voice was gentle and sweet. "I want his body, gimme the boy!"

Marco's face flushed and he giggled awkwardly. "Sorry miss, Eren's not for sale."

"I want him, he's prefect for modeling with Levi!"

"Levi?" Eren asked. He wasn't into social media and stuff like that. He definitely wasn't into the modeling world either. It wasn't a career he thought would be stable enough to give him good bright future. "Here" She dug into a large handbag and pulled card. "Take my card. By the way, my name is Hanji Zoe. I'm a scouting agent for Recon Corps Talent Agency."

Marco gripped Eren's sleeve and pulled him close. "This doesn't sound safe, Eren. How do we know if she's legit?"

"Oh no, I'm legit. You can call my boss and search my company."

"No thanks," Eren dismissed politely handing Hanji her card. She frowned. "But I honestly don't have what it takes for modeling. Sure I may have the "look" but I don't think it's the right choice."

Before Hanji could protest, a small chime came followed by an annoyed voice. "Oi shit glasses, how long does it take to get a fucking cup of coffee?"

"Levi! Just in time, short stuff!" The man shot a look at her and stood next to her. His eyes bounced from Eren to Marco then back to Eren, studying his features and look. Eren shifted his weight trying to hide his obvious discomfort. "This is Levi," she said before turning to the short man. "I found you a partneerr~" She chimed happily. Levi remained silent, still eyeing Eren as if he was a secret code he was trying to decipher and piece together.

"Eren, this is making me uncomfortable..." Marco whispered.

"Which one? The freckled shit is too tall to pose with. He's also looks shy as fuck and wouldn't' look right in the photo shoot." Levi said.

"He's right here you know," Eren interrupted, angered by the fact they were bashing Marco right in front of him. This is one of the reasons Eren hates celebrities. Just because you have a shitton of money doesn't mean you're better than anybody else. "And he's not too tall, you're too short. Why don't you get a step-stool so I can see your short ass." Eren leaned over the counter for a dramatic effect and to get his point across. Eren was a person who acts based upon his emotion more so than what his mind.

For midsummer, the temperature seemed to drop below zero. The man gave off a challenging glare and Eren didn't back out. He was much shorter than him, what the hell can a man of about five feet do to him? Marco stepped in defusing the heated fight rather quickly. "Don't worry, Eren. It doesn't bother me that much." He turned to Levi who rose a brow. "Is there anything you'd like? I can see you're in a hurry."

The two remained silent. Hanji glanced at Levi who only stared at Eren. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black wallet followed by a twenty-dollar bill. "Medium coffee, black. And you," The man focused his attention on Eren. "I want you in my next photo shoot."

The brunette signed, running his fingers through his hair annoyed. "I'm not becoming a model."

"Why the hell not?"

"Why not? For starters, you insulted my friend,"

Marco spoke softly, "I said it was fine."

Eren continued. "And I have a well-paying job already. I can't go to school, complete assignments, attend class, model and work here on top of that. Plus I'm struggling to pay off my tuition fee. So I shouldn't add something distracting like modeling on top of that." The teen walked to the coffee machine and began to brew a fresh cup of coffee for the costumer.

"You said you have a tuition fee to pay off?" Levi asked. Eren glanced over his shoulder as he placed a top on the cup. "Yes." he answered simply.

The model thought for a moment before speaking. "Thanks," he said taking the cup from the barista.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Large mocha cookie crumble frappuccino," Hanji called. She stuck her tongue out when Levi snarled at her when she was told specifically not to get anything. "Whipped cream." Hanji added.

"Anyway," Levi started. "I want to make a deal."

"...What kind of deal...?" Eren asked slightly concerned.

The model sipped on his coffee slowly. "If you agree to model with me in my next photo shoot, I'll pay off the rest of you and your boyfriend freckles over their tuition fee."

"He's not my boyfriend!" both boys shouted in unison, Marco a little louder than Eren.

"Could have fooled me," Levi said with a roll of his eyes. "But all bullshit aside, what do you say? An hour and a half in a photo session in trade a full paid tuition. Sounds like a good ass deal to me."

Eren handed Hanji her drink who sipped happily on it. He leaned on the counter in front of Levi thinking over his choice. Was it really so easy to make a deal like that? The logical part of Eren's brain whispered to him, Life is Never this Simple. Turn down the offer and continue on with your life and earn what your need to succeed. Use his mother as an example: she wasn't born with a silver spoon and neither as Eren. They struggled to survive on the cruel world but with his mother love and working odd jobs to keep her family feed, they made it.

But then again... his tuition would be paid off so he wouldn't need to use his portions of his paycheck to pay St. Rose university back and he would have more money for him and his mother. It was one little job that would pay off a large burden in his life.

"You don't have to. It's your choice, please remember that." Marco said with an understanding smile. Eren nodded his head and straightened his posture. "An hour and a half snapping photos... that's it?"

Levi nodded his head, drinking more coffee. "It's just a one time job."

"Today's a slow day," Eren mumbled. He turned to Marco who already read his mind. "Go ahead, I'll watch the shop. Just be careful. I don't know what I'll tell your mom if you get in trouble."

The boy smiled and removed his apron. "Alright, I accept, just one photo shoot." Hanji squealed happily and unlocked her phone. "I'll alert Erwin right away!" Eren smiled lightly at Hanji's enthusiasm and it finally struck him.

"Oh, and by the way, that'll be 6 dollars and 18 cents."

* * *

"Why is it called Titan Chronicle?" Hanji asked out of the blue. Eren looked up to see the agent peering in his face.

"U-um.. well my mom used to tell me stories about these creatures called Titans and brave people going into the war to protect humanity. But my mom alters the stories a lot. Though many people enjoy them."

"Ohhh~" Hanji cooed and jumped happily. "I want to hear the stories uncensored!"

Levi scoffed. "You make it sound like a bad porno." The woman rolled her eyes and looked at Eren. " Do you have any questions? You look like you have to throw up." Eren thought for a moment. "What kind of photo shoot will this be? Nothing nude right?"

"No, Levi would never be comfortable with that. Petra, our clothing director slash designer wants to promote her new fall clothing line for the upcoming season. And Erwin wants to start sales August 22nd. So this shoot will be a promo to get everybody pumped up!" Eren nodded. "Why do you need me to model with Levi then?"

"Because you'll balance out the "rough, serious edge" I bring to the photo. Petra wants a happy, preppy shots to give off a "fall feel." It'll more or less be like a test shoot to see how I'll look with a younger, innocent type." Levi answered.

The car pulled into the Recon Agency and Eren felt out-of-place. The building was about 50 meters tall with a sleek, clean design. When they entered, a cool breeze greeted Eren and he couldn't be happier for the advanced cooling system. His mother couldn't afford a heating or cooling system meaning rapid spinning ceiling fans and thickly knitted wool blankets during winter. Inside the building smelled like... an office. The smell of heated printing paper, freshly brewed coffee, and rose scent filled the air.

They walked to the elevator and went to the 38th floor.

Not many people resided in the hallway except for a few personal assistants, tall beautiful women and husky men walking around shifting room to room and exchanging small talk and laughs. They reached then end of the hallway and opened the door.

A woman with light ginger hair and amber-coloured eyes with her hair tied in a loose bun walked around rapidly performing different tasks. "Oi, Petra," Levi called. She froze midway and looked at the three. She then smiled. "Ah, Levi, Hanji," She stood in front of Eren and introduced herself, "I'm Petra as you can tell," She smiled. "Mr. Smith alerted me and said you're on your way."

Eren nodded his head. "I'm Eren... Eren Jeager." She hummed acknowledging Eren and walked around him. She walked around slowly taking in every detail of his body like a painter would to a new canvas figuring out what to do with the blank art to transform it into something new. Finally she clasped her hands together and paced to a curtain and pulled it back. "You have the perfect look for the shoot, Eren. You can head behind back and try on one of the outfits. Same goes to you, Levi."

**~•~**

Next thing Eren knew, he was standing in front of a black back drop in front of a camera. What the hell was he doing? Was modeling only about putting on different clothes and smiling for the camera? No, it was about modeling; posing and having fun and looking like you belong in the photo. But is Eren really able to pull it off?

"Alright Eren," Petra agusted her lens and smiled. "For starters, just smile for the first shot." Eren's photo session seemed to drag on. At first, Eren started out looking awkward. Staring at the camera uncomfortably, his body tensed with a fake smile and dull green eyes. But as Petra encouraged him on, he felt more confident. As he posed more freely and explored different facial expressions. "You really are photogenic." Petra said. She clicked through the photos nodding her head approvingly. "Levi, would you mind getting in the shot?"

Eren shifted his weight and suddenly felt nervous. The man is a professional model; Eren is nothing more than a rookie taking a few photos just for a paid tuition. "Hey Petra,"

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. "I don't think I should be in this." She looked up concerned. "Why not?"

"Well I don't think it'd be right."

"You said you'll pose with me if I pay off your college fee." Levi said.

"I know, but you're a professional." Eren offered dryly.

"He may be a professional but you have potential. You have a natural pull to the camera, Eren. You're a natural! It's hard to take the camera off you, let alone eyes." Petra started. "You have that sweet, innocent, soft look that contrasts with Levi's serious, risky look beautifully. Hanji and Levi made a good choice when they chose you for the photo shoot."

Eren blinked once. Then again. "I guess but-"

"Just one picture. Once you get comfortable, I'll snap the shot and it'll determine whether you're the right pick or not. Please, this means a lot to me, don't let me down." The woman positioned the camera, clicked a few buttons and focused the picture. "Levi, lean against the backdrop... good. Don't focus on the camera too much, Levi. Alright, now Eren, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath in and let it out."To Eren, Petra's words were like therapy. Soft, genuine, and trying to help. She's a sweet young woman whom Eren felt like he should trust. He was only a smile and a few poses away from a full paid debt him and his mother don't have to worry anymore.

So maybe... he should take a deep breath and smile for the camera.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I stopped there, I was afraid this was going to be too run on so I decided to stop it there. How was that? This chapter ia somewhat a test chapter to test out my writing abilities. This was just a plot that came to mind and I typed it out quick before I lost it. Should I continue? I want to hear your response :) Um... I think of I continue the rating may go up and there might be some triggers to drive the plot along as well as some twist and drama. **

**But all honesty, should I continue? Do you guys want to read more?**


	2. Chapter One: Hot Cocoa

**August 20, 2013**

**5:12 PM**

"I'm telling you ma'am, hot cocoa sales don't begin until the temperature starts dropping, so order something else or leave." The young barista hated to sound rude but the woman was seriously getting on his last nerves.

The woman huffed she crossed her arms like a spoiled child and began to rant. "This costumer service is terrible, how the hell do you not sell hot cocoa in a café but you can sure as hell service coffee and tea but I don't want either of those things! I'm a paying costumer and I can't get what I want!"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Sorry, our motto isn't "Have it your way"

"Isn't that written in your employee handbook?"

Eren blinked clearly dumbfounded by her question. "Our motto is ... well we don't have one, but why do you want hot chocolate in the middle of August? It's high ninety outside."

"I want your manager!"

"And I want your off button, but I don't seem to be getting what I want, do I?" The barista smirked softly as the woman stepped back gasping dramatically. The woman snatched her purse off the counter. "I will never order from this establishment again."

Ah, the sweet sound of an angry costumer storming out the café.

Lovely.

Eren pushed his hair out his face before another chime was heard. "Good morning Eren," He looked up and was taken back. To his surprise, it was Petra. She walked in with a warm smile and a brown envolope in hand. "Petra?"

"Surprised much?" She slid into a stool in front of Eren and set down the envelope. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit you? I'm hurt." She said with a teasing pout.

"No, no, that's not it. I didn't expect to see you. Would you like anything?" Petra scanned the menu quickly. "How about a Hazelnut Macchiato, medium please."

"Commin' right up." Eren smiled. A small silence lurked in the air and Eren handed Petra her drink. "Thank you," she took a quick sip before speaking. "I have your photos."

Eren walked around the counter and sat next to the woman. "We've started promoting my clothing line and the photos you and Levi taken really got some positive feedback from social media."

"Really? I haven't seen anything online involving me." Well... then again, he doesn't worry nor check social sites... but a lot of people in the city do check social media but not many people seem to recognize him on the streets and such.

"Have you checked?"

"No."

"What about on celebrity gossip channels?" She turned to the small flat screen TV hooked up to the wall. "You haven't changed the channel from the news, right?"

"Maybe..." Petra rolled her eyes with a small smile as response. "Take a look at the photos."

The first photo was simple; it was Eren's headshots. A simple zoomed in photo focusing on his face and complimenting his features. There 1:1 (or 6:6) traditional square format photos but slightly different from one another facial expression wise.. One with his usual bright smile and sparkling eyes. The second, a cocky confident smirk just to explore the boundaries a little. "The original shots were given to Erwin, the owner of Recon Agency. He asked me to create a portfolio for you, with copies of the photos taken. So if we need you again we'll give you a call."

"It was a one time job. I'm not looking for modeling job or a career in modeling. It's not something I want to do in my life."

Petra nodded understanding. "Many are wondering who you are. Some photographers are requesting you for their sessions already, Eren!"

"I'm really sorry but the answer's no."

Petra sighed. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want, but I wanted to invite you to my clothing release party tomorrow at seven PM. Since you were a big help, I want you to come with your family and friends."

"Isn't that a lot? I mean I only modeled, it's not like I did something spectacular."

Petra smiled. "It's not a lot, plus I'm inviting you. It's a way to say thank you," Petra slid off the booth and handed Eren fifteen dollars. "Will this cover the cost?"

Eren nodded and gave Petra back eight dollars. "It's only seven fifty."

"Alright. Oh, and Eren,"

"Yes?"

"You're invite is in the envelope, I'm hoping to see you at the party. Don't be afraid to invite people, I'd love to meet your family." And with that, she left with high hopes.

**~•~**

**8:56 PM**

The sun finally set over the city and Eren cleaned the counter top of the café while his mother closed up shop. His eyes continuously wandered over to the brown envelope containing his photos and invitation. Sometimes, he found himself glancing over unintentionally. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, he kept thinking about Petra, the launch party, and the photo shoot.

"Hey mom..." He mumbled. She stood on her tip toes to adjust a thick book on the top shelf in the story telling corner. "Hn?" She hummed.

"I... I wanted to invite you to a special party." She turned around and smirked. "Don't you think I'm a little too old to be tagging along at a college party? What if you find a girl you want to-"

"Mom!"

She laughed and slapped Eren's shoulder lightly. "I'm only joking, you're so sensitive."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Well it is a girl party-"

"You're finally coming out the closet?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Stop it." His face flushed and he sighed in his hand. "I'm not gay... and I mean it's a party for Petra... well I um... I did a small job for her clothing line,"

"You mean modeling?" She asked as she removed her apron and folded it. "Yes."

Carla raised a brow. "I never took you as the modeling type."

"Ha, me neither..." He slid on top of the café counter and continued, "But I have some pictures from the job and... well... here..."

His mother took the envelope from her son and examined the photo. A smile kissed her lips as she looked at the photos. Finally she said, "These are lovely photos... you know you get your looks from me, right?"

Eren groaned. "Mooooom, stooop it. You can't come if you keep teasing me like this."

"If you don't invite me, I'll follow you there and find your potential wife~"

"You won't stop will you?"

"Nope,"

"Fine...you can come." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Congratulations, sweet heart. I'm proud of you."

Eren smiled. "Thanks. But it's not a career I'm hoping to excel in." A small vibration came from the kitchen counter making Eren's heart jump a little. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, and it's Armin."

"What did he say?"

"Turn on the TV channel 23 and quick." He slid off the counter top and grabbed the remote, quickly flipping through the channels.

"Ah! What a doll that boy is! Just look at him, Sammie!" The brunette woman exclaimed.

The woman called Sammie nodded her head before turning her attention to the audience. "Mhm, you got that right. The new clothing line by Petra Ral will be hitting the market tomorrow noon and these boys are definitely drawing the right attention, especially the boy next to Levi."

The woman leaned over and buried her face in Sammie's shoulder and squealed happily. She then turned to the camera. "We all know and love Levi as the serious type to bring that sexy, dark theme to the photo; but Petra brought in an entirely different element and mixed it in; almost as mixing darkness and light."

"Well we all know one thing, that boy is absolutely adorable and I'd love to know who he is. Am I right? Who else wants to know who this boy is?" Eren's phone vibrated again.

**Armin: Did y****ou see it?**

**Eren: Y****eah**

**Armin: ****When did you... how..you're famous, Eren!**

**Eren: I wouldn't necessarily say famous.**

**Armin:You're on TV though!**

**Eren: So...?**

**Armin: Don't act like you're not the least bit excited :P**

**Eren: :) I kinda am... but I don't want things to get out of hand where media's concerned. **

**Armin: I don't want you to get caught up in the fame. What if you become starstruck?**

**Eren: Don't be ridiculous, Armin. I'll be off the TV in a week. Anyways, are you doing anything tomorrow around seven?**

**Armin: Yeah, sorry :( I'm really busy with a semester project Annie, Jean, Marco and I have to finish for science.**

Eren sighed.

**Eren: Don't worry, it's not a big deal anyway. Good night.**

**Armin: ...**

**Armin: I'll make it up to you**

**Armin: Goodnight.**

Eren turned to his mother and slid his phone in his pocket. "Looks like it's just me and you."

* * *

**August 21, 2013**

**4:36 PM**

**3 hours before the release party**

Eren felt guilty. His mother gave him nine hundred and fifty dollars from her savings for him to buy a suit, tie and shoes for tonight's event. It made him feel terrible knowing he had to take all that money from his mother, but she insisted and there was no argument out up. He walked along side shopping buildings which he never thought he'd be walking into. The furthest he's gotten to any of these businesses was outside window shopping before the store manager scolded him and Armin for loitering on property. But he never expected to be walking inside any of the stores.

He walked inside a large store called Esquire and immediately got bad looks from the workers and shoppers. Maybe it's because they saw the TV last night?

...Nope...

"Excuse me uh... sir..." The man elongated sir with obvious disgust. It was like saying "sir" to Eren was a virus and he didn't want to catch it. "But what exactly do you think you're doing in here?"

Eren wrinkled his nose. "Obviously I'm here to buy something. I'm looking for a suit for tonight."

"Yes, I'm sure you are,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Eren asked. His voice drew attention from nearby costumers. "This is a fine enterprise, not a playground."

"Shut the hell up. I'm a paying costumer and this is how I'm treated?!" Oh great. Now he was starting to sound like the old hag from yesterday morning.

"Paying costumer? You're a boy, just look at how you're dressed. You're dressed the equivalent of a thrown around peasant. I'm a man of high standards. Please, remove yourself from the premises before I call the police to have you escorted."

Eren growled. "Fuck you, fuck your "high standards", just fuck rich snobs all together." Eren hates rich people. Simply put. Especially the "High Class" from the Sina District. Without another word, Eren left the store. There was nothing different about him from others. The only thing "different" about Eren and the civilians of Sina is his clothing. A worn out ACDC T-shirt, black pants and black converse. Sure it's not Gucci, Prada, or Dior but that doesn't mean he had no money to spend. Sure him and Carla are on a tight budget but that didn't translate to them being peasants.

Eren walked a few blocks down and made a sharp left in search of another formal store. One stupid suit for one important night is giving him so much trouble. He looked through every grand window awestruck by the grand designs and bright lights brightening the stores and displays. But the brightest store caught his attention and he found himself walking inside. The store's air wrecked over mixed perfumes, and many women looked at him like he was a foreigner with weaponry.

A soft tap on his shoulder, "You're in the wrong store." A woman with a monotone yet strong voice said. He turned around and took a step back when she removes her sunglasses. "L-levi?!"

The girl's eyes narrowed a little. "I'm not Levi. There's a slight problem physically and voice wise." The woman had long ebony hair that reaches her shoulders, her eyes were a steel-gray like Levi and her lips were painted a soft red. "I'm Mikasa... I'm his younger sister..." Eren noted her scowl on the words younger sister.

"I didn't know he had a sister,"

Mikasa nodded her head. "I'm Eren."

"I know. Petra's told me about you... what are you doing in a woman's store?"

Eren looked around and sighed. "I'm not... used to the Sina District. I'm looking for a suit for Petra's party in a few hours and I went inside a store earlier and I got kicked out."

"Why?"

"I'm not a fucking royal, that's why." Eren said crossing his arms. Mikasa took Eren's wrist _and_ dragged him out the store. "Follow me."

**~•~**

A black suit folded neatly in a bag, shiny black dress shoes and a simple black tie. The fresh smell of a new suit felt so foreign to his sense but absolutely delighted him.

A towel drapped around his dripping locks as he texted Mikasa.

**Eren: Are you going to the party too?**

**Mikasa: Yes.**

**Eren: Do you model for Petra like Levi?**

**Mikasa: No. I'm not a model, I'm a personal trainer. I own a gym downtown Sina. And Levi doesn't only model for Petra.**

Eren dried his hair and pulled on his dress pants and buttoned up his white dress shirt. He glanced at his phone.

**Petra: We'll be at the café in about fifteen minuets :)**

Eren smiled and texted Thank You back. His mother and him couldn't afford a car and planned on walking to the event, but Petra volunteered to pick them up and arrive at the event at once.

Eren slid his suit jacket and googled How to tie a tie.

**~•~**

"Where the hell is that shitty brat?" Levi groaned, rolling up the sleeve of his tuxedo to check the time. They have to be there in fifty-five minuets and Levi would much rather not be late.

The door to the Hanji's SUV opened followed by a smiling Carla, a blushing Eren and a happy Petra with a Hazelnut Macchiato.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follow and favorites!

Encouraged me to continue and I'm writing out chapter 2 now and I'm trying to push the plot forward. I'm so sorry for any misspellings and such •~•. English is not my first language.

Ah, I know strange way to introduce Eren to Mikasa :3 but had to be done. I will be posting a new chapter every two to four days; but mostly two to three. That's all for now!

Review Response:

Kikisan333: Thanks for the review ^_^ I didn't think I'd get a review on the first chapter so when I saw yours it made me smile. :)


	3. Chapter Two: Hazelnut Macchiato

The sweet, savory aroma of food tickled Eren's senses making him drool. Paparazzi snooped around looking for exclusive shots and gossip, rich snobs exchanged conversation and his mother seemed to blend in rather nicely with the high-class crowd. Petra's home was beautiful. Classy and elegant, decorated simply for the event. Her home was large and modern; obviously expensive. Eren swore if he broke anything, heck, if he made so much as a speckle of dirt on the floor he'd owe an arm, leg, and an internal organ.

Her home was much better than living upstairs in the café.

_Long live the rich. _Eren thought sarcastcally. Eren tucked his hand away in his pants pocket and fished out his phone.

No messages.

No missed calls.

No voicemails.

He missed Armin. Even though Carla's having a good time, Eren wished Armin was at his side making side remarks and funny jokes. He needed something to lighten his day.

He sighed and poured himself a glass of wine before heading out to balcony. To his surprise Levi already beat him there. Eren stood for a moment taking in Levi from behind. (Please don't think wrong.) His suit clung to his body, showing off Levi's built stature. His hair look somewhat messy but not a hair looked out-of-place. He leaned over the balcony, enjoying the night air and soft winds.

"Oi brat, what the hell are you doing?" He mumbled.

Eren took a few steps closer. "I could ask the same to you."

The man took a sip of red wine before responding, allowing the sweet taste delight his taste buds. "I can do whatever the hell I feel like, and I felt like escaping those media whore pigs called paparazzi inside. Does that answer your question?"

Eren shrugged, leaning over the balcony. He stared at the red drink. "I guess so..."

"Why aren't you in there?"

"I feel a little homesick, that's all. I'm not used to all this. Usually by now I'd be upstairs studying or something."

"Ahh," Levi breathed. "That reminds me," He dug in his pocket and pulled out a sleek black checkbook. "How much is your tuition?"

Eren forgot. He actually forgot about his deal because of all the sudden turn of events in his life. "You know, it's not a big deal right now."

"I'm not begging. We made a deal and I'm keeping my end."

"Currently, I'm not sure what the cost of my tuition is." Eren lied.

"Stop fucking shitting me, I had to deal with enough bullshit tonight."

A soft knock came from the balcony door. "We're about to make the announcement." Petra said. Without a word Levi swallowed the rest of his wine and stormed into the home. Petra sighed defeated before turning on her heels and walking inside.

It was official. Eren missed Armin and there is no question about it.

**~•~**

The clicking off glass and the large room quieted down within a matter of seconds. Eren walked into the home with his glass still in hand, full.

Petra stood with a growing smile on her face. "I'd like to thank everybody for taking time out of their busy schedules to make it here tonight. I'd like to thank the Recon Talent Agency for many oppertunites and I'd like to thank Erwin."

The crowd cheered before she continued. "I'd also like to thank Levi for agreeing to be in the photo shoot. But my heart goes out to one special person tonight," her eyes locked with Eren's for and she motioned him on stage. He looked around slightly confuses before finding the willpower to walk next to the ginger haired woman. "I'd like to thank Eren for bringing the look to the photo. Many photographers have done a dark mix with light contrast in photos but Eren really stood out along side Levi. So without further ado,"

She took a few steps back and smiled. "This is the official release for my new fall clothing line, Hazelnut Macchiato"

**~•~**

The party finally came to an end and only close affiliations to Petra were allowed to stay for dinner. Meaning no paparazzi, no obnoxious people, just close friends and family.

"Hazelnut Macchiato?" Eren mumbled to Petra. She giggled. "Hey, what can I say? It grew on me." She sat down to the dinning room table along with Hanji, Carla, Erwin, Mikasa, Levi, and her current boyfriend Auruo.

"I thank you all for coming."

"It was a pleasure to invite us." Carla ate her sweet potato, enjoying the taste. "Its rare for Eren and I to have such foods. We don't have a lot of money to spend. With owning the shop and paying bills and Eren's education, money is a burden."

Levi glanced at Eren hearing the words "Eren's Education" and "Money is a burden." which made Eren shift uncomfortable in his seat, picking away at his food.

"If money's a struggle, It wouldn't be too much to have Eren model in the future, would it?" Erwin asked. Carla remained silent and looked at Eren who made a face. "I think that's up to Eren," Carla said. "Right?"

Eren nodded his head. " it's not a big chance I will."

The blonde man nodded his head understanding Eren's answer. "I heard you're a college student, what are you studying?"

"Marine Biology."

"So..." Auruo interrupted slowly. It was obvious he had something to say. His eyes kept glancing at Petra and his foot tapped uneasy under the table. "I believe there's a reason we invited them all here..."

Petra nodded slowly, swallowing the last bit of food. "You're right..." She along with Auruo stood. She clasped her hands together tightly and began. "A few nights ago, Auruo has done something very... special." Levi noticed she spoke slow and chose her words careful which threw him off a bit.

"I'd like to announce Petra and I's engagement." Aurou smiled. A few claps, an over excited Hanji, and an pissed Levi. Eren noticed Levi's frustration, but before he could say anything Mikasa kicked him lightly with her foot. "Don't say anything." She mumbled.

"Why?"

The sound of a chair moving across the floor followed by his jacket shuffling and folding. Levi cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thank you for the meal and hospitality. Also congrats on your release party and... en-engagment... but I think I should head home, it's getting late and I have work I need to finish up."

The room fell dreadfully silent when the model left. Petra shook her head disapprovingly before she faked a happy voice. "Well, let's finish our meal, shall we?"

Mikasa signaled Eren by tapping his foot and whispered, "There's a tough tension between Levi, Petra and Auruo."

'Why is that?" The woman didn't respond. Instead she turned back to her meal ignoring Eren's question.

"Um... I'm going to the bathroom." Eren dismissed quickly. As he left the room, he cursed himself mentally for using such a stupid lie. He looked around the big home before noticing the front door unlocked.

With soft steps, he walked over and exited.

Eren shut the door quietly behind him. The barista looked around the entrance and saw a short figure waiting by the front gate. "Levi.." he called, he paced quickly to the shorter male who rolled his eyes as soon as he heard Eren's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"...You were upset just about the entire night."

"Well thank you Mr. It's so fucking obvious, I couldn't tell."

Eren rolled his eyes and sat down besides the gate. "You're going to ruin your suit like that."

Eren looked up and shrugged off his words. "It's no big deal. I'll try to pay my mother back the money."

There was a small silence before Eren broke it. "Why did you bail like that?"

The man ran his hands through his locks, pushing them out of his face. He sat besides Eren and said lowly, "I have my reasons, shitty brat."

"...It's Petra and Auruo, right?"

"How much did Mikasa tell you?"

"Not a lot, just a tension between you three." Levi's eyebrow rose and fell. "It's none of your fucking business. You're just as fucking bad as paparazzi."

"If there's a tension between you and Petra, why did you agree to do the photo shoot?"

"Because I'm not going to sabotage Petra and I's career over some petty bullshit argument. It's childish to let something like that come between something that gives us the necessities to live," Levi stood and dusted himself off. "I'm heading home."

"Can I come with?"

Levi glanced back. "Won't your mother be worried?"

"...No, I'll call her and say I wasn't feeling well so I headed home."

Levi scoffed. "I'll look like a pedophile if I take a child home. How old are you? Thirteen? Fourteen? I can't take a minor with me."

Levi smirked a little, somewhat pleased with Eren's reaction. "I'm nineteen. Which way are you headed."

"SinaDonna Lakes, way off from Rose Capitol."

"Then when we have to split, I'll head home." Levi rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Sure, bring your stubborn little ass. But if a cop pulls us over and asks what I'm doing with an eleven year old girl, you better have an excuse."

* * *

**August 23, 2013**

**11:12 AM**

It's been a day since Petra's clothing line, Hazelnut Macchiato been released. It's been two days since the release party and engagement and his small encounter with his one in a life time modeling partner. He could faintly remember the small talk of mature, dark humor from the man while Eren tried to talk about the café and living style.

The man was... strangely comforting. He was really down to earth which Eren enjoyed. But the vulgar, bitter conversations through him off. "You seem happy today," Marco walked in the door and walked behind the counter. "How did the photoshoot go?"

"Hm? It was fine. Do I really seem happy? I don't feel like it..."

Marco shrugged, tieing his apron around his neck and waist before standing next to Eren. "You're becoming a trending topic,"

Eren looked up. "What?"

Marco nodded his head scrolling through his Twitter feed. "Look, your name is a trending topic on media sites, I thought that's why you seem so happy."

Eren shook his head. "No... can I see your phone?"

The freckled brunette nodded. Eren scanned the screen and saw #Erin under trending topic. "This isn't me, My name's spelled with another "e" not "i"

Marco nodded his head. "I know that but I was curious and when I clicked it photos of you showed up."

Without second thought, he clicked the hash tag.

Over a hundred fake Eren accounts, all consisting of incorrect spelling of his first or last name showed up under results.

Last time Eren checked his name wasn't Erin or Eryn. And his surname definitely wasn't Mchottie or GorgeousEyes and his username most certinally wouldn't be

OhmaigodErinorErynishotnosexymybodyisreadyIWantYourBodyIWantYourChildren16...

Interesting...

As he scrolled down the results, he saw some... unique usernames but it wasn't until he saw a fan account titled ErinAndLeviAckerman

Ackerman?

That was Levi's last name? Unless they thought Eren's surname was Ackerman. But didn't Mikasa say her last name was Ackerman? He wouldn't dare click on the link, but he couldn't help but notice the thousands of retweets. And the retweeting was growing bigger by the second.

A chime, followed by the door slamming open and an angry midget marching inside.

"Levi? What's got your panties in a tw-"

"You better shut the hell up Jeager. I will not fucking hesitate to drop kick your sorry ass into your grave!" Levi shot a look at Marco and growled, "If I were you, I'd take my freckled ass somewhere else."

"Y-y-y-es sir..." Once Marco cleared the room, Levi began.

"Are you fucking stupid? Don't you realize how this could jeopardize my career?!"

"What are you talking about?" The short man took a deep breath and sat down a stool trying his hardest to calm himself down before he died of a heart attack. And he wasn't looking forward to dying before his thirties.

"Have you seen the gossip? This bullshit is spreading around like wildfire." He mumbled.

"Do you want something to drink?" The man looked up. If looks could kill, Eren's sorry ass would be burning in Hell. Eren took an uneasy step in case the man was thinking reaching over and choking him. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a soft "Sorry..."

"Does your shitty ass have any idea what's going around in media right now?"

Eren shook his head making Levi groan. He locked eyes with Eren; a serious, deadly glare in his steel eyes yet completely unreadable. Levi could say anything and it would catch Eren off guard. "The bastards think we have a "secret affair" going on."

...

"Haha, very funny Levi! You almost got me there! Hahaha...ha...ha...why...why aren't..you laugh...ing?"

"I'm so fucking serious about this, shitstain. Why the fuck would I joke about something like that?"

Jesus Christ Eren. Way to make the conversation more fucking awkward than it needs to be. Eren bit his bottom lip and gripped the counter trying to search for the right words to say. "Why do they think that?"

"Because of _your _dumbass," Levi added too much emphasis on your before he continued. "If you stayed with everybody else at dinner, they wouldn't believe this crap."

"How is this my fault?!"

"You should've stayed behind; if you stayed with everyone else, paparazzi wouldn't be on our ass to get this."

Levi took out his phone quickly typing on his pass code and held the phone out. Blood rushed to Eren's cheek as he realized what the photo was. A blurred image of a cameraman hiding in nearby bushes snapping a quick shot of Levi standing on his tip toes as if... kissing..him...

It made sense now. That's why he was so popular online. That's why people kept making fake accounts. Why _ErinandLeviAckerman existed._

"T-this is fake! We didn't-"

"I know," Levi said annoyed. "We didn't kiss, yeah yeah yeah but that's not the point. Only we know what actually happened and I didn't come here to waste my time arguing with you."

"Then what do you want?"

Eren watched Levi slowly drift away in thought, obvious trying to choose his words wisely so he wouldn't throw Eren off. "I want you to go out with me."

"What?! I'm not going out with you!"

"We're not actually dating, dumbass. Hanji checked social sites earlier and saw you're becoming popular with the brainless brats online. Since you're such a fan favorite, I... I decided to get more publicity for the Recon Agency, you and I, we should give the shits what they want." Levi explained.

Eren's eyes narrowed. This is a stupid, reckless idea. Even for someone like him. Again, the battle between logical and outcome came to mind. If he did this, who knows what kind of money he could get for him and his family. A modern home, maybe a car, they'd be set for life... he could be the man his father never was...

"What do you want? Money?" Levi pulled out his wallet and waited for Eren's request. "I don't want your money. You can't buy your way through life, ya know." The man slid his wallet back into his pocket along with his phone. "I'm aware of that. I'm not buying my way through life. I'm buying you."

"You make me sound like a prostitute." Levi tsked and wrinkled his nose. "I wouldn't know you if you were a prostitute. I don't settle on women who have no respect or themselves. I don't sleep with prostitutes. I don't pay for them, I don't speak to them, hell, I feel filthy looking at them."

"...So you respect me?"

Levi shrugged. "I guess you can that. So what do you say brat? A few weeks living in the shoes of a celebrity. Plus if you land more modeling jobs you'll get a well-paying paycheck. Especially since you're in high demand from higher agencies."

"How long do I have to do this?"

"Until you and I are out of the pigs' mouthes."

"What if that's in a week."

"Then we'll pretend to be a couple for a week."

"Then I'll continue on with my normal life? As if nothing happened?"

"Not exactly. You'll live a normal life but people will still recognize you."

Eren nodded his head slowly, coming to a conclusion. "Alright then. I'll do it."

**~•~**

**11:34 AM**

"It's simple, you brat. We give them what they want." Eren and his "boyfriend" Levi sat in a booth trying to escape the blistering heat.

"Do we hold hands and stuff?" The brunette mixed around ice in his strawberry sweet tea attempting to defuse the awkward tension he was feeling. How could he not feel weird? He's "dating" a rich model for a week because an altered and blurred image surfaced the internet and sparked positive controversy from many fans of Eren and Levi basically forcing them together for more fame.

Way to sum up the current situation at hand... how the hell is he supposed to tell his mom this?!

Hey mom, I'm dating this hot model just to please the fan girls. Aren't you so fucking proud of me?

Wait a second...hot...? Levi hot? Shut up Eren, turn off your brain, just shut it down.

"Are you listening to me?"

"...Hmn? Oh...Oh.. yeah, mhn..."

"What did I just say?"

"..."

Levi rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "We only hold hands when necessary. Other than that, no."

"Okay..."

"Also, you should also visit me. It'd look off if we're not around each other often."

"Isn't that too pushy?"

"It's not like you're trespassing."

"I see..." Eren drank his drink slowly. "Is that it?"

"For now, yes." Levi said. "Questions? Ask 'em now because I have a meeting soon."

"Can I have your number?"

The man arched a slim brow. Without a word, he reached across the table and took Eren's phone, punching in his number. "Don't give anybody my number. Bad enough I have to keep you as an acqantiance, I don't want your shit friends begging for my autograph too."

"I thought I was your _boyfriend_." Eren said with an amused expression and a teasing voice. Levi smirked lightly. "Don't piss yourself," he gathered his belongs and walked to the exit.

"And if anything, you're my girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Annnnd chapter two is complete! Thank you guys for the love on this story so far! Everyone who reviewed, follow and added it to your favorites! Kudos to you guys! Is it strange my best friend has OhmaigodErensohotnosexymybodyisreadyIWantYourBodyIWantYourChildren16 written on her backpack?... No? Okay, cool. She wrote that after her boyfriend broke up with her. So remember ladies, if your man breaks your heart, write a rant on your bag about an anime character to piss your ex off. Don't foget to mention their an actual person. ;)

Oh my little freckle baby, I'm so sorry Levi is abusing you!

Chapter 3 will be posted sometime around Tuesday or Wendsday. Thanks for the support! :3

Review Response:

Guest: Thanks for the comment! Nice to know you enjoy the fic so far!


	4. Chapter Three: Sugar Cookies

**September 4th, 2013**

It's been three weeks since Levi and Eren started "dating" and by now they thought the media would have forgotten all about their latest scandal but it was still a trending discussion.

Eren wasn't sure why he was here... but here he was. Standing outside a grand home looking like a lost puppy. He looked down at the text Levi sent him not too long ago.

**Levi: Oi brat, bring your ass over here and quick. If you take a cab or bus, I'll pay**

**16065 N Sinadonna Lakes (Give anybody my address you'll gonna have to shit your phone out later.)**

**The code for the entrance gate is 104**

**Don't bring your shitty friends and make sure paparazzi isn't following you.**

**Eren: I'm outside and I already paid bus fare.**

After a few moments his phone buzzed.

**Levi: Do you want a fucking invite? Get your ass in here, the door's ulocked.**

**Levi: And take your filthy shoes off, I don't want you trailing dirt into my house**

The brunette slid his phone into his jacket pocket and jogged to the large front door, amazed by its height. It wasn't huge like the other homes he saw down the block, but it was a sight. He could imagine how the community looked around Christmas! And the smell of Thanksgiving! or even better the lights flaring into the sky and exploding into color on New Years.

Eren took off his shoes, pushed open the door and walked inside.

The TV was on. The sound of Sherlock Holmes mixed in with Erwin and Levi's conversation and Hanji losing herself in the television.

"Hey um.. Levi," Eren called.

"In the kitchen, and lock the door behind you." Eren did as told and walked slowly into the modern home. It wasn't... bombastic or unusual. But that would be uncharacteristic of Levi, wouldn't it? But Eren had expected a few creepy things lurking around the home. But it was a friendly greeting into the home instead of a "walk on my lawn expect to have your limbs dangling in front of you." vibe.

Through he had a feeling Levi would do that.

The decor was minimum. Nothing over the top. As he caught sight of a shadow, he made a left assuming that's the kitchen. When he entered, Levi was leaning over the counter propped up on his elbows in a blank tank and black slacks. He was reading over a paper Erwin given him to skim over. He noticed Levi's reading glasses and smirked.

"So you're blind and short?"

Levi glanced over and snorted.

"Hello Eren, I see Levi has invited you here too?" The brunette nodded his head and walked over to the blonde man, sliding onto the stool next to him. "I don't know why though. I was helping my mom around shop and he texted me."

"How's Carla?" Erwin asked.

"She's doing alright...Do you..."

Erwin raised a brow with a soft smirk. "I like to keep in touch with my client's family. You should meet Levi's grandmother-"

"Erwin, the brat doesn't need to know."

The man leaned over to Eren and whispered, "His grandmother's ninety-three and wanted me to stay the night."

Levi noticed Eren's facial change and said, "Have fun thinking about that tonight," Gray eyes looked up and locked with the two as he stood and fixed his posture. "I'll read over this later. Anyways, Eyebrows, I invited you and four eyes here to talk about my plan for the Recon Corps. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few white lies."

"Don't bother me, short stuff!" Hanji called from the living room.

"Wasn't planning to. Just don't orgasm on my fucking couch, I'll make you lick it up!" Hanji laughed as response.

"Was that really necessary?" Erwin asked shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'll make you lick it up with her. Boss or not."

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit." Erwin said with sarcasm. "No more bullshit." Levi snapped lightly. "I'm sure you heard about the rumors going around."

"I'm happy you've moved on, Eren is a cute one."

"Dammit Eyebrows, I don't like this bastard, that photo is fake and blurred as fuck."

"Blurred because of censorship...?"

"I'm so fucking done with this shit." Erwin laughed as Levi tried to retain his anger and not throw the nearest kitchen knife at his work provider. "Stop being a dickbag for one minuet and let me explain."

The blonde raised a thick brow and pinched the bridge of his nose holding back more laughs and mumbled, "Continue."

Levi relaxed, sliding himself into a seat in front of Erwin. "Since Eren is receiving positive feedback from the media, fans, and that photo surfaced the internet we've agreed to get more recognition for the Recon Agency. Eren and I are in a false relationship to bring more attention to your facility."

Erwin turned to Eren. "Is that true?" Eren looked up lost in his thoughts and nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

"Now Eren, do you really want to do this? You don't have to you know, you have as much say in this as Levi." Eren felt Levi's intimidating eyes staring through him as if burning his soul and forcing him to say yes out of fear.

"Alright then. As long as your both on the same boat I have no problem with it. But you two have to make the act believable. You never know when someone's around to get the dirt on you and sell you out. And if the media finds out this is all just a big hoax, expect to be out of work."

"Why?" Eren asked slowly. "The Recon Agency's reputation would be ruined along with mine. Nobody likes to be lied to, meaning I would lose business."

"People lie all the time."

The man nodded his head slowly. "You're right. But that's how it works."

"Erwin!" Hanji came running into the kitchen, knocking over a nearby vase and accidentally stepping on the cat's tail making the animal growl in pain and anger. "Oops, sorry Isabel." The cat purred angrily and walked towards its owner, rubbing affectionately at Levi's leg.

"Why the hell do you have to destroy my property? You'd think with those big ass glasses on your face you'd not knock shit over and step on my cat." He scolded angrily. He leaned down and scratched behind Isabel's ears. When the cat purred and settled, he turned back to the group.

"You have a cat?" Eren asked. Levi made a face that said _what the fuck does it look to you? _Eren chewed his bottom lip softly, mentally cursing himself for asking such a stupid question. But he couldn't help but think about the cat's name a few times. It didn't seem like a name he'd name a pet.

"Like I said, sorry. Anyway, Erwin, I just got off the phone with Garrison and they scheduled a meeting with you in about twenty minuets," Hanji said.

Erwin glanced at his watch. "That's fine."

Hanji continued. "But that's not all, they also scheduled a meet and greet in Book'afe for Eren and Levi today from twelve thirty to one thirty and-"

"Who the hell do they think they are? I never agreed to do a meet and greet, let alone on such short notice!" Levi exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at Hanji who giggled seeing his frustration.

"What? Little boy doesn't wanna meet his fans? Hmm? You afraid you're gonna get trampled by fan girls?" she clung her arm around Levi's neck and pulled him close putting him in a head lock.

"Oi! Let me go! Hanji I will shove those fucking glass so far down your throat they'll-"

"Levi." Erwin said sternly.

"What if I have something planned around that time?" Levi asked.

"...Do you?" Hanji asked with a goofy voice.

"No. But keep this up and I'll be hiding your body around that time."

"Oh, stop it. You know you won't hurt me~" She cooed.

"Ya wanna bet, shitface?"

"What about you Eren? Do you wanna do a meet and greet? It's not always about you, Levi." Erwin said, slightly annoyed by his comrade's behavior.

Eren shrugged. "I don't mind as long as they don't become pests I'm fine with it."

Erwin smiled lightly and turned to Levi. "Since Eren agreed, you have to do it to." Levi growled, attempting to slam his hand into Hanji's stomach but she unhooked her lock before he could. She jumped teasingly and crossed her arms amused.

"I don't have to to this, let the brat go by himself. Does he needs to be spoon feed all the time? Put your big boy pants on and grow some balls."

"Aren't you two a couple?" Erwin said.

"No!... Well... yes. Goddamn it!" The short man ran his hands through his ebony locks and sighed heavily.

"Fine. One fucking hour of underaged girls creaming themselves while social pigs force cameras into our face and bombard us with questions... ugh, I've been through worse."

He turned to Hanji. "Tell Garrison never again plan an event without notification nor our consent."

"Will do~" She sang happily. "It's half past the hour and I'm starving. I'm driving," She snatched the keys off the counter and ran towards the door, Levi on her heels. "Touch my car and I'll end you!"

"You'll have to catch me first, midget!"

Hanji's laugh and Levi's rage echoed through the home. Erwin smiled and slung an arm around Eren's shoulder. "You should get used to those two. It's a never-ending game of cat and mouse with them."

**~•~**

The sun blared down on the city but the chilling winds coming in kept the area down to a cool low eighties, high seventies. Levi growled in the front seat while the loud pathetic pop music blared through the speakers by none other than Hanji. He gripped the wheel angered by his coworker's taunting. So close, he is _so close _to unbuckling her seat belt, slamming on the breaks and watching her fly through the windshield.

He stopped at Burger King, got Hanji her stupid Shrek toy and value meal and she still wants to bother him! And Erwin won't do a thing about it. Levi made a left and pressed down on the gas pushing the car faster. He never liked putting wear and tear on his car but he also didn't like being tortured by a stupid looking scouting agent who tries to piss him off.

As a large building came into view, Eren found himself pressed up against the window. The Garrison building was a good 70 meters tall with rose bushes surrounding the entrance along with workers outside conversing. Levi's black mustang came to a slow stop. He groaned happily when the radio shut off and the door opened.

"Don't forget to mention me in the meet and greet, Levi~" The short man swore Hanji's Satan. he had no idea who he pissed off or what god was against him but they definitely knew how to get revenge.

Erwin pushed the seat forward and thanked Levi for the ride. They sat for a moment, Levi rubbed his head grumbling softly. "Come sit in the front."

"Why?"

"Stop questioning everything brat and sit your ass up here. It'd be a lot easier to exit my car than having to push the seat forward." Eren did as told, buckled in and Levi pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in silence for a while. Levi stopped at a stop light and rested back in his seat.

"You're silence for once."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Mm, no. I just thought you'd be talking out your ass by now."

He was right. He would be talking and making sarcastic remarks like the night they walked home together. Eren was silent just about the entire day feeling... different. He really did miss Armin and Marco and wasting away in the coffee shop or boring classroom lectures. He even missed talking to Mikasa. He isn't used to a life-like this. It was all too new to him and coming at him so quick. Who knew one day out the coffee shop could silence him like this?

"Look kid," Levi pressed down on the gas. "You're not used to this, I get that. But you're over thinking it. Just relax and answer the motherfuckers. Take a few pictures, sign a few autographs and it'll all be over in no time."

"I never took you as the caring type."

"I'm not. Consider yourself lucky." The vehicle parallel parked in front of the small shop. Levi peeked into his rear view mirror to make sure the coast was clear before he told Eren to go ahead inside.

**~•~**

Screaming. Eren stood halfway and stared at the line of screaming girls shouting requests, holding signs and taking out their phones to take photos and video. Eren took a small step back only to bump into Levi who grabbed his waist to calm him down.

Though it frightened Eren more.

Levi stood on his toes, his lips brushing against his earlobe making the line of girls cry with happiness. He whispered, "Calm down. Remember when I told you times you're allowed to touch me?"

Eren nodded slowly.

He released Eren's waist and walked to his side, gentle resting his arm to his lower back and pulling him close, proudly guiding him. The girls shirked. Flashing lights blinded Eren but Levi paid no mind to the attention. "Smile brat. You look like you have to take a shit."

Smile...

Smile...? Eren let the words sink in, slowly down his pace a little. He remember saying he was only a smile and a few poses away from a paid tuition... so what if he was only a smile and a few cute pictures with Levi away from being forgotten?

_Smile Eren. Just smile. Think of something positive... A better life with mom, higher finances, a future career in Marine Biology with Armin... finally making mom proud_.

The corner of Eren's lips twitched before he flashed a sweet smile to the audience. The lights and blood curtailing screams were unbearable but he stuck it through. He wiggled himself free of Levi's hold and instead took his hand, turning him to face the crowd. Levi rolled his eyes listening to the fans exclaim with delight. Eren waved to the crowd feeling his heart sped up a little.

"You guys are so cute together!"

"Ah! I got a picture!"

"Look at Eren, he's so cute!"

"Smile Levi!"

"Yeah! Eren's smiling, you should smile too Levi!"

Levi growled and tugged Eren, walking to the double doors. Before Eren could open the door, Levi beat him to it, opening the door for him and saying, "Allow me, Ma chérie." He kept his eyes locked with a dumbfounded Eren to ignore the flashing lights.

Wait a second... Levi knows French? Eren blinked, his mouth ajar.

"Close your mouth; swallow a fly I won't be giving your sorry ass mouth to mouth."

Eren swallowed thickly and walked into the empty café with chairs set up in rows with a walkway in the middle leading up to the stage. His mother always wanted to have a stage for live entertainment, but it would cost too much to pay for an entertainer and the café would be dull with an empty black stage. He walked up the stage and sat down watching the flood of fangirls rush inside and take their seats. When Levi sat down, a woman walked onto the middle of the stage with a microphone.

She was dressed professionally. She wore a gray business suit with a tight fitted skirt that fell above her knees. Though her hair was messy and threw her look off a bit. Eren couldn't help but notice the large rose emblem on the back of her uniform. It looked like the same rose that surrounded the entrance to the Garrison Company.

She waited for the crowd to settle before speaking. "Hello. On my company, Garrison Talent Corporation and the Recon Corps Agency behalf we'd like to thank you all for joining us," She turned to the boys on stage and Eren took in her look: Cheek length blonde hair and silver-coloured eyes behind a small framed pair of glasses. "And the Garrison would like to thank Eren and Levi personally for joining us on such short notice," The audience cheered happily. Eren smiled lightly and waved.

"We have an entire hour so use it wisely." With that the woman walked away leaving the room in silence.

Eren coughed awkwardly in the mic in front of him. "U-um... does anybody have any questions?"

"They all have questions, idiot!" Levi mumbled quietly so only Eren could hear. The model leaned back in his seat and crosses his arms occasionally glancing at the coffee cup-shaped clock on the wall.

"Um... how about you? The girl with the black ponytail in the front." The girl stood enthusiastically. "Hi, um, I just wanted to know how did you two meet?"

Eren cleared his throat softly and spoke into the mic. "At my job... I work at my mother's coffee shop in Rose Capitol. Um..." his eyes scanned the room. "How about you?" he pointed to a short girl with a brown pony tail.

"How long did you two know each other? On my Instagram feed, I saw a picture of Levi kissing you. Obviously you two known each other before."

_What is Instagram? _Eren wondered. _God, there are more websites with that fucking photo?! _Eren swallowed thickly remembering that horrid misleading photo that messed everything up and to his surprise Levi spoke.

"I met him at a café I stopped at while I was in Rose for a meeting. I sent my asinine coworker to get me coffee since I was low on energy but it took her almost twenty goddamn minuets to fetch a cup. I walked inside, saw Eren and this is how this all started."

A girl stood without being called on, shooting her hand in the air. "Why did you chose Eren and who is your coworker?"

"I chose Eren because he had the right look and it's not in my consent to give her name," Levi lied with a slight shutter. "And stand the fuck up without being called on, get your ass out. That goes to all of you."

"Levi!" Eren snapped. Eren rested his hand on Levi's forearm before smiling at the girl. "I'm sorry, he's in a bitter mood. Don't mind him." The girl giggled before sitting down.

"How about you, with the gray tank top, what's your question?"

"Do you know about Levi's past sex life?" The room fell silent and all eyes were on him, including Levi's. His face flushed and his eyes wandered around trying to think of an answer. Camera phones were waiting for the answer and one wrong answer would ruin everything. Of all questions why the hell that one?

"W-well um-"

"Why the hell does my past sex life concern you? How does it include you in any way, shape, or form?" Eren's eyes widened slightly as Levi pulled his chair close to him. He pulled Eren on his lap, nuzzling his chin on Eren's shoulder-blade staring darkly at the girl. The crowd snapped photos like mad. Some even stood up to get a better angle.

"Tell me something, do you tell your lover about your past relationship? How do even know if I had one before Eren?"

The brunette couldn't help the dark crimson painting his cheeks. This was embarrassing! Levi held tightly onto his hips securely. He kept pulling Eren to his body when Eren tried to pull away but Levi kept him in place. He could feel Levi's even soft breaths crease his cheeks making him roll his eyes with red cheeks.

"If you can't answer that question then I'd suggest you shut the fuck up. No personal questions. Ask anything that's personal to me or makes Eren uncomfortable please get out. This is a warning to every last living soul in this room. Next question?"

**~•~**

The meet and greet went rather... smoothly.

Expect for the time when Levi made threats to a few girls, insulted them and made rude snide comments but Eren assumed they viewed Levi as "Over protective." Both males were given complimentary sweets and coffee from Garrison as reward for doing the meet and greet in which Levi says is fucking stupid and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion to the Garrison representative.

But Eren was happy he at least got something. He was going to give it to Carla anyway. Well except for the cookies.

Eren sat in the front seat gnawing away at the sugar cookies given. "For a dumbass, you did really well with the audience."

"And you were angry as fuck. What the hell was wrong with you?"

"They pissed me off. What did you expect me to do? Keep my mouth shut? Hell no, if they have a death wish they'll tell me to shut the hell up. But until someone with huge iron balls tell me that to my face, I won't hesitate to get on someone's ass if they irritate me. Including you."

Eren rolled his eyes. "You were already on my ass," Eren shut his mouth quickly. He really needs to think before he speaks... Out the corner of his eye he noticed an elegant brow arch questioningly. "You mean when you were on my lap? We were supposed to be a couple, I did my part."

"I know but you took it too far."

"For fucks sakes brat, why the hell are you complaining? Don't think I didn't notice you blushing."

"I wasn't blushing!" Eren snapped. "It's called being fucking embarrassed. I felt humiliated on your lap like that, I'm not a baby."

Levi nodded his head and smirked darkly. "Yeah cause I'd think it'd be disturbing if a baby got a boner on a grown man's lap, wouldn't you?"

Eren snarled. If that's how he wanted to play, so be it. Eren has a few remarks up his sleeve too. "Pfft, how long has it been since you last gotten a boner old man? Have you even gotten laid?"

"Before you start with getting laid, that freckled coworker of yours doesn't count as a fuck buddy."

"Don't bring Marco into this. And he's not my fuck buddy for your information, geezer."

"Your mom doesn't count either."

"That's too fucking far Levi!" Eren's voice raised a octive making Levi laugh to himself. "Hey, you wanna start shit, I'll end it."

Eren smiled lightly. "Honestly, I thought you're just hostile and resentful but maybe... never mind, you're a bitter old shit who needs to lighten up."

"You sounded like me for a second minus the last part." He chuckled.

"_Honestly_," Levi mocked in a high-pitched voice to mimic Eren. "I thought you were a fucking brat," His voice returned to its usual monotone. "But nevermind, you're a stubborn hardheaded shit brat who complains too damn much."

"Alright, I'll take that you old bat. But I don't sound like that."

"You're voice is a turn off when you whine like a spoiled child. But you have a nice ass." Levi punched in the number to Sinadonna Lakes and waited for the gates to open before driving into the community. Eren continued to argue with Levi as they pulled into driveway of his home.

"Wait, I thought you were dropping me back home." The man removed the keys from the ignition and faced Eren.

"I am. I just wanted to stop home to check Isabel is all." Eren couldn't get a word out before Levi removed himself from the vehicle and unlocked his front door.

Now. Eren had two options. Either stay in the car and be bored until he gets back and god knows how long that'll be or go inside in the air-conditioned luxurious home.

It wasn't a difficult decision. He got out and ran into the home shutting the door behind him. He looked around and walked further into the home to find Levi settled on the couch petting the all black cat who purred to his touch. Levi had already removed his shoes and replaced his flannel shirt for a black tank.

"You're so kind to the cat, why not people?"

The man glanced up and said, "Petra and an old friend of mine got my this cat saying that I need company. The only thing that upsets me is the fact she shits all over the place." He pulled the cat's nose lightly and the cat placed it's paw on Levi's hand bring it down.

"What was your friend's name?"

"What did I tell you about your damn shoes?"

"...What?"

"Take your goddamn shoes off. If I find even the slightest of dirt on my floor, your licking up you piece of shit."

"Is that some type of fetish?... Okay, okay I'm going. Geez, don't have a fucking heart attack, I'd hate to call an ambulance."

Isabel yowled as Eren came back in the room and joined Levi on the couch. "To answer your question, her name was Isabel. She died in a car accident three years ago with another close friend of mine, Farlan."

"Oh...oh.. I'm sorry..."

"No reason to apologize, shit happens, and there's nothing we can do about it." Isabel purred, rubbing her head against Levi's stomach making him roll his eyes. "Go eat, you spoiled shit," The cat hopped off Levi's lap, making her way to her replenished food bowl. "You want anything?"

The man walked to the kitchen and fetched himself a wine glass and bottle.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Wine? I'm not giving alcohol to an eleven year old girl."

Eren scoffed. "You wish I was an eleven year old girl."

"Watch it, Jaeger," Levi drank the beverage slowly savoring the rich taste before going into his fridge. "Plus I wouldn't want that."

"Why not, perv?"

"Because an eleven year old girl doesn't have an ass like yours."

The brunette buried his face in his hand and stood walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. "What're you making?"

"You'll see brat. For now, try not to make a mess of my living room and relax."

**~•~**

Levi was being too... nice. Well nice is too much of an over statement. He was calm with Eren being around but Eren didn't pay mind to it. With the exotic, uncommon smell filling the home, Eren couldn't take his mind off his stomach. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to ask Levi for food, he should wait to get home before eating... but damn that smelled good.

"Hey shithead," Eren looked up and Levi handed him a bowl.

"What is this?"

"Fuck you're annoying..." Levi sat down next to him and began eating.

"Where's my wine?"

" Up your ass."

"Bitter bat," Eren muttered. He looked down at the dish: Beef chunks with peas, carrots, mushroom with a piece of French bread. The dish was simple yet smelled amazing. "It's Beef Burgundy, you're staring at it like it's drugged."

"...what if it is...?

"If I wanted to fuck you while you're unconscious, I would have done it hours ago. Now eat you cheeky brat, you're lucky I'm feeding you."

They ate in silence except for Eren's happy noises as he ate. Levi was obviously annoyed by his childish behavior but it felt nice to have company over every once in a while.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Here we go with the questioning," Levi groaned. "Because I can. Plus it'd be good if we got to know each other a little better so our dating scheme would be more believable. We got away with this because those girls are fucking stupid."

"I didn't know you could speak French." Eren said out of the blue.

The man shrugged. "My mother was French and my father was american. He went on a business trip to France and met my mom."

"So Mikasa's French too?"

Levi shook his head. "No. We're not biological siblings. We're close and share a few physical simalarities. When we became close she started calling me big brother and I went along with it. We're both an only child so it was nice to have someone to call family. I met her on the streets in France when my mother died and I ran away from my abusive father. She told me she escaped from human traffickers who kidnapped her from Asia and brought her to France to be sold."

"Better you than me. I would've killed those pigs for that! It's sickening!" Eren growled.

"The world is a cruel, unfortunate place. We lived on the street for three and a half years like animals, almost the equivalent of thugs."

"Did you guys steal and kill?"

Levi leaned back against the arm of the couch. "We did what we had to do. And mugging wealthy individuals was how I met Isabel and Farlan. Turns out I plotted the wrong person to mug and if it wasn't for Isabel's overactive ass, my brains would decorate an alleyway in France."

Eren set his bowl down on the table and turned to Levi, bringing his feet up to his chest. "How did you become a model?"

"Well Isabel and Farlan decided to live with Mikasa and I and partake in our crimes. One night, I saw Erwin with Hanji and decided to mug the both of them and leave their bodies to rot. He had money to spend, it was written all over his smug face. When I assaulted Erwin, he flipped the script and I was the one who ended up with bruises and scratches and with a gun to my head. From there, Hanji took us in, annoyed the fuck out of me and Erwin wanted me to model for his company. I was forced to do it. If I didn't I would be turned over to the police along with Mikasa, Farlan and Isabel for our crimes."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen when I ran away. I was seventeen when I met Erwin and Hanji."

"What about Mikasa?"

"She was twelve when I first met her. We're two years apart. Anything else?"

"N-no. I think I should head home."

Levi stood, took Eren's empty bowl along with his and took them to the kitchen. When he returned his keys were in hand and slid on his shoes. "It's okay, I'll catch the bus."

Levi threw on a black hoodie and zipped it up. "It's getting late so I'll give you a ride. After all, we are dating."

* * *

A/N: Ma chérie means My darling! Thank you Google Translate! Speaking of thanking people, you guys are the best! Thank you thank you thank you for the support on the last chapter and sweet reviews. I swear I got cavities from the love! Thank you for following and adding it to your favorites!

We have Levi's back story! Hurray for character develpment~ I will give Eren's back story in a few chapter from now and I apologize for the agonizing pace. I don,t want to rush into their relationship, i want to build on it first. Oh, and next chapter will be revolving around Eren's college life instead of Levi so expect Jean, Marco, Armin etc, etc.

Do not listen to Free! 50% off while writing fan fiction. I had to rewrite half the chapter because of the crack I added...

Lastly, can we just talk about this? Levi ordering from Burger King. Just turn everything off, sit in a dark room and think about his expression ordering a Shrek toy... just think about it.

Till next time!

Review Response:

0nlooker: I love model AU's. It's hard to find one that's not on hiatus though.

Neekuchiki: Thanks Neeku-chan!

Hibary-Hiwatari: Ah, you broke my heart :P You'll love me soon enough, Hibary-Chan! Thanks for reviewing!

KitKatCyn: Thank you~ I like your username btw

AnimeAddictionFreak: Thanks! Happy you're enjoying it so far :3


	5. Chapter Four: Pink Ribbon Cupcakes

Sun fluttered on Eren's eyelids as he woke up to rapid buzzing. As Eren sat up, he rubbed his eyes and checked his phone.

Twenty four new messages

Six missed calls

Four voicemails

Eren sighed and unlocked his phone, spamming messages popping on his screen. To his surprise they were all from Levi.

**Levi: Hey brat, I hope you're not hung over as fuck if you are too fucking bad. We have a meeting today at 10:30 with Garrison**

**Levi: Do you need a ride?**

**Levi: Wake up brat, I'm not an alarm clock**

**Levi: It's thirty past the hour, if your late you're not hearing the end of it**

**Levi: Meeting's in twenty minuets**

**Levi: It's 10 fucking 30 where the hell are you?**

**Levi: You're fifteen minuets late and we're waiting for your fucked up ass**

**Levi: Are you fucking dead?**

**Levi: You better be fucking constipated brat, get your ass over here**

**Levi: I'm fucking done, if I get there and you'll ass is still in bed expect to wake up in a body bag in a foreign country**

**Levi: Answer your fucking phone**

**Levi: I swear to god when I see you I'm gonna kick your ass**

**Levi: I'm busting my ass stalling for you get your shitty self down here before I find you and drag you here**

**Levi: Fucking brat.**

Today was going to be a long day.

**~•~**

As Eren got on the bus, he received strange looks from the passengers. But he decided to ignore it since his brain was pounding against his skull and took a seat in the back. He glanced down and texted Levi back slowly.

Eren: Dont pass out you old fart, I'm on my way.

Eren rested his head against the window, watching the scenery pass by. When they reached Rosearia Circuit, Eren got off the bus and walked into the Garrison Building. He walked to the front desk, the smell of rose-water fueled his senses. "I'm Eren and I have a meeting with Garrison. Levi sent me a message this morning to come here."

The receptionist blinked before picked up the desk phone. "I have an... Eren down here requesting ?... Yes sir, I'll send him up," The woman looked up at Eren who was dozing off into his hand. "Excuse me,"

"Hm? Oh yeah..?"

"... Take the elevator to the top floor."

"...Thanks..."

**~•~**

"Should we reschedule the meeting for a more suitable day?"

Levi growled as Erwin spoke. "Yes, I think we should reconsider-"

"I'm here..I'm here, so sorry I'm...late... I had... something..." Eren took a seat next to Levi who used all his willpower not to choke Eren in the middle of "meeting" and not land himself forty plus years in prison for first degree murder.

"Well nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Dot Pixis, cofounder of the Garrison Company."

"Eren... Eren Jeager."

"So you care to tell us why you're an hour and six minuets late?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged. "Some... stuff came up."

"Than that "stuff" better be good."

"It's none of your business."

"Don't try that shit with me!"

"Somebody should call the hospital, Levi's blood pressure is rising." Eren smirked as Levi breathed heavily.

"Calm down, Levi," Erwin mumbled. "And Eren, you can tease him later tonight. Ah, Levi, don't say anything."

"Don't test my patients, brat."

Pixis laughed quietly. "Nevermind that, I didn't call you three in here to bicker. Rico, if you may."

Eren remembered the girl called Rico. She's the same Garrison Representative who was at their meet and greet. The only difference she wore her hair tied back.

Pixis began. "The Garrison would like to propose an offer. We would like to promote breast cancer awareness and we would like to have Eren and Levi model for us."

Eren looked down at the sheet of paper. The page contained a brief summary of the photo shoot and jobs they would have to do. He also noticed the date of the shoot along with many other important dates with Garrison. "We're doing this today?" Pixis nodded. "Is that a problem? We've confirmed with Levi today at four would be fine."

"It's fine, i just need some rest."

At the bottom was a small note along with a line to sign his signature.

"Rico." Pixis said.

The blonde nodded her head. "We want this photo shoot to show even though you're living with the ribbon, you're still worthy just like every other living human being. Looking at these photos should give them hope and express that they should live life to the fullest-"

"I uh... please excuse me." Levi stood and rushed out the room quickly, leaving the room with an awkward atmosphere. "Is he-"

"Yes," Erwin interrupted. "He's fine. It's best if we leave him be." Pixis nodded and focused on Eren. "Would you like to-"

"No." Erwin's voice was low and gruff, filled with seriousness. "Knowing Levi, it's best not to bother him."

"Understood. I believe this is all we have for the meeting," Erwin stood and nodded, shaking Pixis hand before gathering his stuff. "We'll see you later."

**~•~**

**3:21 **

**16065 N Sinadonna**

"Erwin, I don't know if I can keep this up." Levi sat on his couch, sipping wine. Eren slept peacefully upstairs in Levi's guest room which he'll have to go out his way to clean spotless once the brat leaves.

Erwin laughed. "It was your idea."

"Yeah and I'm not afraid to say this may fuck up."

"He's nineteen, let him live a little."

"He can live. I just don't want anything to do with him..."

"...Are you alright?"

Levi glanced up and leaned back. "I don't know."

"If you don't to do the session, just say and I'll cancel. It's a lot we're asking of you."

Levi shrugged and set his glass down. "Modeling asks a lot from me. I'm getting too old for this shit eyebrows."

"You're twenty-two. You have your entire life ahead of you. You can quit modeling at anytime, you're well aware of that. But I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with."

"If I wasn't comfortable with this I wouldn't have agreed to do it."

Erwin smirked lightly. "I thought you agreed because Eren agreed to do it-"

"Not everything I do has to do with the brat, dickbag. I'm my own fucking person and I don't need the shitstain guiding me through life and making decisions I can make myself."

"Ah, good old Levi."

"Eh, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a cynical little man."

"And you're stoic douchebag."

"Look in the mirror lately?" Levi nodded. "You're right. But looking in the mirror is fucking pointless."

"Funny hearing that from a model."

"Model or not, it doesn't matter. It's not like modeling was my life plan." Erwin nodded. "I know, I know," Erwin's phone beeped and he checked it. "Who is it?"

"You're grandmother."

"You can go straight to hell. Stop shitting me."

"It's from Garrison. They wants us to head to St Sina medical center and meet them on the roof."

"Go wake Eren up, I'll meet you guys outside."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over Sina and Eren snuggled in his hoodie as he watched the scene pass by. Eren watched as Levi drove into the hospital and parked around back. "I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" Eren asked.

"It's disgusting in there."

"Please don't try to clean in there." Erwin said.

"As if I'd waste my fucking time. Let's just hurry and get this over with."

**~•~**

Disgusting. An absolutely nauseating scent made Levi cringe as they made their way to the roof. A bright radiant sunlight greeted them as they opened the door. Eren looked around amazed by the grand sight. The hospital overlooked the city, the sun glaring off the black sleek, shiny windows of a building that was a good twelve meter taller than St. Sina Medical Center. Soft winds blew through Eren's locks as he gawked at the sight. "Eren!" Levi called. He snapped out his trance and walked over to where Levi was standing quickly picking up on the conversation.

"You're only going to have one clothing option," Rico stepped aside to revel an empty clothing rack. It was basically bare with the except of two suits, one white the other black with two pink balloons tied together on the rack blowing with the wind. "I want Levi with the black and Eren, you get the white. Head behind those curtains over there and get changed."

Eren's face turned red. "What, no, I can't undress in front of him!"

"You've seen me naked plenty of times,"

"Levi!"

Rico grimaced and rolled her eyes, "I don't need to know what you do in your personal time. Just go ahead and get dressed."

Levi had to drag Eren behind him and once they were behind the curtains Levi began to casually undress. "What the hell are you doing?" The brunette yelled hushed. "Getting dressed for the photo shoot," Levi hauled his shirt over his head. "What does it look like?"

"But aren't you self-conscious? We've never seen each other naked!"

Levi turned around and scowled. "Like hell I'm self conscious. And I fucking know that! Now, turn around and shut the fuck up." Eren's face reddened as Levi's belt dropped and his pants unzipped.

Of all situations to get caught in...

Eren unzipped his jacket and stripped himself of his Nirvana T-shirt and jeans, quickly replacing them with the clothing provided from the agency.

"Hey um Levi?"

"What?"

"How do you tie a tie?"

"...Are you fucking kidding me, you can't be serious right now."

"I am."

"How did you tie your tie for Petra's party?!"

"...I googled it..."

Levi growled and turned Eren around, taking his tie in hand. "You should be a-fucking-shamed of your self."

"Shut up you old bat. You never knew how to tie a tie at one point."

"But I never googled it." The small space grew quiet before muffled laughs filled the air.

"You better be laughing at yourself, Jeager." Eren shook his head, tears brimming his eyes, "Nope. I'm laughing at you-"

Levi pulled down Eren's tie, pulling him down to a threatening eye level. "And what's so damn funny." He said it more like a statement than a question. Eren rubbed the back of his neck before mumbling, "You're like a housewife. You cook, clean, rant, tie my ties-"

"Don't piss yourself you little shit."

Eren laughed and walked out of the curtain's, Levi walking calmly behind the taller male. Eren noticed Rico talking to someone on the phone while Erwin spoke with a tall blonde man standing behind a camera. Before Eren could walk to the two blonde men, Levi caught the cuff of his suit. "Wait,"

"What?"

"Look kid... don't... don't fuck this up, alright?" Eren raised a brow. "Thanks for the motivational speech, geezer." Eren walked up behind Erwin and the other man.

The man turned on his heels and greeted Eren. "You must be Eren. I'm Hannes. I'll be head of the shoot for today since our lead photographer called out."

Once they introduced themselves, Hannes Instructed Eren and Levi to the edge of the building for the first shot. They sat next to each other, holding hands while holding the pink balloons he saw earlier in the same hand.

"Alright now... Levi, get off the ledge and sit in front of Eren-"

"I'm not sitting on the ground, it's fucking gross."

Hannes angled the camera and looked up. "It's just for two seconds." Levi rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. He growled in his throat as Eren nuzzled his chin on Levi's shoulder and laughed. "Come on Levi, if I smile you have to smile too~"

"I don't smile." Levi responded simply. Eren pinched Levi's cheeks and brought them up. "See...you look...haha! I thought something supernatural would happen if you smiled. Ha! I guess I was wrong."

"If you're going to be another Hanji we can end this relationship here and now." Eren brushed his cheek against Levi's and smiled. As soon as Hannes gave a thumbs up, Levi pushed Eren off him. "You know you're really fucking annoying."

"And you're really fucking temperamental," Eren poked Levi's cheek and cooed, "You need to find some inner fucking peace~"

"Fuck off, brat." The photo shoot seemed to drag on longer with the brat constantly badgering and hanging on Levi just because he was bored. They tested out with different poses and props throughout the shoot.

Finally, the sun was setting slowly and Hannes decided to take two last photos and call it quits.

"Alright, Eren you're up," Eren twirled a pink fresh rose between his fingers. He noticed Hannes was on one knee to get test out the angle. "Eren, I want you to stay at least four inches away from the camera and hunch over slightly. Straighten a little.. good. Now hold the rose. I can t see your face move the rose. Okay now Levi, I want you to hold Eren's hand but stay a good distance from him. Like he's dragging you along. Good,"

Hannes took a step back to get Levi in the shot and took the picture. After that, they switched their positions.

Levi stood at the camera, wearing a small smirk as he held the rose to his lips. The petals touching his lips softly. In the background, Eren looked as if he was running towards Levi with one hand extended carrying he rose. The wind blew softly in Eren's eyes, making it look like he was running.

A shutter sound sounded making a shiver run down Levi's spine. He bit his bottom lip as memories began to cloud his mind. His heart fluttered rapidly and his heart felt like it was hanging my a flimsy thread.

Who knew the color pink could make his heart race and drop like this?

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over Sina and Eren sat uncomfortably in the front. The car ride was awfully tense and the negative ora was coming from Levi. Maybe Eren really pissed him off this time...

Eren opened the car window and allowed the breeze to cool off his heating face.

"Do you know where we're going?" Levi asked lowly. Eren sensed the uneasiness in the man's voice. He replied, "No."

Levi eased off the gas a little, gradually slowing down their speed. He then looked at Eren. "I need to do something," he said. Eren watched as they drove up Sina Bridge, the sun dancing happily on the ocean below. If they continued down the road, they'll no longer be in the Sina District. But to Eren's surprise, the car slowed and parked on the side of the bridge. "What are you-"

"Stay here and don't touch anything." Eren's eyes caught notice of the pink rose in his hand and before he could say anything, Levi got out the car and walked to the bridge.

The man sighed and griped the brick-built bridge. He looked off at the ocean before saying, "Hey...mom..." he swallowed building tension in his throat before continuing. "I... I'm sorry I can't visit your grave in person, but this is the closet i can get for now. I promise one day I'll come see you." Levi placed the rose on the bricks and lowered his head. "I've had a fuck ton of work to do and I... I can't stay long. I just want you to know... I love you and I miss you..."

Levi heard shuffling and the door close softly. He looked back. "Come here brat. Quit eavesdropping on me and get your nosy ass over here."

Eren walked next to Levi and glanced down at the rose. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. Levi grimaced. "Don't apologize for shit you didn't do."

"It's really pretty out here. The sunset is really beautiful."

"Don't start that shitty romance shit with me. You think everything is beautiful."

"I don't think everything is beautiful. You're definitely not. You're just a dark void, inside and out." An arm snuck around Eren's waist pulling him close. The man opened his mouth but nothing came out. And instead, he knitted his eyebrows together.

"I thought you were pissed at me."

Levi glanced up. "I was. You pissed me off on a daily basis. I fucking hate you."

"Hm. That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me ever since this started." Levi inhaled deeply and let out a low breath. "Come. We should go, it's getting late and I want to take you somewhere."

Eren turned on his heels, watching Levi get in his car. He started up the engine and the roof slowly went down. "You're car can do that?! How?"

"Fuck you, that's how. Now are you gonna stay there or are you gonna get in?" Eren took one last look at the rose before running into the passenger's seat and locking in.

Taking his car out of park, he sped off and drove towards the city next to Sina before making a U-turn and heading in the opposite direction. The wind blew happily in Eren's face and he smiled happily as he watched the sun set. The night placing its blanket over the Sina district. Levi glanced over and smiled lightly. The man relaxed. Sitting back in his seat and letting the night air releave his stress. "You should sit back. If you fall out your ass is getting run over."

"I have the seat belt, old man." Levi raised a brow and unhook his seat, making Eren jump slightly. "What seatbelt? It's useless if you're not wearing it."

"Shut up. I've never had a car... and the roof is down! The bus roof can't do that!"

"Like I didn't know that. But sit your ass down before I hit the brakes."

"You can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because your mom would be disappointed."

Levi rolled his eyes. "My mom would be proud. She doesn't deal with shit either, brat."

"So you're more like your mom?"

Levi's eyes narrowed questioningly before he shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"I wish I could meet her."

"..."

"She sounds like a nice woman."

"My mom would fucking despise you."

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

Eren chuckled and leaned back. "Looks like I have a lot to prove, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Edit: As of last night, my grandmother was admitted into the hospital. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother and to everybody who has lost somebody or who knows somebody who is going through the battle. I deleted the original chapter because I wanted this chapter to have a deep meaning and the other chapter was not serious in any way and it was out-of-place in the story. I have trouble failing asleep last night and I typed this up. The original plan for the photo shoot was going to be Heartbreaker inspired by Marina and the Diamonds but I decided to go along with this instead. I really need to get some rest so this is it.

Review Response (original chapter):

Mermaidhorse: Thank you love and I love your icon. Adorable!

NanaChii: Wow I feel stupid, I forgot you need to tag them in... thanks for the tip and review.

Hibary-Hiwatari: Challenge Accepted ;) Trust me, challenge cannot start from this chapter. We'll do this next chapter! Until then!

Edit: I knew you were going to start it from... the original chapter. I know... that chapter was terrible. Saying it was bad is an understatement. 0~0

TheSwordHolder99: And oggiling will be done

neekuchiki: Flattered :3 Do you know anymore good model AU's? It's hard to find a good one nowadays.

Edit:

xKireyy: Thanks. The story will provably be completed somewhere near April or May. So if I do a seuqqel, I'll start it off in June with a swimsuit photo shoot.

Lovely-Bunny: Thank you a ton!


	6. Chapter Five: Stawberry-Lemon Margarita

Warning: Homophobia is in this chapter (Reasons are posted in AN)

.

Levi pulled his car around front and parked near the valet. "Why are we here?"

"Just another publicity stunt. Plus I'm feeling generous, so shut the hell up." Levi got out his car and opened the door for Eren, shooting him a dark look. Once Eren was out, he told Eren to wait and walked to the valet. "If I find so much as a smudge of dirt from your filthy hands expect your-Mghm!"

"Please excuse him, he didn't get his midmorning nap." Eren tightened his grip around Levi's mouth as he pried the keys from his hand. "Thank you." Eren had to fight and struggle to drag Levi inside with his hand over his mouth. He mad it halfway before Levi's elbow connect with his stomach.

"The hell was that for?!" Eren exclaimed. He clinged onto his stomach as pain emerged.

"I don't know where the fuck you hand's been, don't put that shit in my mouth!"

Eren chuckled and smirked. "That's dirty Levi~"

"Oh real fucking mature, you shit. And if we actually have sex you're dick is going nowhere near me."

A blush mixing between embarrassment and desire painted Eren's cheek. He shrugged off Levi's words and said, "I'll never have sex with you. I don't like you anyway. Take a fucking joke."

Levi scoffed and laced his arm around Eren's wasit, ushering him into the restaurant. "I won't ever fuck you either, but that ass is still fine." They walked inside. The restaurant was bright lit, small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The tables were all covered with white soft cloths. Laughter and conversations mixed together with the band playing on the small stage. Eren looked around rapidly and scoffed. He nudged Levi gently.

"What brat?" he asked quietly. "Is this going to be a pain in the ass establishment? Because I can't stand rich snobs."

Levi shrugged. "I don't think so. I've eaten here before with Hanji, Erwin, Petra, and Auruo."

Eren remained silent as a host approached them. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No," Levi said. He took a step forward releasing his grip around Eren. "I'd like to make a reservation tonight for 7:19."

"That's... in one minuet?"

"That's the point." Levi deadpanned.

The man rolled his eyes. "Sir, you can't do that. You need to make a reservation ahead of time. This isn't a walk in restaurant."

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes. Before he could get a word out, Eren tugged at his sleeve and said, "It's okay, we don't have to eat here. We can get McDonalds or something."

Levi raised a brow and turned to the man, digging into his pocket and pulling out at least three hundred dollars in cash. "Will this cover the troubles?"

"I-Ah... yes sir, follow me, right this way." Eren was awestruck. Honestly, it was like the only way to get what you want is to buy it. Seriously. Eren really hates rich spoiled people. How could Levi call Eren a brat?

They were lead to a table around back near the mini bar. The host watched Levi pull Eren's chair out and sneered at the sight, obvious disgust on his face. He left without a word and Levi took his seat.

"We didn't have to come here." Levi waved him off as he read over the menu. "Don't worry about it. And order whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"You know, I really hate when people ask me that annoying ass question. If I wasn't sure on my decision, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Eren sighed and looked over the menu.

Blanquette de Veau - 45.29

Soupe à L'oignon - 30.99

Boudin Noir Aux Pommes - 50.20

Poulet Basquaise - 39.99

Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur - 62.43

Eren set down his menu. What the fuck was this bullshit they listed on the menu? And the prices?! He would have to sell his soul if he brought more than two items. Why the hell couldn't they just go to McDonalds like Eren suggested?! At least he wouldn't need to chop his arm off on the spot or get thrown in jail for failing to pay up. And at least at a fast food chain he would be aware of what he's eating.

The only thing he could recognize was simple desserts like cheesecake and chocolate moose. He also knew what red wine is and a few margaritas here and there but anything besides that, not a chance.

A waiter walked up to their table and exchanged looks between Eren and Levi. He cleared his throat gathering their attention. "Have you decided what you'll like?" Eren noticed the man was heavily focused on him and Levi seeing this, took his hand and squeezed it.

"I would hope you're not staring at my Eren,"

The waiter knitted his brows. "Of course not, sir," he looked at Levi. "Your meal for tonight?"

" Piperade and Tartiflette for the both of us."

"What I don't want that! I don't even know what that is!"

"Trust me, brat. You'll like it. It's nothing too over the top."

"And drink?" his eyes wandered back over to Eren. Taking in his appearance with a sour look on his face. Levi raised a brow. "Eren, why don't we switch seats? This simple-minded fool can't seem to figure out who's who."

The man snapped his attention back to Levi. "Why is this child with you?"

"Child? I'm nineteen for fucks sake!"

"I refuse to service you."

"Why is that?"

"...I don't accept homosexuality." The man spit back bitterly. His words were like glass. Blunt glass that couldn't cut through Levi's feelings. But it did make Eren uncomfortable hearing such slurs. Levi looked up clearly unphased by the man.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

Levi nodded, licking the front of his teeth and glancing over to Eren. "I see. Well I hope you won't have a bitch fit-" He leaned over the counter, pulling Eren's tie and forcing him to his lips, his words gracing the other's lips. "If I do this." Their lips met. He noticed Eren's wide eyes and red cheeks and in response, he rolled his and looked over to the waiter who looked like a volcano wanting to erupt. He laughed inwardly and broke off from Eren's lips, a dark smirk sweeping across his face as Eren took a staggered step back into his seat. Eren let out a cracked hoarse noise and growled quietly.

"Why do you look so shocked? We've done it "plenty" of times before." Levi said, he licked his lips and turned his attention to the waiter. "Now, I paid a fuck ton of money on the spot just to sit down and enjoy a meal with _my boyfriend_. I don't give a fuck how "homosexual" Eren and I may be and I most certinally _do not_ give a flying fuck if you have something against it. I paid to enjoy a meal and I expect to get a meal."

"I refuse to serve you. It's repulsive."

"Ahh, I hope its not as repulsive as waiting in the unemployment line in the Sina District. This does seem like a well-paying job. I hope you wouldn't mind giving it up to someone more deserving of your "well-earned title."

The man growled, snatching the menu from the table. "Right away sir..."

Eren looked up, his fingers running across his lips as his face burned with anger. "What the fuck was that?"

"A bullshit kiss and homophobic waiter who needs a foot up his ass." Levi replied nonchalantly. He blinked as he listened to Eren's rant.

"Don't act like a fucking smartass, why the hell would you do that?! What fucking possessed you to do that!?"

"...Me."

"God fuck, Levi! You're pissing me off!"

"No I'm not. You're pissing yourself off like a spoiled brat." Eren took his seat defeated. Levi was a stubborn, sarcastic old man who enjoyed messing with Eren and starting shit. Eren wanted to storm out the restaurant but at the same time, he didn't want to make a scene. Making a scene eans drawing attention and attracting attentions means annoying paparazzi.

"Are you seriously pissing yourself over this?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "We're not dating, fucker. Did you forget this stupid deal already?" He yelled hushed.

"No, I didn't forget. And it was a stupid thirty-second kiss that didn't mean shit. Grow a pair and grow the hell up already. You're nine-fucking-teen. You'all be twenty in who knows how long-"

"I'll be twenty March 30th next year."

"Thanks for the info, fuckface. You're going to be a twenty year old virgin crying in his room because of one little kiss. That's really fucking stupid. It's a complete waste of your life."

"Fuck you."

"A little life lesson Eren: Cry like a bitch, build a bridge and get the fuck over it."

"Why the hell are you telling me this? You're the one who ran out the fucking room at Petra's party-" Eren's tie was pulled and he was forced to stare Levi in the eye. The man's glare was intimidating as fuck.

It was like a gun was cocked and loaded and to Eren's head. As if a cold barrel was grazing his skin; one pull and he's done for. But like hell Eren was stepping down from him. "Listen here you little shit, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you don't know shit about Petra and I's history so don't start spewing shit about shit you don't know shit about. Got that?"

Eren nodded and pushed Levi off him. A waiter came around with their food, placing it in front of them. "Your drinks?" he asked darkly.

"Cabernet sauvignon, water for him,"

"I fucking hate you." Eren spat picking at the gooey white cheese on the plate.

Levi smirked. "Don't we all?" When the waiter left, Eren asked. "What is this?"

"The one on the right is Tartiflette, it's potato with melted cheese, lardons and onion. The other is Piperade. "

"What's lardons?"

"French bacon."

"Oh... oh." Eren picked at the potato with his fork and blew it off before eating it. The cheese melting deliciously in his mouth. The waiter came back with two wine glasses, a violet wine bottle and a glass filled with ice water.

"Anything else?"

"Some more of this stuff!" Eren blurted.

"Oi, take it easy," Levi poured himself some wine before saying. "If we need you, we won't hesitate to call."

The two ate in silence for a little. Eren was half way through his meal when Levi interrupted. "Not that it's any of your business but I'll tell you about Petra and It's history."

"...Okay."

"When I left the dinner that night I was jealous of Auruo. Petra and I were once in love and she was everything I'm not. She was happy, smiling, caring, and a potential wife. I decided to propose to her January 21st two years ago,"

"Did you guys get divorced?"

"...We never married. We never got engaged."

"Oh."

"She said she wasn't ready. She didn't believe we were compatible so we broke off and remained friends till this day. I still harbor feelings for her but-"

"Then why did you start this controversy between you and me?" Levi shrugged and chewed his food. "Because I wanted to."

"Is that why you have a shitty outlook on life?"

"Not really. It affected my perspective on life but not the main reason. That day it made me realize life's a bitch and sometimes it won't go your way."

"I know... I've been there before..."

"I doubt that." Levi set his glass down and leaned back.

Their conversation carried on with sarcastic remarks and regular topics they usually talked about with occasional flirting. When they finished their food, Eren ordered desert. Eren ordered a strawberry-lemon Marguerita topped with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle strawberries while Levi sat back sipping on his wine happily.

* * *

Their meal ended with a colorful, rather... imaginative profanity to the waiter as well as an unexpected ass slap via Levi. When the valet brought Levi's car around, Eren got inside and snuggled into the passenger's seat with a flustered, livid expression. He heard soft chuckles from Levi and snorted.

"So same place tomorrow, right?" He asked in a sardonic tone.

"We're not allowed back in that shitty place. Why would you molest me in the middle of the restaurant?"

The man scoffed. "It's not molestation if you like it," he pulled at Eren's cheek. "Stop blushing, brat." Eren slapped Levi's hand away. He didn't respond. Instead, he rested his head against the door, watching the dimly lit Titan Chronicle sign coming into view. His hair tickled his face as Levi's car slowed down then stopped. "Alright brat," Eren lifted his head. "Get the fuck out."

Eren scoffed and opened the car door. "Good night to you too, geezer."

As Eren walked inside, the small chime sounded. The lights downstairs were off but small light upstairs laminated the staircase. He noticed his mom was asleep so he decided to head to his room and strip himself of his suit. He swapped out the formal clothing and traded it for bed pants and a faded Get Scared shirt. He yawned as he sat down his computer and ran his hands through his hair.

As he turned on his computer, his phone rang.

1 New Message.

Levi: Goodnight, brat.

Eren laughed and smiled. Maybe Levi wasn't that bad.

* * *

A/N: Aha! They kissed!... even though it was for shits and giggles... fuck you, Levi. Anyhow, a really goos friend of mine is gay and his name is Isiah. Today, we visited the hospital and after that we decided to get DD for lunch (since he likes their grilled cheese sandwiches and iced tea) and when we got there, the employee kept giving him bad looks because he dresses freely with bright colors and print. (Lol, he's my inspiration to this fanfic.) And the man didn't want to service us and kept saying it's a disgrace to be gay.

I used Levi and Eren as a demonstration to many people's stupidity. Unfortuately, we didnt get grilled cheese sandwhiches and instead made pizza rolls at home :P

Edit: The next chapter will have a time skip and I'll be posting review response and such in the next chapter~ Thanks my shortcakes!


	7. Chapter Six: Burnt Cookies & Lemonade

**October 31, 2013**

**Titan Chronical, 10:21 AM**

"I fucking hate kids. It's so fucking simple brat, what do you not fucking get about it?" Eren sliced lemon and placed the pieces in the glass container containing ice and water. He glanced up and handed a slice to Levi.

"Look at the lemon then think about yourself," Eren continued to place lemon slices into the water before turning on his heels.

"The only similarities the lemon and I share is we're bitter and sour. Make people cringe and hate it."

"Unless," he stood on his toes and stretched his arn above his head reaching the bag of sugar. He walked back over and opened the bag. He pinched the white, sugary dust and threw some on Levi. "Lemons are sweet."

"Are you suggesting I should be nicer?... because it's not fucking happening. I don't care how many fruit metaphors you use or what bullshit item you want to compare me to. I'm not a nice person."

"Well you're going to have to change that attitude today. You can't throw around the f word when we get there."

Levi rolled his eyes. He watched Eren pour sugar into the container before mixing the beverage together. It's been one month. The sensation of October finally set in and the chills of November were coming. The Eren-Levi hype has finally calmed but Eren was still doing small jobs for Garrison and Recon Agency. Even Eren and Levi's "relationship" was still a thing but now between the two males they were friends. Or that's what Eren could consider them as. Today was Halloween. And Garrison arranged a day where Eren and Levi would head to an orphanage and take children trick or treating. Now Levi was quick to say, "I'm not their mommy, why the hell should I leave the comfort of my home and go out with a bunch of rotten brats and walk around a neighborhood full of even more rotten brats for fucking candy I can buy at the store?"

Eren told him otherwise. Plus Eren saw this as a oppertunity to head back to his birth town and take a bittersweet trip down memory lane. But Levi had no business knowing that.

"I have to have a filter around them?"Levi raised a brow and held the lemon in his hand as he watched Eren bend down to place the container of juice in the fridge. A smirk swept his face. "You compared me to a lemon so I'll do you. This lemon has a good feel. Probably like your ass." Monotone. How the hell could Levi say that with a dead voice and straight face?

Eren closed the fridge and walked to the counter. "You can't say I have a "nice ass" around them either."

He handed the lemon back to Eren and said, "They deserve to know. They'll probably acknowledge it too."

"That's... I'm so fucking used to you." Levi smiled light before it disappeared. "What happened to Dont drop the F bomb, Mr. I'm so fucking innocent? And I'm not a role model. No child should ever take after me. Which is why I'll never have kids and why I fucking hate them."

"That's not a reason to dislike kids, you old bat."

"And what makes you such a perfect citizen?"

"I... I just want to help out. I wasn't born with a silver spoon and a gold bonnet, you know!"

"Aren't bonnets mostly worn by women?"

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... it was my mother's bonnet and on cold nights she would give it to me. But that's not the point, it wasn't gold! The point is, it reminds me of myself in a way and I understand what they're going through. The only difference is I had my mom, they only have each other when the times get tough."

"Where was your dad?"

Eren blinked. He looked past Levi then inhaled. "He would usually be at the bar and hitting on prostitutes," Eren unzipped his jacket and held up his white button up shirt half way his abdominal. Levi eyes widen slightly taking in the light purple large marking on Eren's side trailing along his stomach with healed cuts varying sizes. "and when he got home, he would hit on me. B-but that wasn't when I was a baby, I was around seven when he first hit me."

"He cut you?" Eren put down his shirt and zipped up his jacket tucking his hands away in the pockets. "No. I used to get bullied and a girl I really liked used to cut herself to make her feel better. So i thought maybe if I did that, I. would feel better too."

"That's really fucking stupid."

"I know-"

"No, you don't know. Why would you mutilate yourself because some fuckface girl did it? I understand you were mentally confused, you still are now, don't get me wroñg. But why condone it? Why would you adapt it? If Mikasa was cutting herself I would force her to stop; I would force her to change. Not step aside and make matters worse and do the same to myself. What if something happened to you?!"

"Nothing did."

"That's not the point, Eren. You could have hurt yourself bad and where would you be now?!"

"Here."

"And how the fuck do you know that for sure? Huh? What if you died from cutting too deep or hitting an important vein or organ? What would Petra do about her photoshoot if you were gone? What about your mom? Or the Recon Agency? What about me?"

"...I don't see how I affect you-"

"You know damn well how you affect me, I can't stand you. But I'm not the concern here, you are."

"...See, you have a heart. You do give a shit about things."

"Fuck you."

Eren raised a brow and continued, ending their mini argument. "Even though I cut, the abuse never stopped. Whenever my mother got in, she would end up hurt too so I tried to take my dad on myself. One day, an officer came to my school. I thought I was going to jail because of a fight i got into a few days back. But instead I got the worst and best news of my life. Good news was my father went missing. His car would found at the bottom of a lake because he ran his car off a bridge. The police still don't know if it was suicide or if he's still alive. Bad news was that meant we would have nowhere to go. Dad was the only one working. When we lost the house, my aunt managed to score us a run down, shitty one bedroom apartment until my mom started working odd jobs to keep us fed. That was when I met my best friend Armin and his uncle took us in and gave us better shelter and a place to call home for a while,"

"When did you move to Rose Capitol?"

"When I was fifteen. To keep this short, my mom found this place and here we are. We live upstairs, I go to Rose University and... that's it. That's all you need to know."

"Fine by me... Your cookies are burning."

"What?"

"The oven, dumbass." Eren turned and opened the oven quickly, a black smoke rising and contaminating the air. Eren cough and reached in only to get burned by the heated metal pan. As Eren rolled up his sleeves and fumbled with Carla's kitchen gloves, Levi sat back obviously amused by the sight. He wanted to laugh. Really, the brat was asinine. There's no questioning it. And if anybody opposed the statement, Levi would not hesitate to step in and prove them dreadfully wrong.

When Eren set the pan on top of the counter and successfully fanned out the smoke, Levi clapped and swallowed back the laughter threatening to escape.

"Congradu-fucking-lations, brat. You fucked up."

Eren coughed and threw the gloves down. "And to think you're a potential housewife, you almost burned the place down."

"There wasn't a fire, it just... overcooked..."

Levi reached over the counter and picked up a singed cookie, watching the cookie crumble. "I dare you. Give this to the orphanage and watch those kids shove this up your ass."

Eren smirked. "It probably happened to you before. Or they thought you were one of them."

"...Tell me... what do you really mean by that?"

Oh Levi's famous death stare. Enough to make a grown man of a tower six foot want to crawl in a hole before the look sends them to their grave. Eren chuckled awkwardly and picked up a large bowl. He held it out to Levi with a frightened smile.

"It means help me make more cookie batter, shorty."

**~•~**

**7:02 PM**

**Shiganshina**

Eren felt at home. He felt protected yet threatened at the same time. Eren requested to drive with the roof down through the small city. He watched kids pass by with friends and family as they gathered candy and had fun. Sometimes he wished he was still a kid. But driving through these neighborhoods gave him the same feel as living in them. Dark rough times yet memorable. He held the bag full of cookies close and they turned the corner and parked close to the entrance. Eren carried two bags; one with cookies, the other with costumes he bought for him and Levi. Levi carried the gallon of lemonade Eren made earlier.

They walked inside and saw an older woman sitting down reading to children. The orphanage was small. There was a kitchen, a living room with a modern TV and toys scattered all over the fucking place to Levi's dismay. The kids turned their heads when they saw Eren and Levi and immediately on their feet run up to them.

"Kids, settle down. It's rude to shout at guest." The woman smiled and got up walking to the males and greeting herself. "I'm Maya. I got a call yesterday from an... Darwin Smith saying you two would like to take the kids trick or treating."

Eren laughed sweetly. "I believe it's Erwin Smith and yes, actually. I made cookies and lemonade earlier today for them as well." Levi rolled his eyes as the woman thanked them, thinking she was coming on too strong.

"I'm Eren and this is my boyfriend Levi." She turned to the shorter male and kissed his forehead making him scowl. It upset him slightly that the woman was a good four inches taller than him.

"You can place them on the kitchen counter and you can take the children out for treats." God, would it kill them to keep the place the least bit organized?! Levi nearly tripped over a plastic toy car and a doll that immediately said "Play with me." after he stepped on it. When they placed the snacks and beverage on the counter, Eren took Levi's hand and asked the woman for the bathroom.

"It's down the hall, take the second right."

Eren handed the bag to Levi after he took his costume out and said, "I did a little shopping before you came over to the café... b-because Erwin said we have to wear a costume tonight!" Eren lied. He walked off without a word leaving Levi in the living room.

"Hey mister," He looked down to see a little boy dressed as a scientist. His coat was an old bed sheet sewn together and hanging off his hands and dragged along the floor. "The fu... What kid?"

"Drink this!"

"...What is this?" Levi asked taking the coffee mug from the child.

"A spell! Or a magic potion! Wait, I'm not a wizard... am I?' He asked wryly. Levi shrugged, sniffing the cup. "I don't know, use your imagination. Is this dirt?"

The child nodded. "It's dirt with crushed egg whites and ketchup. It's a spell!"

"Noooooo! Mr, he's evil! Don't drink Colin's spell!" He looked to the right to see a little girl hopping over like a frog and whispering, "Between you and me, his spells turned me into a frog, ribbit!"

"You drank this?!"

The girl nodded and Levi grimaced, handed the cup back to the child named Colin. "Fucking disgusting..." he muttered. Levi turned to see Eren dressed as a... dog? Puppy? Wolf? It was simple; a dog collar, a leash, puppy ears, a black shirt with matching skinny jeans and converse, topping it off with paws.

"And what are you supposed to be?" The girl asked. "I'm a puppy, and Levi's a- where's your costume?'

"I'm wearing it. I'm Levi."

"That doesn't count."

"What the fuck else do you want from me?" Levi muttered so only Eren could hear. Eren hummed and smirked. "Well, I guess you as yourself is scary enough."

"You're lucky we're surrounded by kids, brat."

"I'm gonna name you... furry!" The girl announced, attaching herself to Eren's leg. "No! Spots!" Colin said, taking a hold of his other leg.

"Puppy!" A little boy exclaimed. And the army of young children ran up and attached themselves to Eren. "So why did you chose to be a dog? Besides the fact you are one?"

"When Erwin called me, he mentioned they've always wanted a puppy. And I am not a dog."

Levi leaned back and watched his "boyfriend" get tackled by overactive kids with a growing smirk on his face as an idea formed in his brain.

"Alright brats," he said with a clap of his hands. "Who wants to go trick or treating?"

**~•~**

Hate: To dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; To be unwilling; dislike.

This statement was beyond an understatement in Eren's case. His feelings for Levi right now have gone out the window and replaced with a word exceeding hatred in every way, shape, and form. He was humiliated and angered. He never would've guessed what Levi meant saying "Who wants to go trick or treating?" he meant "who the fuck else wanna take advantage of Eren and treat him like a legitimate dog even though he's clearly a fucking human being and not a pet slash torture object for Levi and a piggy back ride for children."

Levi even wrote "Property of Levi Ackerman" and "If found, please return to 16065 N Sinadonna Lakes" on his collar. Why is it when you do a good deed... Levi will turn it against you?

The man walked proudly with Eren's leash in hand dragging the exhausted teen down the sidewalk as he used his strength to carry three children on his back who switched out every five minuets. They pulled on his cheeks and tugged his ears. But he was grateful to the little boy... Isaiah? because Isaiah fed him Snickers as they went house to house. And just like in the commercials, when you don't eat a snicker your a pissed off 50 meter monster destroying a city... he hoped these candies will turn him into a 50 meter titan so he could step on Levi like the old cynical ant he is.

"Tell me, dog, how are you doing back there?"

"I hope you have a heart attack," Eren spit bitterly. Levi glanced back and smirked. "That's not how you talk to your master, dog. Right brats?"

"Right!" the kids chanted in unison.

So what, Levi had his own army of little kids now? Is he some type of fucking dictator? Eren laughed as he said his thoughts aloud. "Haha! Levi, you have the perfect army! They're all your height! Ha, at least you don't have to feel intimidated standing next to them!"

Levi yanked his leash forward, making Eren yelp high-pitched. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry..." Eren mumbled.

"For?"

"You being the size of an overgrown infant."

_Smack!_

**~•~**

"Levi can we keep Spots?"

"Her name is Princess!"

"She's not a girl!"

"Levi! I wanna keep it!"

The man groaned angrily as the children pulled at hi pants leg and continued to argue and rant over Eren's pet name or what gender Eren is. Eren was forced onto Levi's lap as he held him down by his leash, holding his waist to his waist enjoying Eren's warmth.

"Shut up, brats and listen," when the kids settled down, Levi spoke. "His name his Brat and no you cannot keep him. He's my brat. And he's a girl."

"The hell?! You know damn well I'm a boy!" He said in Levi's ear quietly.

"I don't have proof brat. You could be hiding something," He placed his chin on Eren's shoulder and tightened his grip on Eren's leash.

"Who the fuc... who wants cookies?" Levi asked. The kids jumped happily and started shouting to get their sweets first. Honestly, the children didn't need anymore sweets but Levi was pleased with the mini brats.

"If you want cookies clean this pig's den up. I better not find a single toy on the floor." Eren smiled as the kids got to work, quickly following Levi's demands. He tugged forward making Levi lose his grips around his leash. Eren shifted on Levi's lap, turning his body so he could. face the shorter male, placing his legs on either side of Levi.

"Are kids still as bad as you think?" He draped his arms around Levi's neck and Levi tightened his grip around Eren's waist, pulling him over his crotch purposely. "I think they're little shits in general. But the kids aren't that shitty. Except that Colin and frog girl, they're fucking gross."

"You should've worn your costume. I spent like twenty dollars on it and I have to take it back."

Levi shook his head. "Don't do that. You paid for it, I'll keep it. But don't spend money on me, brat. Especially if you're on a budget."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll think of something." He pushed Eren off him gently and stood walking to the living room with a small, almost invisible smile. If you squint really hard you could see a smile ghosting his lips.

"Everybody sit down. Good, now this is how this'll work. Name one thing you like about Brat... and maybe you'll keep him... maybe."

Oh for fucks sakes... since when has Eren become a prize?

_Riiight_, when he dressed up like a dog wanted to be sold to a loving owner but instead his owner was Levi. At least that's what his collar said.

Each answer given was as expected innocent, vague and heart filled. While dirty thoughts ran through Levi's mind as he listened to each child's answer, he felt his heart tug at his chest. He wanted to vomit. This feeling was sickening and he felt like he wanted to slap himself to make the feeling calm the hell down.

Eren smiled as he watched Levi embrace the kids. The way he acted around them was as if he knew they all individually and vice versa. When each child had cookies and juice, Levi asked Eren to keep them company until he came back. When Eren asked where he was going, he got a "Stop being nosy fuck," as response.

Levi walked around the home and looked inside each room before he knocked on the only closed-door in the room.

"Come in," Levi opened the door and shut it behind him. "Oh, hello Levi. I hope the children were no problem for you. They're usually a hand full."

He tucked his hands into his jean pockets and said, "They aren't a hand full but they're not angels either."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out all the money inside and handing it to the lady nonchalantly. "It's not a lot right now but it's all I have on me. Take it."

"You don't have to do that-"

But I want to." he deadpanned. "I'd feel like shit leaving here without giving anything. And I'll come back soon to give more. Trust me, I have a fuck ton of money that I have no fucking idea to do with."

She took he money skimming over it quickly before taking Levi's hand. "You're such a sweet boy; heaven sent."

"More like Hell sent. I'm nowhere near clean. My hands have already been stained." She nodded and put the money inside the drawer. "I'll buy the kids some clothes and food and I'll try to fix the bathroom sink."

"Like I said, I'll be back. It's getting late and I should drop Eren home." Levi turned on his heels and paced out. Feeling a little bit better about himself.

**~•~**

Levi yawned as he opened the front door to his home. He trudged upstairs, showered quickly and changed before collapsing on his bed. Isabel meowed, notifying Levi she was in the room before hopping on his bed and snuggling next to him.

"You spoiled shit," he said, petting her head. "Get the fuck off my bed before you sleep outside." The cat blinked and snuggled deeper onto his side, purring lowly.

He smirked and lifted her up setting her on the wood floor making her yowl angrily. "You can get your own place anytime, Isabel. Until then you can't do anything." he said as he dozed off into a light slumber.

A strong, disgusting aroma hit Levi's nostrils making him jump out of his deepening sleep and growled as he realized the situation at hand. "I really despise you right now." Isabel swayed and walked out the room as if she didn't just substitute the bathroom with his fucking shoes. "Well, I guess you can piss on my shoes you shit," Levi said. He picked up his tarnished shoes and threw them away before he washed his hands and wiped the floor.

As he settled back in bed, he caught notice of the white bag Eren brought with his costume. Now that he thought about it what did Eren get him? Curiousity got the best of him and a series of michevious thoughts ran through his mind as he pulled each item out the bag.

A maid's dress, stockings, an apron and a small card that said:

_I saw this and thought it sscreamed nagging, clean freak housewife and thought of you._

_~Eren_

He scoffed and placed the items back in the bag. As he rested against his headboard, he reread the simple note card with only one thing in mind.

_Good job brat. You just wrote your own future._

* * *

A/N: Hello my mini shortcakes! I have decided to post two chapters because I head back to anime school this Monday! (God, I wish...) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up the two day post pace I started but I'll try. So if I'm not able to post on Tuesday, you have the next chapter. I should head to bed because it's one am where I am and I'm neglecting sleep.

Review Response:

CheshireKitKat: Don't worry, I will x)

MonkeyDL: Thank you and only Levi is French in this story. Eren is German in this. I read fanfics were Levi is French so I'm sure if it's true or if it's a fun thing. But Eren is for sure of German heritage

ella343e: Thanks for the support, I appreciate it.

DarkAngelz99: Hey, dont wish better for me, I should be wishing you the best of luck! I'm sorry to hear about your family, I know how that is. Stay strong and positive.

Lady-Mademoiselle: It's appealing because it' hasn't been done. I've searched for model AU's in the shingeki fandom and there aren't alot so I thought why not make one myself?

Mermaidhorse: Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter Seven: Strawberry Zabaglione

A/N: Some lime lies ahead.

.

**Levi's Home**

**6:24 PM**

"Levi, what's in the bag~ I wanna know~!"

The male gripped the handle on the prongs as flipped the thick chunk of ham, the smell of grilled ham and seasoning filled the backyard and scented the lively home. Quickly, he kneeled down and pushed the bag closer to his foot.

"What's. in. the bag?!" Hanji nearly shouted, she smiled widely and jumped waiting for the answer.

"None of your fucking business, four eyes. Now sit your annoying ass down."

"I'm bored! Erwin won't let me watch TV!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "That's not my problem. Go play with Petra or something, I'm busy."

"But she's upstairs with Auruo!" Levi's ears perked up hearing this. He narrowed his eyes dangerously unintentionally and mumbled, "Doing what, exactly?"

Hanji laughed like a madman, she hooked an arm around Levi and cooed, "I didn't know you were into that pervy stuff~ but I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything but mumbling."

Levi pushed her away in disgust. "You say I'm the pervert?" Levi looked back when he heard the door unlock followed by footsteps, Mikasa's voice then Erwin's voice.

"Tell Mikasa come here, four eyes. Now you have something to do." Hanji left quickly. Her annoying voice asking Mikasa to go into the backyard and when Mikasa was there, Levi turned to his younger sibling.

"I want you to watch the food," He picked up the white bag and handed the prongs to her. "Why should I do this? I picked up Eren and his mom like you said. You can finish dinner."

"It's only for a few minuets. I'll come back down and help you, okay?" The woman stared at her brother, trying to read his expression before nodding her head and walking to the grill. "Hurry up." She said simply.

Levi mumbled a quick thanks and walked inside his home. He noticed Carla and Hanji sitting in the living room; Hanji bombarding Eren's mom with questions about his personal life. He then realized Eren was in the kitchen and paced towards it.

He entered the kitchen, cautious of Isabel's tail. He looked up to see Eren sitting at the kitchen counter, quickly typing away at his phone. Too busy to notice Levi standing only a few inches from him.

"I would hope you're not associating yourself another lover," Eren looked up quickly. He noticed Levi's voice was more enigmatic than sarcastic. He could see a faint playful smirk ghosting his lips. His eyes then wandered to the white bag from...

Dear god...

A bad feeling emerged from his stomach as thoughts circulated from his mind, thinking about what Levi was going to do. "What, you staring at me like I killed your dog and dangled him in front of you." Those infamous dark, dreadful attempts at humor that only Levi would find enjoyable and not the least bit disgusting.

"I-I'm not! I... I'm not talking to another lover, it's Armin. And you're not my lover, old man!" Levi scoffed and walked closer to Eren. When he was standing in front of the younger male, he shoved the bag into Eren's chest and smirked darkly.

"Remember when I said, and I quote: Don't worry about it, I'll think of something?" Eren responded with a timid shake of his head.

"Well I thought about it brat. And I'm sure it'll be fun... for me."

Eren set the bag down. "I'm not putting that thing on! It's yours, not mine! You're taking this whole "relationship" scandal to a new level. I know we're still a "thing" but we're at home. No paparazzi, no fans. Plus my mom is here!... And I don't care what sick kinks you want to satisfy."

Levi crossed his arms, clearly unphased by Eren's ridiculous rant. "It's not exactly a "kink" I want you to fulfill. It's more like... punishment."

"For what?! I didn't do shit to you!"

"Eren, are you alright?" Carla called from the living room. Eren rolled his eyes and yelled a quick "I'm fine," before focusing on Levi.

He noticed a devious look on Levi's face that made Eren uncomfortable. Levi took a few steps back before saying, "She doesn't know, does she?"

"You mean my mom? Of course not. Why would I tell her I'm dating a douchebag?" Levi shrugged. "Good point, you shit. Like strike a deal."

"Nope. I don't do deals anymore. And knowing you, you'll find someway to screw me over."

"Yes, I will. But this deal is simple and it's not a dangerous one at that; just humiliating."

"I'm not doing it," he turned back to his phone and went online. Seeing this, Levi snatched his phone and held it away from him. "Give it back, you old bat!"

"Listen to me and you'll get your shitty phone back."

"I don't have to listen to you. Why don't you find the nearest daycare to take over? The nearest one is within a mile radius." The shorter man gripped the phone tightly making Eren squeal as a small crack formed in the upper left corner. "This phone is a piece of shit. Like you. Now, if you want this back shut the hell up, sit down and listen to my instructions. Got that?"

When Eren nodded, Levi loosened his grip. He slid the phone into his pocket and looked at Eren.

"If you don't want your precious mommy finding out about us, I'd suggest growing some balls and do as I say. For dinner, I want you to service our guest in that maid's outfit you got me."

"My mom is sitting out there on your fucking couch, and you want me to walk out dressed as your petty little servant?!" He yelled hushed.

"...Yes. Seems like you're not completely mentally handicap after all."

"I'm not stupid, old man. I don't want my mom seeing me like that, it's embarrassing," He put his hands on his face at the thought of it. "It's bad enough she thinks I'm dating Mikasa."

"...What was that?"

Eren looked up. "She thinks that Mikasa and I will be a good match and we'll make beautiful children one day. With my eyes and her hair."

Levi scowled and inhaled deeply. "Then you're definitely wearing this. Like hell your mom's gonna to play matchmaker with my sister. And why the fuck you?"

"Thanks for the confidential boost."

"You're fucking welcome. Now put on the dress, fuckface. You have guest to serve."

**~•~**

"You have outdone yourself, Levi. You haven't cooked this much in a while." Erwin said, watching the foil wrapped trays of food placed in the middle of the table. "I helped cook this too." Mikasa said, taking her seat across from where Eren's supposed to sit.

"Ah, you too Mikasa."

Auruo's hand reached to undo to the foil to dive in but it was quickly smacked away. "It's impolite to eat without Eren," Petra scolded. "Speaking of Eren, where is he?"

"Right-whoa! Ri-right here..." Silence. The thickening awkward silent lurking through the air except for Hanji's over excited breathing. Eren shyly tugged at the annoying frills on the dress. Feeling rather feminine doing so. "You almost busted your ass in those heels, I'm not looking forward to paying for you medical expense in the hospital." The short man said bitterly.

Mikasa kicked Levi and shot a dark look at him. With her expression alone Levi knew she wanted an explanation behind this. But he wasn't giving one up anytime soon. Oh no, not while he was enjoying it.

Carla cleared her throat and asked slowly, "Why are you dressed like that?!"

"Please don't ask," he muttered back. He straightened his posture and walked with slow, cautious steps around the table, leaning over Erwin and Mikasa's shoulders to unwrap the food. Eren could feel everybody's eyes staring solely at him. Their gazes were uncomfortable but he stuck through it with dark red cheeks. When he walked past Levi, he felt a small slap at his ass making him yelp high pitch and growl. He stood in place for a moment, using all his strength not to snap and continued to feed Levi's guest.

Once everyone had food on their plates, he was finally seated next to his mother. She glanced at her son who picked away mindlessly at his food. "Eren, shouldn't you also provide us with drinks?" Levi asked.

"I think Eren's done enough," Petra said quickly. She stood and said, "Wine anybody? My specialty." She hurried to the kitchen with Auruo in pursuit.

"Eren~" Hanji cooed. "You look so cute! Ah, this maid idea was absolutely cute! Are you into that kind of stuff?! Huh!? Is it some type of fetish?"

"Stop creeping him out, four eyes. And stop with your intolerable questioning." Levi said with a sharp tone.

Hanji rolled her eyes. "It's just a few questions. Now, Eren, do you enjoy cross dressing? Are you into cosplaying kinky stuff? I mean a maid is pretty sexual-Ow! Calm yourself Levi. I'm sorry you have a short temper. Ahahaha~!"

"Real fucking clever, you shit. Now why don't you take your clever ass and get the hell out my house? I don't need to take your shit."

"Can't take a joke, Levi. Shame on you~ It's bad not to laugh often, you'll end up lonely and with no sex life and... oh... sorry..."

Petra returned with full glasses of wine, placing them in front of everybody before taking her seat.

"The brat can't drink," Levi said casually, pressing the glass to his lips.

"I insist," Petra retorted. "It's a Strawberry Zabaglione. My favorite desserts with wine."

Eren picked up the glass, drinking it slowly and loving the taste. From there, dinner carried on like normal and when Eren was comfortable, began eating. When he took a bite of his macaroni, he bite into something hard. He looked at Eren and asked, "What the hell is in this? I bit something hard."

"It's probably bacon you shit. Or maybe it's the fucking chicken, dumbass. Now shut up and eat your food." Eren chewed slowly, testing out the piece before swallowing it and drinking a mouthful of wine behind it. He shivered softly then finished the rest of his ham.

Carla seeing this, rubbed his back softly and kissed his cheeks. She then asked softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Dressed like that. I know you'd have more morals than to dress like that. I want an answer. And I don't want "Because I wanted to" as an answer because I know that's bullshit."

"Levi... is a prick." he whispered.

She casted a dark glance at the smaller male who ate his food as if he did nothing wrong. "He made you do this?"

Eren nodded his head and before Carla could get up and beat the shit out of the cynical old man, Eren stopped her. "You can't do anything. Stay out of this!"

"How can I not do anything? You're my son and this is completely inappropriate!" Eren sighed, pushing his locks out of his eyes. "B-because you can't. No matter how much I want to leave this bastard, I can't."

"And why the hell not? This isn't a good thing!"

"I know, I understand that. Just drop it, okay?"

"I'm not dropping this, you-"

"Stop worrying about me!" Eren shouted. "I'm not a kid anymore, so stop! Just fucking drop it already!"

Carla scowled and turned away from her son. "Then I won't worry about it. You're nineteen, you're an adult. So I guess you don't need me, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You sure said it like it." Eren stood quickly, escaping the situation with wobbly steps and walked up stairs.

"Carla, you should-"

"I don't want to hear it, Erwin. He's my son and you know how it goes, mother knows best."

Hanji smiled and said, "That's riiight~ Speaking of mothers knows best, how do you feel about him dressed like that? Pretty hot right?"

"Hanji, stop it," Erwin said lowly. "I can't have any fun! I want to arrange a photo shoot! How about a maid Eren and a Prince Levi! Or how about Eren as Levi's slave?! Or how about the other way around?!"

A slam of table wear sounded and an angry Levi stood. "I'm sick of this shit. I'm heading up stairs where I don't have to listen to her nonstop bullshit. This is ri- goddamn- diculous. I'll see you all later."

~•~

Levi walked up stairs and followed the trail of black heeled pumps and stockings scattered about leading to the guest room. He opened the door and saw Eren sitting at the foot of the bed with his face buried in his hands. He closes the door behind him, making Eren look up angrily. "What the fuck do you want now? You got your sick laughs and fucked up how everyone's respect for me. What else do you want from me?" Levi next to Eren, resting back on his elbows.

"...I ah... look kid, I'm not a person who apologizes but I guess I can say I'm sorry." Eren rolled his eyes pushing Levi away from him. "You're a joke, you old dick."

"How so?" Levi asked nonchalantly. "Like you'll ever be sorry. You'll just keep up with this crap and act as if it's nothing! I'm sick of it!"

"Calm down brat, you'll give yourself high blood pressure and your balls haven't dropped yet."

Eren's eyes twitched softly and he groaned, falling backwards onto the bed, completely out of it. He was done. He was sick of the torture, he was sick of the fame, and most importantly, he was sick of Levi. Just fucking sick of everything. He wanted his old life back. No. He needed his old life back.

But Levi's mindset was entirely different from Eren's.

Levi couldn't help but take in Eren's body. He wasn't afriad to admit his body looked too good in that outfit. Eren pulled the dress off much better than Levi could. He looked so innocent. So pure like a newborn baby. Absolutely no impurities or sins against him. He was an angel. An angel Levi wanted for so long. Now was the perfect time. He should take him now while he had the chance...

A light flutter arose from his chest making him tsk in disgust and discomfort. This fucking feel was back, just like the day of the photo shoot. Shit, but this feeling was stronger. It wasn't guilt or missing someone dear to him. It was much different. It was a feeling that made you want to throw up and ignore but you can't because it keeps pestering you! Is this... disgusting. This feeling was nothing more than sexual tension and Levi needed to relieve it; Via Eren.

"Tu es tellement vulnérable, Eren," Levi said lowly. He slowly crawled towards Eren. The boy sat up quick, hearing his name. "What did you say?"

Eren took in the dark and...seductive? smirk on Levi's face. Out of instinct, Eren crawled backwards trying to escape the smaller male's uncharacteristic glare.

"Je me demande comment vous regardez cul..." Eren's back leaned against the pillows and his head hit the dashboard with an audible thump. Levi crawled in between Eren's legs, pinning his wrist down to the bed. Why wasn't Eren fighting back?! His brain screamed from Eren to move and push the filthy geezer off him. But his body was more in control; and his body said stay still and don't move.

" Vous auriez l'air si belle sur vos genoux..." Levi purred lowly in his ear, nibbling softly on the skin underneath his ear. Eren clenched his fist and said, "Stop speaking French. I can't understand you." His eyes dilated as Levi kissed along his neck; sucking thin skin trying to leave a mark. A dog collar with his name saying Eren was his property was feeble. But leaving a love bite meant Eren was his and only his.

"Voulez-vous vraiment me comprendre? Oui ou non, gamin?" Qui means yes! So non meant no...

"Oui?" Eren replied wryly, inhaling a sharp intake of breath when Levi's cold hands moved along Eren's inner thigh, rubbing smooth circles on the skin dangerously close to his length which was restricted behind lace panties Levi decided to buy as part of the costume. At least a size too big for Eren's hips so they hung a little loose along his hips.

Levi chuckled, pushing Eren's weight against the headboard, sitting him up and sliding his hands underneath Eren. He propped the taller onto his lap and grouped him happily.

"Parler une langue que vous comprenez, c'est ennuyeux. Alors vas te faire encule. Dieu, ton cul est incroyable. Vous êtes presque-" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck tight, feeling light headed. His stomach grumbled and bubbled, making Levi grow slightly concerned.

"Oi, you alrigh-" Eren was quick on his feet, nearly tripping over in the process but made a B-line to the bathroom. He clumsily closed the door halfway before hunching over and throwing up. Levi wrinkled his nose and muttered, "Such a fucking turn off..." before getting on his feet and walking to the bathroom door. He knocked softly, listening to the disgusting sounds from Eren. "You better not vomit on my floor, you brat. I just mopped." Eren coughed up viciously, followed by more sickening sounds.

He pushed open the door and kneeled besides the teen, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Eren groaned loudly, falling backwards against the tub.

The man took some toilet paper and cleaned the vile from the corner of his lips. Eren's head lolled onto Levi's shoulder. The man pressed his hand against Eren's head as he slowly drifted to sleep. "Jesus," Levi muttered. He pulled Eren to his feet and ushered him to the bathroom counter, running cold water into the sink. "I want you to wash your face. Do not put the water on anything but cold. I'll get you some clothes, okay?"

Out the corner of his eyes, he watched as Levi paced out the bathroom. His body wanted to shut down on him. He had no energy left. As if everything was slowly down and blurred. He took a dizzy step, quickly catching himself and using the bathroom counter as leverage.

Shit, I need to keep my eyes open... I can't sleep yet...

He took another step, this time falling over and knocking his face against the door frame. He lied there, listening to the hazy water fill the sink soon to run over. The room was falling dark and all he wanted to was sleep.

This all felt like a dream to him; A bad dream that he didn't want.

But everybody knows sooner or later, at some point, you have to wake up.

* * *

A/N:Translations (Apologies if they're wrong):

"Je me demande comment vous regardez cul..." ~ "I wonder how you'd look ass up..."

"Vous auriez l'air si belle sur vos genoux..." ~ "You'd look so beautiful on your knees..."

"Voulez-vous vraiment me comprendre? Oui ou non, gamin?" ~ "Do you really wish to understand me? Yes or no brat?"

"Parler une langue que vous comprenez, c'est ennuyeux. Alors vas te faire encule. Dieu, ton cul est incroyable. Vous êtes presque-" ~ "Speaking a language you'll understand is boring. So fuck you. God, your ass is amazing. You're almost-"

Again, I'm very sorry if they're incorrect translations. But thank god for Levi's French dirty talkin' ;)

.

Hello my mini cakes! Thanks for reading and supporting this story as I always say~

I hatee how i paced this chapter but I'm on the bus and I'm trying to type this out, watch my sister and ignore my friend Ethan who's trying to see what I'm trying up.

Wait, speaking of the bus and friends, did you guys go back to school this week? If so, how was it? and if not, lucky you. Angst will start from this chapter so next chapter will be focused more on Levi and Eren's relationship and shiz like that.

Anyways, it's 6:30-ish so I gotta head off to school.

Till next time, stay sweet~

Review Response:

ella343e: Mhm. Definite relationship tension. But'll be love-hate relationship instead of full on lovey-dovey.

Pupples: Tell me about it. But unfortunately, slapping somebody is considered "violence"... even if you have a reason to.

CeruleanCat: Awesome. There are some really good Riren/Ereri fanfics out there. Some of my inspiration for this is the author Lunatrancy

Letyourselfgo42: And it'll keep getting better. And this is not the last of that costume. It cannot go this way xD

Lovely-Bunny: Thanks. I'll try to add fluff to lighten the story a little.

neekuchiki: Website please~ I'd love to read it

Hibary-Hiwatari: Penalty game is set but not done. We will be seeing the maid outfit again.

Mermaidhorse: MrHouseWife... I gotta start using that :3


	9. Chapter Eight:Pomegranate Cherry Pudding

"Mama! Papa!" The seven year old Eren ran to his parents. The sun was shining bright above, kissing his skin.

His feet ran swiftly through the sand before reaching the large beach blanket where his parents sat and ran into his mother's embrace. He snuggled his mother, inhaling her deeply immediately recognizing her. Her brown locks tickled the side of his chubby cheeks making him grin wider. Finally he looked up to see Carla moving her hair from her eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

"Mama, I wanna go in the water! Can we go?! Can we go?!"

Carla giggled softly and kissed Eren's nose before saying, "The waves are crashing onto shore and it's a rough current out there. Plus you can't swim."

The boy's smile died a little but his face changed into determination. He gripped Carla's hand. "I promise I'll stay close to shore, I won't go too far out! Plus I'll wear a floatie and papa can watch me!" Eren inhaled a soft breath.

The woman was no longer focused on her son. Instead she changed her view and stared out into the ocean, watching the current get stronger with each crash on shore. Her demeanor seemed to change. Her lips thinned and her eyes narrowed. Soon she replied, "Go ahead."

He let go of his mother's hand slowly, a look of confusion and skepticism on his face as he took a few steps back. Eren stared at his mother for a bit who sent dark sideways glances at him. But, he decided to ignore the butterflies, adjusted his floatie and ran out towards the ocean.

He took slow, hazardous steps into the big blue and within minuets his tiny, stubby feet could no longer reach the ocean floor.

"Mama, look at me!"

...

"Mommy, look at me! I can swim, see!" Eren called out, he used his small hands to keep in steady from the ocean's current, attempting to keep himself for drifting away from shore.

...

"Mommy?... Can you still hear me? I'm right here, mommy; please look at me!" He watched as Carla muttered something and stood along with Eren's father.

"Go get him, Grisha."

The man scowled and walked slowly put the ocean. "Are you sure I should get him?"

"Go get him. I'm not asking again." Her voice was demanding; threatening. The man finally dived in, the cold water gracing his heated skin. Eren only watched from afar. He was well awear his father's coming to save him but in all reality, he wanted his mom to acknowledge him. Finally, a force broke through the surface making Eren jump back but a hand caught his arm before he could drift away.

"Are you ready to go, Eren?" The boy smiled and latched onto his father, holding onto his shoulders tightly and burying his head into Grisha's shoulder-blade. "Mhn, I'm ready, I'm sure mommy's waiting for- daddy?"

Salty. Disgusting, irritating salty water that filled Eren's tiny lungs in a flash. He kicked his feet and wailed his arms rapidly as he tried to break through the water's surface but he was only held deeper into the dark blue. He could see his father staring down at him though the water offered a hazy, wavy blur.

Eren's oxygen supply was thinning and he knew he didn't have much left. He wanted to get out, the water suffocating him was hurting him in such ways words can't describe.

But in that moment, the young Eren realized a dreadful, haunting thing: The ocean is a beautifully cruel thing.

**~•~**

Levi woke up to a sharp hit to his face from none other than Eren's elbow.

"Oi, you shitty brat!" Levi sat up suddenly, feeling his bruised jaw line. He wanted to push Eren off the bed out of aggravation but the idea quickly slipped away after recognizing Eren's soft whimpers resonating through the room.

"Eren?" Levi glanced towards Eren. His voice was low and gentle. He watched Eren's fist curl and uncurl as he twist and turned uncomfortably.

Levi grimaced at the sweat soaking Eren's bandaged forehead

"Brat, come on wake up."

Levi looked up quickly at the heart monitor as the beeping sped up along with Eren's breathing. What the hell is wrong with him?!

Levi's heart dropped into his stomach as a swarm of bad things came to him. Without thinking he placed his arm over his chest, careful of the wires protruding from his body and shook him slowly yet forcefully.

"Come on brat, get up." He remained calm. No way in hell was Levi going to sound panicked. But he wasn't scared to say he was. Eren clutched onto the hospital sheets, making Levi's facial features soften. "Come on, come on! Wake the fuck up, Eren! Don't kill yourself, you brat! You're heart needs to slow the fuck down.."

Levi stopped shaking Eren and instead took his hand and swallowed thickly. He held Eren's hand tightly and smoothed the sweat filled bangs from his eyes. "You piece of shit..." he muttered.

The mumbling became rapid, and his breathing was uneven. Levi's heart panged in his chest as he caught his mother's name and a man named Grisha? in Eren's frantic spew of words.

A nightmare? How childish. Levi thought. He rubbed smooth circles on the back of the teen's hand, mumbling softly.

Eren gripped Levi's hand before his eyes flew open. Panicked sea green eyes enlarged and frightened. He reached out to search for anything solid, finding grip with Levi's shoulder. His grip tightened as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's torso, holding him securely. Eren shivered before struggling to release himself of Levi's embrace.

"No! Stay away from me!" Eren cried. He waved his arms around before hitting Levi on his back. The shorter man threw Eren down on the hospital bed wincing in pain. His hands balled to fist as he stood on his feet and tried his best no to hurt Eren. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What the fuck was that for?! You're the one pissing yourself in your sleep like a bitch!"

Eren growled, hauling himself back and away from Levi. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Hurt you? I tried to help your dumbass."

"You're all against me," Eren clawed at his face, his breathing became ragged again as he began to rock back and forth. He started past Levi and the shorter male noticed his darkened orbs. "You're all against me... you-you-you're all pigs!"

"Who's against you?"

"All of you! Mom, dad, Mikasa, Armin, Petra, you! You're all monsters, just leave me alone!"

"...Did you vomit your brains out too or are you just that fucking stupid? It's a damn nightmare, get the hell over it. Why are you taking it seriou-"

"Shut up," Eren spit bitterly.

"Eren-"

"I said shut the hell up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Eren tugged at his hair, resting his back against the wall with a distressed look. Levi opened his mouth to say something but nothing cane out. Instead, he looked at Eren with no emotion. He stood about a good length from Eren, completely unphased by his uncharacteristic behavior. Eren's eyebrow twitched making Levi wrinkle his nose.

"I want you to die. Go crawl in a hole and croak! How about I kill you? One slit to the neck? A stab through the heart? Huh? Or-or how about a gunshot to the head? T-there all quick and painless!"

"I don't know what medication they're giving you, but it's driving you bat shit crazy." Levi began walking out but before he could reach the door a loud crash was heard, followed by quick footsteps.

An elongated beep filled the room.

Levi turned quickly, a sharp object slicing the first layer of skin on his cheek. Eren's arm launched back ready to strike Levi. The man noticed the object was a large white piece of glass which he recognized as the flower vace Carla got him.

"You can't kill me, if I kill you first! I'll kill you all! I'll kill all of you!" Levi maneuvered to the left, avoiding the attack. He pushed Eren back said, "Are you fucking insane?! What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"What's going on in here?" Levi and Eren turned to see a man standing in the door way taking in the situation. "Why did your monitor flat line?"

"He's trying to kill me!" Eren exclaimed quickly, his hands searched the floor for the glass to try to finish Levi off.

Levi sent a dark glare at Eren. "Kill you? You're out your goddamn mind, Jeager. If anything, I was trying to avoid being killed by that angsty, over emotional teenager."

"I'm not over emotional, you're all trying to hurt me! You're all a threat-"

"Stop fucking saying that! The only thing that's a threat in here is you! Trying to go on a killing spree with a fucking glass vace; that sounds pretty fucked up to me!"

A broad hand rested against Levi's shoulder. He pushed the hand away and turned on his heels. "Is there something you want?" he asked coldly.

"I believe visitor hours are over. Please, come with me,"

"..." Levi's brow furrowed questioningly. It was only quarter past the hour and visiting time was over at eight forty.

...but then again, getting the fuck away from Eren before he tries to slaughter his guts over the wall with a Get Well card seemed like a good idea. The hospital worker called in an assistant who guided Eren safely back into bed while the man escorted Levi out and to the waiting rooms.

"What in god's name is wrong with him? Is there a reason he's completely out of it? This kid is bouncing off the homicidal manic walls and it's creeping me the fuck out."

The man sat down with a long sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "When you first brought him here and we did tests, we found a drug in his system. It's unidentified at the moment but for now it's along the lines of PCP to legal highs. Though, it's more likely PCP due to his unstable, psychotic state. He's been having some really bad hallucinations. There's also some alcohol in his system which is also affecting his nervous system and we may or may not let him go depending on his condition later in the week."

Levi took a tissue from the table and sat down, wiping his bleeding cheek. "PCP?" he said with a rise of a brow. "Drugs are for fucking idiots. Where the hell would he get PCP or any of that shit?"

"In the Sina district it's easy to obtain from local dealers. Do you want a band-aid for that?"

"No. This isn't about me, this is about that mentally unstable brat in the room. I always knew he had problems. From first glance he looked like the type of kid who would crack easily but he's the opposite. But I never liked the idea of giving him alcohol but it was only to fuck with him."

The doctor tapped his chin. "Who gave him alcohol?"

"We were at a dinner party at my house. A friend of mine made her favorite dessert which does contain some alcohol."

"You're lucky it wasn't full on liquor. Otherwise, Eren would've overdosed right then and there and that would have been death on your watch. Do you know anybody who lives in Sina who may be able to get their hands on drugs?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, a few close ties."

"Are they family?"

"I have a sister. That's it."

"What's her first and last name, date of birth and age?"

"None of your fucking business, born in Shitember and she's fuck you years old. Any more questions?"

"I uh... no sir."

Levi took a seat in front of the doctor, cozying into the cliche furniture. "When I came back upstairs, I found Eren laying on the floor and his nose was bleeding. Which is one of the reasons I brought him here."

"He hit his head pretty hard which may have triggered something. I wouldn't say he was dying but he was pale and cold which I could understand why you were scared. Bringing him here was a good thing, if we didn't put him on treatment soon enough well..."

Levi stood quickly and said, "I've heard enough. I'll be back to check on the brat later."

"Wait, where are you going?!" The doctor called.

Too late. Levi was already out the building, inhaling deeply the fresh November air. He zipped up his jacket as the winds started to pick up. He walked to his car with long, quick strides and when he was inside, started it and pulled off.

**~•~**

The first thing he did was head downtown, made a few turns stopped at two lights then finally turned into the city plaza and parked near the large building with the name _**ACKERMAN**_ on top.

He paced inside quickly to avoid the soft chills. It's been while since he's last been inside Mikasa's gym. The last time he was here was about four months ago when she didn't have lunch and Levi offered to bring her something.

He could hear the loud music mix in with Mikasa's strong voice followed by synchronized hits to a punching bag. "Alexandrea, your jab should be with your opposite hand. You're right-handed, correct?"

"Right!"

"Then you should be punching with your left hand." Levi walked past the receptionist counter who flashed a quick smile to the man. He walked into studio B-3 and knocked on the open door.

"Oi, Mikasa," he called. The woman's head whipped around, he hands still correcting her student's faults. "Levi? Why are you here?!"

"It's Levi!"

"That's the actually Levi!"

"Mikasa, you know him!?"

"Ah! I want your autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Can I get a picture!"

"No, I want the picture!"

The man groaned and took a few steps back as the swarm over young to middle-aged women began to crowd him. Mikasa only stood, placing a gloved hand on her hip before sighing heavily. She sent a threatening look to her older sibling, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh my god is he bleeding?! Someone get a paramedic!"

"I know CPR!"

"I know it too!"

"CPR and an ambulance is unnecessary. It's a fucking cut." Levi responded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're so cute! I bet the cut's from Eren!"

"Where's Eren? I want a picture of him too!"

"Are you guys still dating?!"

"I hope you didn't break up!"

"Where's Eren?!" Levi felt a wave of guilt come over him hearing Eren's name. He chewed his bottom lip softly and said, "Eren's a little sick right now."

"He spoke to me!"

"Nuh-uh! He spoke to me, he was staring at me with those pretty eyes!" These woman act as if Levi wasn't human but an object. Of course he could speak what the fuck did they think he is?

"Wait...Pretty eyes...? The only one with pretty eyes is Eren..." Shit, he said that aloud. And the crowd screamed in delight, immediately snapping photos of the model. His eyes darkened realizing the stupid mistake.

A loud sound rippled through the air, causing Levi's heartbeat to jump. It was Mikasa's whistle and it worked to. The women lined up in front of the trainer as she stood displeased by their behavior. She let the whistle drop and rest against her chest.

Hm... maybe Levi should get a whistle instead... or just use Mikasa as a bodyguard.

"You're actions are unacceptable," Her voice was calm and commanding. Her voice was one of a leader, it was no wonder why everyone listened to her. "Now," she bent down and picked up a bottle of water and drapped a towel around her shoulders.

" I expect all of you to get back to work and go through all the drills until I get back."

Levi smirked as he watched the women begin, getting into their beginning poses and finally getting to work. Mikasa walked past her brother without a word, leading him outside the gym. Once they were outback she immediately asked, "Why are you here? I told you not to come unless I call."

"I know, I know," Levi closed the door and ran his hand through his locks.

"That's the exact reason you can't come around here. I don't want my name in media."

"I understand that, alright? I would'nt come here unless I really need too."

Mikasa smoothed her hair back and tied it up in a bun. "How's Eren? Is he okay, has he been released?"

Levi shook his head. "No. He's paranoid as fuck right now and tried to slit my throat with a glass vace," he turned his face, showing her the irritated wound on his face. She walked to her brother and rubbed the cut with her thumb. "He did this? What did you do?"

He pushed her hand away. "How do you know I did anything to the shit?"

"You always do just to get a sick laugh out of it. Remember, you put the poor boy in a maid outfit and heels."

"Like that'll be the last time..." He muttered. "But this time I didn't do anything except try to make sure he was alright."

"I see."

"PCP."

"What?"

"The doctors believe he has PCP in his system, though it hasn't been confirmed yet. I left in charge of dinner, you helped cook the meat but you made the sweet potato salad, the mashed potatoes... the macaroni."

Mikasa rose an unimpressed brow. "I did. Eren told me he likes macaroni and it's been a while since he's last had it. So i decided to make some."

"He told me he bit into something hard."

"Okay...so?"

"PCP can come in capsules, meaning you hid a pill in his food without him knowing."

"Levi, that is the stupidest assumption I've ever heard. Do you have any proof? Why are you throwing me under the bus when I didn't do anything?"

"It have to have been you. You were the only person in the kitchen."

"You're terrible. Why would you think that?! I would never hurt Eren!"

"Bullshit! You're trying to get rid of him so nobody can take me away from you. I'll always be your "big brother" huh? You can't stand the fact that someone else will have me."

"Open your damn eyes Levi! I would never hurt Eren, he means something to me; he's like an alternate version of you. Why would I want to hurt someone who's means something to me? And it makes it worse that your spewing all that crap about me! Of course you'll always be my big brother, you're all I have. You and Eren are the closest things I have to call family, so why would I try to get rid of family?!"

"..."

She marched to Levi and gripped his shoulders tightly, shoving him harshly against the building. "Answer me,"

"Let me the fuck go!"

"No! I can't believe you right now!" He grip tightened and she brought her head to Levi's chest. "How could you think so poorly of me? I've known you for eight years, dammit. We've lived through hell, we know what it's like to go days without eating and not knowing where we're gonna lay our heads that night. If I hurt Eren, I'd hurt you; if I kill Eren, It'd kill you too. I don't want you to suffer. You didn't let me down so why would I let you?"

"...Look I-"

"You're stressed out. You're worried about Eren and I get that," she raised her head and released her strong grip. "But you can't go around accusing people because that'd look bad on your part. Especially if you're wrong." Levi could heard the sharpness in her voice. Like venom from a snake pulsing through him rapidly,

She opened the gym door. "I have a class to get to. I... I should go,"

"Wait but-!"

"And by the way, I wasn't the only one in the kitchen."

**~•~**

Levi felt like shit. He rested his head against the steering wheel and mumbled a rant of profanities. Not only was Eren homicidal and in the hospital but he pissed off his Mikasa as well. Plus he had no fucking idea who put Eren in this predicament and his chest would not stop pounding on top of that; god, he was tired of this bullshit. He couldn't stop thinking about Eren and what he did to Mikasa was shitty and knowing that made him feel more like shit.

Oh today is just a win.

Why couldn't he be a sociopath and not care bout how others felt and not feel sympathy for no one but himself? Sometimes, life just isn't fair.

His phone buzzed and annoyed he read the text.

**Hanji**: Holy shit! Eren's crazy! We're at the hospital BTW

**Levi: **I couldn't have fucking guessed. And I know, it's just a drug he took that's making him paranoid as shit. Who's with you?

**Hanji: **Erwin and Carla. He's vicious towards him mom... he's kinda scaring me D: This is like a horror movie and Eren's a psycho escape patient who goes on a wild killing rampage wand kills everyone he hates!

**Levi: **You're a psycho escape patient four eyes. Oi, shitty glasses, do me a favor

**Hanji: **No, I do not have advice on how to grow taller

**Levi: **You're lucky I'm not in the same room as your blind ass. I need you to tell me what you can on PCP

**Hanji: **...

**Hanji; **You shouldn't do drugs. No matter how depressed you are

**Levi:** _Th_anks doctor fuckface, I really needed the medical tip. I know that and it's not for me. The doctor says he has that drug in his system and that's fucking with his nervous system. So what do you know about it, I don't have all fucking day.

**Hanji: **Well, back in college when I was studying to be a scientist, I tested how drugs effect the human body and the state of mind. PCP also know as Phencyclidine or commonly called Angel Dust. It's basically a hallucinogen. It was developed as an anaesthetic and painkiller. It might make you feel really happy and upbeat but in Eren's case, he's very panicky and paranoid. He believe things that aren't true which makes him more aggressive and violent. That's about it...

**Levi: **Alright shitstain, thanks

**Hanji: **Anytime short stuff ^_^

**Levi: **By the way, was anybody else in the kitchen with mikasa yesterday?

**Hanji: **I dunno

**Levi: **Fucking useless as always

**Hanji: **I didn't have to explain PCP to you! Take your ass on Google next time!

Levi scowled and turned on his car, pulling out the parking lot and pulling out onto the main road. He gripped his wheel as the words "next time" invaded his head. It made him sick to his stomach knowing Hanji said those words. As if Levi would let something like this happen to Eren again, Mikasa would never forgive him! Mikasa?

Levi scratched his head aa he said his thoughts softly, "Is it really Mikasa who'd never forgive me?... Or am I using her as an excuse to not forgive myself?"

Damn brat. What the hell is he doing to Levi? His feelings have never been this intense before and it was extremely sickening! It's just worry for the brat. Everyone who's acquainted with the fucker are having these mixed feelings too. It wasn't just Levi...

He glanced to the passenger seat where his brat should be sitting. He should be in awe at the sights, watching the sunset with the roof down just the say he likes it. Then Levi should be making sarcastic jokes to the brunette who'd reply with something equivalent to the comment but sugar-coated.

...Maybe Mikasa's right.

Eren is an alternate version of Levi; while he's a brash and insulting person, Eren is possesses great amounts of selflessness, perseverance, fortitude, and vigorous determination. Eren is special; to both Levi and Mikasa. Eren's that positively Levi and Mikasa needed in their life to mix things up a bit. And Levi wasn't going to let that slip away so easily.

He smiled light and said, "I swear, Eren, there won't be a next time. For your sake, Mikasa's and mine."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a fucking rollercoaster! I almost cried typing out Mikasa's dialogue. I had to add some sibling bittersweetness in there!

I've been wanting to write a paranoid Eren for some time now soo I decided to drug him :)... yeah... I don't think I should be so proud of myself... but I wanted someway to try to bring out Levi's repressed feelings so I'm thinking maybe if I turn Eren against him in someway, he'll realize. Plus, it'll be a way to get Eren and Levi to trust each other more.

Anyway my mini cakes, thanks for the support, kudos to you guys~ I'll do something special soon, promises!

Review Response:

Airi 65: I'll continue this till the end, nothing to worry about. Thanks~

Hibary-Hiwatari: Lol, it's too soon for smut... sadly, but we'll get there eventually. I know, I didn't put the maid uniform to good use, but I'll use it to an advantage later.

Mauigirl201: Next chap. is here! Thank you for reviewing!

LovingLifeandCosplay: Thank you~

Lovely-Bunny: Sick and insane :( It won't mess with his modeling job too bad though

ella343e: Agreeing with you on this one! If he was a girl, I would've thought the same thing. Save that perverted smile till later on, my dear. You're gonna need it. :)

Mermaidhorse: How was your school week? I was just trolled and got work shoved in my face. T-T Thanks for the review.

CeruleanCat: I just love this comment, I could just imagine Eren wiggling his eyebrows and saying that.


	10. Chapter Nine: Lemon Meringue Pie

"Levi, you can't put off another meeting. Get out of bed and let's go." Levi groaned, rolling over in his bed before sitting up with a sour look.

"Who the hell says I can't? I'm not going anywhere." Erwin sighed, sitting down at Levi's feet. "You have a career to attend to. You canceled four meetings ever since Eren got admitted into the hospital. You can't sabotage your career for-"

"I fucking get it. And I'm not sabotaging shit, dickbag. How the hell do you know this is because of the brat?"

"You haven't moved an inch ever since you visited him. That was two days ago."

"Big fucking whoop. I can do whatever the fuck I want and if I'm not moving, get the fuck out and leave me alone. I'm not forcing you to watch me, I'm twenty-two, I don't need a grown man watching over me like I'm some child."

"...You sound like Eren."

"Fuck you. Tell Garrison kiss my ass because I'm not going."

"And why is that?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"People keep pestering me. Where's Eren? Why isn't Eren with you? I want Eren - blah blah blah, shut the fuck up and continue with your lives. It's none of their business where he is."

Erwin sighed as Levi sat up, stretching his arms and legs with an audible snap. "Well pestering or not you signed a contract and you can't break it unless you want to pay a fine," Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking done with this bullshit. Do me a favor and tell Garrison until I say I want a meeting, leave me the hell alone. Unless they want me to go out my way and personally burn down their company building, I'd suggest they stay the fuck out my way,"

Erwin smirked, standing on his feet with his phone in hands. "When do you plan on showing up?"

Levi glanced over at the man and slid his arms behind his head. "When the brat is out the hospital."

~•~

Levi's stomach growled angrily as he pulled into the super market parking lot. If there was something Levi hated more it was heading out to the grocery store and child his peace while many people snapped photos and squealed over him pick up a can of vegetables or use a coupon.

He took his keys out of the ignition and sighed heavily. "You go,"

Erwin glanced at the man. "Don't I have to make a call. You've canceled a lot of things Levi~"

"I don't give a fu-"

"Hello this is Erwin Smith, head of the Recon Talent Agency~" He said with a teasing smile. Levi opened the door and cursed his employer before storming out his vehicle. He tugged at his jacket as the wind tussles his hair.

He pulled out dark shades from his pocket and put them on quick.

When he got inside the store, he grabbed a cart and walked throughout the store continuously looking at the list Erwin gave him.

Meat - fish, pork, chicken and beef

Rice

Half pound of cheese from the deli - thin sliced

Oil

Pasta

Vegetables

Donuts

Popsicles

Fruits

Growth Fertilizer ;)

Oreos

...

Levi growled, crumpling up the bullshit list and throwing it on the floor. "Real fucking funny..." he muttered. He walked through the store picking up what he needed before making his way around towards the deli. As he neared the assortments of meats and cheeses, how caught notice of a familiar face and an unforgettable voice.

"Captin' Levi!" A short body ran towards him, quickly attaching himself to his legs.

"Colin?" He muttered, he kneeled down and removed his sunglasses. "What are you doing here?" he asked, prying the child from his leg but the kid wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Get off me,"

"I can't! Don't you remember me?!" The kid smiled widely, unwrapping himself from the man.

"I wish I didn't..."

"I'm here with mommy and my brothers and sisters and I went to the bathroom to make a spell!"

Levi made a sour face. He pushed the kid away from him. "Now you can really stay away from me. Even now you're still a filthy kid."

"What does filthy mean?"

"Look kid, I don't have time for this."

"Can I come with you?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I bet mommy and the other's wanna see you!" The man remained silent, staring at the kid with a blank look. He sighed heavily and said, "Fine. Just make this quick, I have someone I have to see."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No."

"What if there's an emergency?" Levi picked the young boy up, placing him in the cart and pushing him through the store. Levi noticed he was wearing the same coat he wore on Halloween.

"What emergency?"

"What if there so a fire?"

"...Then we'll burn?"

"No, I can't burn! Maybe you can but not me! I'm a wizard and guess what!"

"No."

"I can poof out of here and you'll burn Mr! How do you like that?!"

"You're a weird kid, you know that? Where's Maya and your siblings?"

"Over there," Levi turned on his heels and looked down an aisle to see the woman with the kids running around and picking stuff up. Levi pushed the cart towards the woman who paid no attention to him; instead she was trying her best to get the kids to settle down.

"Ms...Maya..." The man muttered, he lifted Colin from the cart and out him down.

The woman couldn't turn around before the children all shouted "Levi!" and ran up to him, almost making him fall over from all the sudden added weight. Maya smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead before saying, "It's a surprise seeing you here!"

Levi stumbles backwards. "Well, I have to eat too. And this is the closest shopping center to my house so..."

The woman laughed. "Alright kids, let the poor guy go I'm sure he doesn't like handling all of you at once."

"Levi, how's Rosy?"

"Rosy?"

"Her name's Rocket!"

"Noooo, Rocket's not pretty enough. It's not a girl name, Ethan!"

Levi blinked utterly confused by their continued rants over a girl name.

"Are you sure Rocket is a girl?" The boy called Ethan asked, pulling at the girl's pigtails.

"Stop it!" She cried, yanking her head from Ethan. "And Levi said she's a girl, so he name is Rosy?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Levi finally asked. The kids silenced and turned to the older male. Soon, a girl with unevenly cut hair stepped forward.

"Our puppy! You got us a puppy! You and that other...girl? Boy?'' Levi felt like laughing but choked it back and kept his blank façade.

He forgot all about him and Eren's shenanigans on Halloween and how he forced Eren to be his dog and enjoyed the children's company. To think he actually had fun. that night...

How smirked lightly. "Eren's definitely a girl, no question about that. And Brat is doing... fine..." he swallowed thickly and continued. "And she's right, Brat's a girl."

"Where's Eren?" Colin asked. Levi glanced down and said, "He's not... feeling too well."

"Does he have a cold?"

"Not... not exactly..." What the hell was Levi supposed to tell them? He highly doubted the kids would understand Eren's current predicament, consider the fact that the Harry Potter otherwise known as Colin- wannabe made a "spell" in the bathroom. But even if they did understand and sympathized, he didn't want them going home with Eren on their mind.

"Is he okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Did he die?" Levi's breath hitched in his throat. He wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something bitter and it was making his stomach turn. The kids all stared at him wanting an answer. And they wanted the right answer. "No. H-he's not... I'm actually planning on visiting him after I finished shopping."

"Oh well then we should get going. Sorry for bothering you." Maya said.

"I came to you, so you shouldn't be apologizing for anything."

Levi looked down to see frog girl tugging at his jacket. "Levi, can we see Eren?"

He shook his head with slight hesitation. "He's really sick a-and I don't want any of you guys catching something." Did his voice actually crack? He was holding back so many emotions. Was he... breaking?

"We won't catch anything, I promise!"

"You can't promise anything. You can't go. Stay with Maya and your siblings."

"They can come too!"

Levi groaned, running his hands through his hair in defeat. He was sick of saying no. Honestly, he was. But he couldn't tell them the truth. Why have children worrying about him? Everyone acquainted with the brat was worrying their asses off over him.

"Maya, can I talk to you for a second?"

The woman nodded, and followed Levi a few inches away from the kids. "About Eren, he's not in the best mind state right now and he's a lot more aggressive than his usual nerdy ass."

"You mean he might hurt the kids?"

"Possibly. But I was thinking, since they won't stop begging me I would take them over while he's asleep."

"I'm not too confident in that. Eren's a sweet boy but if he might hurt one of them-"

"I understand. But my sister has taught me something and I believe she's right. Eren does mean something to a lot of people and I haven't been the best to him. And I admit I'm afraid of what's going to happen in the future. And I know if there's one thing Eren wants to see or at least know is there, its the kids. When I dropped him home that night, he couldn't stop rambling about them and saying they're like a miniature version of me, and he loves them... and even if they weren't like me, he'd still love them. And after that, I felt something. But point is, Eren loves these kids and I think it'd be nice for them to visit him."

"If they're going, I'd like to come along."

"Of course. I wasn't going to forget you." Maya smiled and said, "Then we should finish shopping so we can go."

**~•~**

"Levi, I'm squished!"

"Colin, stop biting me!"

"I'm not biting you, Elisa! And you're a frog, you can't talk!"

"Ribbit! Yeah, I can. Ow! Leeeviiiii!" The man scowled as the back of his chair was kicked. It was a good thing he dropped Erwin and the groceries at his home or else they're complaining would be no end. Bad enough his seat was getting kicked and children were yelling at him then proceed to yell at each other to move over. But having Erwin in the car would be hell and the kids would be pressed up against windows from the tall could barely fit in Levi's car as it is.

He turned into the hospital lot and parked in the closet spot near the hospital entrance. Maya opened the door and helped the children out the car. When they were all out, Levi lead them inside the hospital and walked towards the front desk.

He fixed his glasses on his face and tugged his scarf closer to his lips. "I'm here to see Jaeger Eren." The woman's eyes crept around and took in each child. She then looked back at the man. "Are they all with you?"

"Yes. And also, it's around two so the brat- I mean Eren.. should be asleep by now."

The woman nodded gently. "He is. But I'd suggest you keep a close eye on him and if the kids are going in keep them at a distance. Your name?"

"Just Ackerman." The woman wrote his surname on the visitors tag and did the same for Maya. "Take the elevator to the fifth floor."

They did as told and when they reached the fifth floor, they were surprised and pleased with the silence. Levi lead them around back and to room 358; he then opened the door and said, "Stay right here for a moment,"

"Wait, I wanna go!" Colin cried, clinging himself onto Levi's leg. He rolled his eyes and picked him up.

"Me too!"

"No,"

Elisa caught hold of Levi's hand and smiled widely. He groaned and walked inside, shutting the door gently with his foot. The TV was on low volume and mixed in with the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.

The door creaked and in walked Maya and the others.

"Be quiet, alright?" Levi whispered. He set Colin down and instructed then to stay behind him as he walked to Eren's bedside.

He watched Eren's chest rise and fall softly as air came and left through his slightly parted lips. Strange. He was breathing out his mouth when he usually breathes through his nose...

Colin stood on his toes and looked at Eren then Levi. "I see why you like her, she's pretty!"

"Aha! She's like sleeping beauty!"

"Shhh!" Levi scolded. "Quiet."

A small silence lurked through the air before Elisa broke it. "Can I kiss her?"

"No."

"...Can I kiss her?" Colin asked.

"Absolutely not! Neither of you guys are doing anything intimate with her."

"Levi, what does intimate mean?"

"Levi, I think she's waking up." Levi looked to Eren and saw him shifting uncomfortably in his bed. "Get out," he told the two softly. The children ran out, some held Maya's hand as they left the room leaving the two boys together.

He watched Eren toss and turn and mumble small rants as if trying to escape his dream. Levi felt a small sense of pity for the boy. He looked absolutely devastated in his sleep. In his spew of mumbles, he constantly heard "Grisha," and "Please don't leave me," and the most common one, "I'm sorry."

Levi took a step closer, taking a seat next to Eren and placing his cold hands on top of Eren's. He wanted to say something to the frantic teen but his words got caught and jumbled in his throat. This was the moment. This was his only chance to finally straighten in things out with his mind and emotions concerning Eren.

He wanted to sort out these unwelcome and certinally unwanted emotions and it was about time he let his heart control his body rather than his mind.

He tried it once and vowed never to do it again.

But this time, it felt right and he felt like he'd get the reaction he wanted.

Levi moved closer and took a deep breath. He hands roamed over his chest and gave him a soft shake. "Wake up, Eren."

Eren's head lolled to the side and he gritted his teeth. "Wake up before you hurt yourself," he said gently. "Your monitor is gonna skyrocket if you don't wake up soon."

"Griisha..I'm so sorry..." He curled his hands. Levi felt a small smile grace his lips as he brushed Eren's hair from his eyes. He shook Eren a few times before the teen finally opened them, tears brimming his eyes. He gripped Levi's hand, digging his nails into the tender flesh.

"Why are you here?" Eren asked grimly. He shook his hand free of Levi's hold.

"I wanted to visit out of respect, brat."

"Well you're respect's been paid so get the hell out."

"I see you're not trying to mutilate me, I guess you're fine." Eren's hand clenched to fist and he swung his arm back to strike but instead, the script was flipped and Levi caught his slender wrist and pushed it down, doing the same to the other hand.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, you shit," he muttered. He placed his body weight on Eren's to hold him in place from his continuous struggle. "Who's Grisha?"

"Fuck you! Go fuck yourself," Levi's gripped tightened out of anger and his cold eyes pierces Eren's rage infused ones. "I'll ask again, who's Grisha?"

Eren chewed his bottom lip angrily and he toward his head to the side, avoiding Levi's glare.

"Listen Eren, I wanna know who this fucker is because he's causing you some serious angst and it's pissing me off. I know you're not yourself and that drug's fucking with your mind but the Eren I know is in there. This aggressive, violent "alter ego" of yours isn't you. It isn't apart of you and it isn't who you are,"

He heard a small sniffle followed by a low growl. He whipped his head to face Levi. His eyes furrowed and his voice was laced with venom. "Why the hell do you care about me all of a sudden? What's with this "I want to make sure you're alright," and "I wanna care for you." bullshit? You don't fucking give a shit. If you did you wouldn't be such a fucking dick all the time."

"I know I don't have a degree in expressing affection but I do care for your well being."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You're just like dad, a fucking prick who has no idea how to appreciate what he has and instead treats it like garbage,"

Alright, that stung a little...

"...I don't know shit about your dad but I do know he's a low life douchebag who can't take care of responsibility. And let me tell you something, Jeager, I'm nothing like that fuckface you're forced to call a father. I may be a stoic dickhole but don't ever compare to me scum like that again."

"Why? Because you can't stand the truth?!"

"No, because you're fucking wrong. You wanna know the difference between you and your father?" Levi inhaled deeply, calming the anxious feeling in his stomach before smashing their lips together sloppily. The sudden theater made Eren squeak and curl his hands into balls, attempting to grip Levi's hand and pry him off with little success.

Levi was too caught up in the moment and his head spun like a broken record from the dizzy rush. Too many things swarmed his head at once as he stared into Eren's softening eyes. He was making a mistake. Levi knew this awful feeling too well.

Suddenly, Eren's mouth opened enough to bite Levi's bottom lip. The man retracted from the late teen, licking his lip and tasting the metallic taste of blood and... Eren...

"Y-you're fucking insane!" Eren cried. Levi scoffed, a small ghosting his lips as he tended to the small wound. "You're one to talk about insane,"

"You kissed me!" Eren used his arm to rub his lips to rid himself of Levi's taste. "Yeah, so? I like you, brat. Don't you get it?"

Eren crawled back against the wall. "Of course I don't get it! Why did you do that?!"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I. Like. You. That's what makes him and I different," he held Eren's hands and hauled him onto his lap, cautious of the medical tubes. "I like you. I want to help you instead of running away from you,"

"You're such a fucking liar!" Eren's voice cracked and Levi snuggled Eren close. He wasn't used to this affectionate bullshit but it felt kinda nice. Eren was warm through he reeked of hospital stretch.

The door opened and in walked a nurse who looked similar to Hanji. Same hair except worn back neatly, same bullshit glasses though she lacked height and had a thicker build. "Eren it's- Ah..Oh... I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, I was just leaving," He set Eren down, watching and trying to predicate if he'll try to hurt him again but instead Eren was calm highly flustered. The nurse watched as Levi cast a glance at him before walking out along side the woman. "I have to give Eren his meal. The head doctor of the floor would like to speak to you in private,"

"About what, exactly?"

The woman shrugged before turning on her heel. "I'm not sure but it's concerning your friend."

Friend? Who said Eren was his friend?

Levi nodded without a word. He walked towards the simple door, knocked, and walked inside. Levi noted it was the man who asked for Mikasa's information. Levi closed the door and said, "Someone said you wanted to speak to me... in private..."

The man nodded. "Take a seat,"

"I'd rather stand,"

"Alright. My name is Joshua Aquino, I head of this floor,"

Levi removed his name tag. "You can call me Levi. You don't need to know my last name for personal reasons."

"I...see... well, about Eren's health. He's fine. His fever has gone down, he's still a little pale but he hasn't been vomiting lately so that's a good thing. His mental health

is still unstable but he has improved. Eren hasn't been violent towards others and he's not making death threats towards visitors and employees. But he has an aggressive, sharp tongue. He still has hallucinations and talks in his sleep-"

"Why does he do that? It's like he dreams the same thing or the same people at least."

"Those may be repressed memories."

Levi's eyes narrowed questiongily."Repressed memories?"

Joshua reached into his desk and pulled out a manilla folder containing Eren's medical information. "You shouldn't look at this but here,"

Levi walked forward and took the envelope. He took a seat and read over the documents carefully.

Birth Certificate

Shiganshina Medical Center

**This is to certify the birth of Eren Jeager**

**Date of Birth: **3/30/1994

**Sex: **M

**Height: **16 inches

**Weight:** 7 lbs, 6 oz

**Parents of Child:** Carla and Grisha Jeager

**Registration Number: **33094-104

The next page was dated **April 15, 2001. A r**eport filed from Shiganshina Elementary school concerning bruising on Eren.

**May 6, 2001. **Another report from the school this time about a black eye and bruised face Eren came to school with.

**July 21, 2001. **Water filled in lungs after a near death experience at the beach. Eren's only response was "He loves me."

**February 19, 2002. **A report from his third grade teacher about a large black marking on his inner thigh.

**December 13, 2004. **Broke his arm in a fight against a sixth grader.

**January 6, 2006. **Admitted into hospital with Saint-fleur, Carina. Large purple bruises and deep wounds covered abdominal area. Possibly suicidal.

Levi looked up. "Who's Carina?"

Joshua shrugged. "His girlfriend, I guess. She seemed to have quite an influence on him."

Levi raised an amused brow. "Tell me, do you have a file on her?"

"I'm not a liberty to give you such information. I shouldn't have given you Eren's file since you're not his family-"

"I'm his boyfriend." Levi deadpanned.

"That doesn't mean you're family."

"I don't give a fuck," He shuffled the papers neatly and slid them back in Eren's folder. "What does this have to do with repressed memories?"

"He was abused as a child and decided to put it behind him and continue with his life. PCP can mess with your mental state and the drug must have triggered an old memory. The drug and the memories might be the reason why he was violent towards others, making him think what happened back then will happen now."

"But he's not trying to hurt anybody. It seems he's gained some self-control."

"You're right, he has. The drug is wearing off but it'll take a few more days for him to stabilize and take control of his psychological state. But we'll keep him an extra day to run a few more test to make sure he's safe to go home. But he'll need to be kept under intense watch by family and close friends."

Levi stood and sighed. "I'm heading back to Eren. Thanks for the details on him." The man walked to the door quickly and before he walked out Joshua's voice sounded.

"Have you found out who did this?"

"I... no. It'll take some time to figure this bullshit out so until the don't bother asking."

**~•~**

The ride to Shiganshina was somewhat relief to Levi. Though the kids were loud as hell, at least they were having fun instead of complaining about being squished in the back seat. He put the roof down so their hyperactive voices weren't as obnoxious as it would be in a closed car. They seemed to be enjoying it too.

He rested back in his seat, letting the wins blow through his hair and calm his anger.

He came to a light and his phone rang. It was Eren's number...? He had his phone with him? Levi was sure Eren would've smashed his phone to pieces if he saw the caller ID Levi. Or whatever Eren had him saved under in his contacts.

Prepared for an expected rant from the teen, he answered his phone. "Eren?"

"Haha, well not exactly,"

"Carla?" The model took his foot off the brake and eased on the gas.

"Mhm," the woman hummed. He heard sounds of dishes clanking and water running in the background. "How's Eren doing? I couldn't visit because the shop was busier than usual and I couldn't catch a break."

"He's doing better actually. He just needs a few more days before he's released," Levi turned into the orphanage and parked near the building. He said his good byes, gave his hugs and pulled off headed towards Sina.

"That's good to hear," Carla said. He could hear the sudden calmness in her voice. It sounded she was holding her breath prepared for better or worse. "Is he still upset about what happened?"

"..." That sounded off... what if she's the one who drugged Eren? but then again Carla went nowhere near the kitchen... when they were downstairs.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We got into a slight argument at dinner. Is he still mad about that?"

"...I can't say. I haven't asked Eren about it."

"...Alright..."

"Say, I have a question,"

"Go ahead."

"I have a friend who's studying in psychology. Currently, she's studying in drugs and how they affect the nervous system and such. Do you know anything on PCP?"

"I know it's a bad drug and it's highly addictive."

"Do you know where she could get some to test it out?"

"On herself?! Tell her don't do something as foolish as that!"

"No no, not on herself. But I'm just asking, so you know where she could buy some?"

There was a small silence on the phone and the sounds of water turned off. "You can get it from the Sina district but they're illegal. You'll have to know somebody really high up to your hands on that. Why doesn't she study something less dangerous?"

"Because you just sold yourself out."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember the dinner party? Did you go anywhere near the kitchen?"

"Yes. Mikasa called me in to help her with the sweet potato salad and wash the dishes."

"And that same day you and Eren got into a disagreement and not too soon later he ended up passing out upstairs."

"Are you suggesting I drugged my own son?!"

"There's a saying that goes: if the shoe fits, wear it."

"How dare you! Eren and I may have our ups and downs but I would never go to extremes lengths like that. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing the same person my son is forced to be with will think this!"

"And it makes me sick to my stomach knowing the likes of you would harm Eren like that."

"Boy if I could see your face..."

"You'd try to kill me off too, huh?'

A long dreaded silence loomed over from the other line. Levi turned into his house driveway and turned off his car waiting for Carla's next response.

"Erwin and Auruo were also in the kitchen at some point. They didn't necessarily help us but they were also in there while you were with Eren upstairs before dinner started."

"..."

"Also there is no way I'd be able to face Eren after I've done something as terrible as that."

"I-"

"Now, I'm heading upstairs to bed so I can see my son tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Good-" The phone hung up followed by a long tone. "Night..." he sighed, closing his phone and resting his head against the wheel.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N: So many writers blocks -_- I became lazy writing this and I forced myself to type. I was going to post this yesterday but things happened and I finished it this morning and I'm posting it now.

I kinda hate how I wrote Levi for this chapter :(

Thanks my strawberries for all the positivity you're giving the story and I have to apologize for the story moving along so slow. The next chapter will focus around Levi and Petra and after that get ready for a photoshoot ;3

Review Response:

a: I understand that completely. It I made Levi that way because I wanted him to start out cold and hostile towards Eren and as the story progresses, he'll growing to love Eren. He's basically a tsundere and he's that way because of his relationship with Petra.

xKireyy: Haha, I loved this chapter too! But I love the Halloween one more ^_^

Mauigirl201: Please do that, I'll love you forever. And good luck on your fanfic!

Instagram: I somewhat rp and share an instagram account with my friend. If you like it's Http. Corporal Lol, I know... but I won't post pics of myself! But I'll follow you!

PurpleParadoxx91: I loved the abridged refremce you put in there. And they'll get to it. Sadly, it's plot first then smut. I wanted Levi and Mikasa siblings because they're like each other except gender bend ;)

TheSwordHolder99: Lol, you got it ;)

ella343e: Who do you think drugged Eren? And more about Eren's repressed memories will be explained in the next chapter.

Lovely-Bunny: I was thinking Carla but then... I though maybe it shouln't be her. Good guess, I mean really good guess.

PassingBye: Thaaank you

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: Adorable right?! Just wait until the story drives along, Levi will just get cuter

Hibary-Hiwatari: I'm not goona lie, I need my derpy Eren back too.

CeruleanCat: I want him to go detective... but I'm afraid everyone will ban together and go against him for assuming they did it.

Mermaidhorse: Our teachers did the ice bucket challenge and our assistant prinable wore a long black formal in ninety degree weather -_- so I'm finally enjoying school more. Love is definitely in the air, Eren just needs to snap out of it and return to his nerdy self.


	11. Chapter Ten: Shortcake :: MiniChapter

"I dislike all of you."

"Aha!" Hanji beamed. She took Eren's hand and squeezed it, smiling brightly in his face. "We're making progress!"

Levi looked at the woman irritated. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Hanji's head whipped around quickly. "He said he dislikes us! He didn't say he hates us! We're getting somewhere~"

"She's right," Mikasa agreed. She sat at Eren's feet and looked at him resting her hand gently on his. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Why?"

"I'm just making sure. As long as you're alright..." Levi walked and sat next to Mikasa looking at Eren then at her. Mikasa sighed heavily, gripping Eren's hand. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you so just drop it."

A soft knock followed by a soft cheery voice. "Hey Eren," Everybody looked over to see Petra walk in with Auruo at her side. She walked next to Eren and pulled up a chair. She smiled brightly and said, "I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately, I had a lot of work at the agency."

Eren shrugged turning back to the television program. "I hear about what happened and it's good that you're doing much better!"

"..."

Petra's smile died and a voice sounded."Try not to bother him right now. He'll talk when he wants to."

Petra turned to Levi and nodded. "I brought him a gift," She held up a small teddy bear with a white card in its hand and get well balloons tied to it's fuzzy arms. On the card it read Eren in cursive red letters. "I know it's not a lot but I stopped by the store and decided to get this. Isn't it cute?"

"Oh! Speaking of gifts," Hanji interrupted. She reach down and held up a large basket containing fruits, chocolates and a small card taped to the front. "This is from Erwin and Garrison. The card and... other things are in there too! Those items are from me!"

"Other things?" Levi asked questioningly, staring at the basket.

"You'll see when he opens it! It's from the heart by the way so don't worry!" The door opened and in walked Carla who was removing her jacket and shaking her legs to warm herself.

"Outside is getting chilly," she closed the door gently and growled when she saw Levi. She didn't have to say a word for Levi to know she really hates him now and that he ruined his chance of Carla accepting him.

Oh well. Fuck it.

She walked next to Eren and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Eren stared forward without a word. She sighed heavily and took a seat. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

Eren nodded gently, finally resting his head against Carla's chest. She smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry, baby. Maybe I took it too far that night-"

"You let me drown." Eren deadpanned darkly. His voice was uncharacteristic and monotone. Even Levi was somewhat surprised by his sudden change in vocal tone.

Carla looked down confused. "What?"

"You let me drown, mother. Don't you remember?"

A throat clear followed by Levi's voice as he stood. "Excuse me, may I borrow you for a moment?"

"Aren't you afraid I might poison you?" She asked bitterly. She followed Levi out the awkward tension room and into the hallway.

Before Carla could open her mouth, Levi cut her off.

"About Eren, when I visited him yesterday a staff member pulled me aside and gave me his medical records. I know it's none of my business but I know when he was younger he almost drowned."

Carla sighed and walked to the window overlooking the parking lot and a few taller buildings off in a distance. "We never talked about it and I was nowhere around when he floated off to the ocean. If I was there, none of this would've happened."

"You weren't around?"

Carla shook her head. "Nope. I left him with his father and I fell terrible about it."

"...He's has repressed memories and they're finally coming to light. I'm not sure what his dreams are about but they mostly contain the name Grisha."

"That's his father and I guess I can say ex husband."

Levi stayed silent for a moment. "So you didn't let him drown? If you were there he never would've drifted off to sea?" Carla nodded and sat on the windowsill. "That's right. I'm not sure what happened out there, all I remember is when I swam out to help, Eren was already unconscious and since then I never liked to let him out my sight."

"Why was he such a troublemaker in school?"

Carla rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure. I guess it was just a phase or a bitter emotion. He always held back his feelings at home and kids bothered him at school. He never had self restraint and I guess his anger always got the best of him. I always knew it was because of the way Grisha treated him and I could never do anything about it. Grisha would beat me and Eren," She looked to Levi. "Has he already told you this?"

The man shrugged. "In a way, he's told me some things about his childhood. But I'm actually surprised to hear more about it. He doesn't like to talk about it, he would much rather move on and carry on with his life."

"...He's nineteen and I guess he's right,"

"About what?"

"He needs to live. I shouldn't keep babying him and let him become more independent in himself. He needs to let go of his past, I don't want it to keep hanging over his head his entire life. I'd rather him grow from the experience and never let it happen again instead of letting it stop him from having a fulfilling life. I want him to see things, go to different places and explore the world. I can't keep him coped up in a café all day."

Levi nodded and said, "I wouldn't mind taking him places. There's a lot in the world he should see before he turns thirty. But his life's just starting, I wouldn't expect him to want to leave home right now. Plus he'll worry about you. He told me when you're stable and the shop's in good condition, he'll consider traveling. But right now, he needs to mature a little."

"He's talked about leaving?"

The man shook his head. "Not exactly. He just wants to see different places. Of course he'll want to return home."

"Levi," They turned to see Mikasa standing in the doorway. "Eren's asleep now."

An elongated sigh. "I should head back to the shop, shouldn't I?"

"Do you need any help?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I don't think you-"

"I insist. it's probably really busy without Eren's help."

"Marco's helping out-"

"I want to take Eren's place until he gets better," Mikasa said. She wrapped her scarf around her and walked towards the elevator.

"Can't you stop her?" Carla asked with a small smile. "She's a woman. Who am I to stop her?"

"Then I shouldn't keep her waiting. Please tell me if anything else happens." She began to walk towards Mikasa.

"Fine by me,"

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Fine by me." Levi repeated. He walked back inside the room. Hanji and Erwin were packing up and saying their goodbyes. "Are you two gonna fuck or something? Where the hell are you going?"

"If by "fuck" you mean cancel another meeting, yes," Erwin said calmly. "And you're a twenty-two year old man with the mouth of a high schooler."

"I graduated four years ago, shut the fuck up."

Erwin laughed and walked past Levi with Hanji in pursuit. He got a bad feeling watching Hanji try to retain her laugher with that huge ass smug grin on her face.

"I'll see you later, Levi." Erwin called.

"Goodbye, eyebrows." Levi closed the door and scowled immediately.

...

...

...

"What the fuck are you staring at? Do I have something on my face that interests you?!" Levi asked harshly. Auruo raised a brow and rolled his eyes.

"You're still the same old repugnant, spiteful man, aren't you?"

Levi narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Yeah, so? Unless you want your balls kicked in you'll do something about it,"

"Levi!" Petra cried. Out of instinct her hand gripped Auruo's preventing him from getting up and causing a ruckus. "Auruo, sit down and stop it."

The man gruffed, touching the woman's hand lovingly. "His mouth and attitude is the same reason you didn't want to marry him."

"That's not tr-"

"Don't even start. You know it's the truth, there's no point denying this."

Petra sighed turning her attention to the shorter male who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes digging their way into her soul. "Levi I... Auruo, can you leave? Just for a few minuets so I can talk to Levi in private?"

"No. Like hell I'm leaving him with-" She held his hand and looked into his eyes. "Trust me. Nothing will happen and knowing Levi he wouldn't try anything. Just please, I need to talk to him."

"..." The man stood and exited the room leaving Petra and her ex fiancée in the room.

"...I'm sorry for Auruo. I know there's still some tough tension between you two."

Levi shrugged, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Don't fret. I don't take his bullshit to heart anyway. It goes through one ear and out the other just to go into the shitter."

Petra laughed, making Levi smile a little. "I don't like seeing you two fight. It's getting old and it hasn't changed. It's been two years. Call it truce and put it behind you guys."

"It's not that simple, Petra," Levi looked her dead in the eye making a shiver run down her spine. "Imagine how I felt after you left me that night. Imagine how I felt sitting in that restaurant by myself and having to cope with the fact somebody I loved didn't feel the same way,"

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. I-"

"Don't think about yourself for a moment, put yourself in my shoes. I wanted to marry you, I wanted a life with you, I wanted a family with you because I thought that you and I had a strong connection that nothing could break. But instead I got a I don't think you're the right choice for me-"

"I never said that-"

"But you sure did do it. Instead of trying to fix things you accepted a ring from another man."

"We are not compatible, Levi! Open your eyes!" Petra exclaimed, she got to her feet and paced to him. "This would be us everyday. You're not amiable, you're not sympathetic, you just never paid enough attention to right things. You were so caught up with work you just forgot about me."

"And who said I didn't at least think about you? You know I called, and if I couldn't I would always make it up to you,"

"I'm not debating this. This topic isn't up for discussion right now."

Levi nodded, slowly pushing past Petra and sitting next to the sleeping Eren. "You're right. I'm not apt to argue with you or Auruo." He took off his shoes and adjusted himself comfortably next to Eren.

"I must ask, is this really just a big hoax for publicity, or do you really like him?"

"...It's both now I guess. I started letting my emotions take some control rather than my brain on decisions where the brat's concerned."

"You can't call him brat, you know,"

"Why not? He's my brat."

Petra smiled and said, "Eren's a really sweet boy. The girls would run you over just to look at him."

"..."

"Point is," Petra started. "Try not to drive him away; accept him."

"I've driven him away plenty of times but he seems to become more attached. I've done some pretty bad shit to him though he always seems to come back," Levi sighed. "I can't wait for this damn drug to wear off, I want my brat back."

"I just want you to show him love and compassion and he'll give it back. There's no need to dress him up and use him as a servant,"

"I know we said we're not debating this but what the hell do you know about love and compassion except for the fact you can give it to Auruo when he wants it?"

Petra sighed, hauling her purse over her shoulder. "We just weren't compatible. I loved you too, don't get me wrong. But we weren't made for each other." With that she walked out and Auruo's obnoxiously loud voice sounded as they walked away. Of course he was ranting about Levi. He continuously asked "Did he touch you?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'll go in there and beat his ass!"

Levi rolled his eyes and caught notice of the basket Erwin and Garrison left for Eren. Then he remembered the special "gifts" Hanji left that were "from the heart."

...Why did his curiosity have to get the best of him?

He stood and walked over to the basket, lifting it and examine the contents. Nothing looked out of place except for that bottle of lube and bright pink vibrator.

...

He then looked at the small white card taped at the front. He picked it up and anger filled his body and it took all his strength not to run out the room, track down Hanji, choke her to death and leave her shitty corpse in a river.

Slowly, his eyes skimmed over the card.

_Physician: Dr. Hanji Zoe_

_Condition: Ur in love_

_Prescription: Get laid__  
_

_*But you probably can't because your penis is probably as big as your height! But I don't think Eren will mind ;)*_

_~Love, Hanji_

He picked up his phone and texted Hanji, his fingers pressing hardly against the screen.

**Levi: **You motherfucking shitbag, what the fuck is this bullshit you left Eren?

**Hanji: **...

**Hanji: **You'll thank me later

**Levi:** The only thing I'll be thanking you for is being quiet while I zip your ass up in a bodybag.

**Hanji:** You can't hurt me, not even if you tried.

**Levi:** Don't be surprised when you wake up in the depths of hell tomorrow. I'll be sure to send your ass first class, shitstain.

**Hanji:** ...What?

**Levi: **Have a safe trip, bitch.

* * *

A/N: Just a short minichapter~ I typed this up quick and decided to post it just because I want to hurry to the next chapter and because I'm being flooded by school work -_- Till next time~

Edit: I'll answer reviews in the next chapter


	12. Chapter Eleven: Blueberry Scones

"Hanji, shut the fuck up!"

Ahh. Such a serene way to start the day. Well... Not exactly. This morning was much more "peaceful" for than the current situation at hand.

Levi's wake up call was a painful slap to his face with lubricant by none other than the Recon's Agency's very own talent scout. Then he was held back by his boss because Erwin didn't need one of his most successful client behind bars for assault against a woman. Not to mention the "small" kitchen fire because said talent agent left eggs, bacon and sausage on the stove on high and completely forgot about it. Another broken vace and a pissed off cat.

And to make the day even better, stuck in your car forced to listen to shitty music.

Erwin didn't seem to mind with those ear buds buried deeply in his ear to cancel out all other sounds except for what he was listening to. Lucky, lucky bastard. The blonde sat in the back seat scrolling through important dates and conferences while Levi had to sit up front and act as a shofar to them.

Finally, Levi growled.

"I fucking swear. Turn this shit down or get the fuck out."

Hanji raised a brow and turned the knob backwards. The model signed in relief as the radio was at a low volume. "Are you still mad?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"I don't see why it was such a big deal."

Levi's cold eyes glanced over the talent scout. "You almost burned my house down you shit. With us in it."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm in my early twenties and I still have shit to live for. I don't feel like getting reincarnated. Especially if it was your fault. That's a shitty way to die."

"I saw something interesting, it was nothing bad!"

Levi gripped the wheel and chewed his bottom lip. "How the hell does a twenty six year old woman get distracted by the wiggles? Think about that. We could've burned because of grown men dressed up in different colors who sing and dance and shit."

"Stuff happens..." Hanji muttered.

Levi scoffed. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Levi made a left and eased off the gas a little, taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror.

"Can we get Taco Bell?" Hanji asked out of the blue.

"I don't give a fuck. You deserve to starve for that bullshit you pulled this morning."

Hanji groaned. She smiled wide and cooed. "Oh come on, don't be that way! Pull that thong out your ass~"

Hanji pulled at Levi's cheek and the man smacked it away as if it were a fly. "Don't be disgusting. Walk your ass across the street and get food on your own time, I want to visit Mikasa and Eren."

It's been two days since Eren's discharge and contact with him was kept at a minimum. Small texts exchanged consisting of vulgar jokes, witty remarks and bitter comments. But that was all Levi needed to keep him satisfied. And it pleased him to know that the brat didn't really seem to give a fuck what Levi was talking about and he replied with something equally as bad as a retort. And that's how Levi knew his brat was alright and back to his usual nerdy self.

"Ohhhhh. I see," Hanji started. "You wanna try to get in Eren's pant- whoa!" Levi slammed on the breaks and looked at Hanji with venom in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck. Up!"

* * *

Eren sat at the counter, half listening to Marco ramble about school, Jean, and Armin occasionally throwing in Annie, Reiner, and Bertholt. The teen sipped quietly on orange juice.

Mikasa wiped down the counter and glanced at Eren intently as she did so.

"But I guess Annie got annoyed with Jean's jokes and left so Reiner and Bertholt decided to follow to make sure she's-"

"Who's Annie, Jean, Bertholt and Reiner?" Mikasa interrupted, setting the dishrag in the sink.

"A few friends," Eren answered quickly. "Except horse face."

"Who's horse face? Is he mean to you?"

This time Marco responded. "Jean. A-and he's not mean. Just a little... Cocky?"

Eren noticed Marco's flushed cheeks. Marco watched Mikasa through the corner of his eyes and the freckled boy shifted uncomfortably. Seeing this, Eren raised a brow for a second before his eyes shifted towards the door. Honestly, he expect his mom to come sauntering through the door. But unless his mother was five foot nothing, was a man or somehow changed into one, and looked exactly like Levi... Then it was Levi.

The barista could barely get half a word out before Mikasa spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Levi walked up to his sister and leaned over the counter, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I came to see you and Eren."

"Mi-mi-mikasa?" Marco stuttered. He swallowed thickly and tried to keep his eyes off Levi but he was failing miserably.

"He's my brother,"

"Oh...oh... C-can I get you anything?" Marco spit out quickly. He still keep his focused off Levi since he found the shorter male rather intimidating?

Levi nodded, sliding into a seat next to Erwin. "Yeah, a small coffee, two raspberry swirl pound cakes and you can keep your eyes off my sister, thanks."

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir,"

"Oi, don't call me sir you freckled shit."

"Levi!" Eren and Mikasa shouted in unison. "There's no need to say that." Mikasa said.

"And I told you stop bashing Marco like that. You're such an old bitter bat, you know that?" Eren asked.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked at the cup that was placed in front of him and the plate of cakes with bright red swirls on it. "Anything else?"

"A strawberry ice tea, six sugar cookies, five blueberry scones and ohh! A chicken BLT sandwich with... Mozzarella cheese! Oh and-"

"That'll be all thank you," Erwin cut in, he gave a small smile and watched Marco walk behind into the kitchen. "I wasn't done ordering!"

"This is a café, Hanji. Not a fast food restaurant. We are guest," Erwin turned from Hanji.

"How are you feeling Eren?" Levi asked.

"I feel better. And why the hell do you care? I'm old enough to care for my health, I don't need to be spoon fed."

"Shut the hell up you spoiled little shit. You're lucky I care for your ass."

"You're right, that is all you care about. My ass! Not me. Just my ass."

"That's partially correct. I do care about you. If I didn't I wouldn't have wasted my time next to you in the hospital." Levi retorted.

Eren scoffed and crossed his arms. "I didn't know by "care" you actually mean texts containing profanity mostly about-"

"Don't go there. And a good portion of the messages were legit."

"Whatever you old perv. I know you have to get it off but I'm afraid you'll croak before you get the chance to."

Erwin set his hand on Levi's shoulder before he could say another thing and continue to add gasoline to the fire. "I believe there's business we need to get down to."

"Haha, yeah. And that business he'll be getting down to is lotion and tissues alone in his room!"

The model stood quickly but before he could march to Eren, Mikasa grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She shot a threatening look at Eren and he got the message. "Eren, be quiet and quit trying to provoke him. And Levi, calm yourself before you do something you might regret."

"I never regret anything," Levi deadpanned.

"Well knowing you, whatever you were about to do you will regret. So sit down, hush up and quit acting like children."

Erwin smirked and raised a brow, nodding his head approvingly of Mikasa's control. "Thank you, Mikasa. Now, back to work. Garrison has scheduled a meeting tomorrow at one fifteen."

"The brat just got released Eyebrows, and already they're trying to bombard us with bullshit."

"You're not one who usually complains," Erwin started. "You're behind on your work. You've been on hiatus for the past few weeks and you're not holding up your end of the contract."

"Tell them fuck off,"

"I hope you won't mind say that when you're unemployed."

The model threw his hands up in defeat and rested his back against the counter. "Talk away."

Erwin shot a slightly irritated look at his employee and said, "First thing's first, Rico emailed me a few important upcoming dates. But before I get into details about that, Celeb Feast is coming and Pixis would like you to-"

"No."

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"I'm not going." Levi deadpanned.

"You haven't been there since you started modeling."

"Yeah, so? Am I supposed to feel bad or something?"

"Remember. It's up to Pixis, Eren and I."

"Hold the fucking boat. Since when the fuck did the brat start making my decisions?"

"Since you started the Eren and Levi relationship scam." Levi's shoulders relaxed as he signed annoyed. "If Eren agrees to do Celeb Feast, it'd look strange if you're not with him especially if he performs."

Eren's ears perked up hearing the word perform. "What is Celeb Feast?" Eren asked cautiously.

"The most provocative, disgusting entertainment system created for people who have nothing better to do with their lives so they sit down with their children and families just to watch celebrities act like skanks and terrible role models on TV for money and publicity."

Erwin laughed. "Half of that is true. Celeb Feast is an all celebrity event. The top twenty trending celebrities attend the event and perform. It's somewhat like a hangout for celebrities if you think about it?"

"It an event celebs do to sell their shit. The bigger a whore you are, the more money you get roll in and the more fame you get."

"It's raunchy of course but what do you expect?" The blonde man asked.

"A little class from those-"

"Anyways," Erwin snapped sternly. "It's a three-day event filled with performing, music, entertainment etcetera, etcetera."

"Why is it three days?"

"Because those sluts didn't think it was fair they only had one day to prance on stage and the red carpet half-naked. So they changed it to three."

"Levi, shut up. You know you thought at least one of them was hot." Hanji laughed.

"Hanji, fuck you." He mimicked. Levi looked back at Eren and said, "The first day which is December 20th is for autograph signings, photographs and shit like that. The next day is promos. And the last day which is December 22nd is the actual event and a day uses to an advantage for celebrities to whore it up."

"I see..."

"We're getting off topic," Erwin chimed as he scrolled through his phone. "You'll have to decide by tomorrow because once we get to Garrison and we get past the introductions, we're getting straight to work."

"Are Levi and I still in the top twenty trend?" Erwin shook his head and handed Eren his phone. He read through the stats carefully.

_47. ErinandLeviAckerman_

_64. Levi Ackerman_

_82. Erin Jeager_

Wow... They're "couple" name was actually doing better than themselves...

"We've only been gone for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks too long," Erwin took his phone back and scrolled to the top. "You can be on hiatus for so long until people get uninterested. The current top twenty spots are taken and currently in the lead to perform at Celeb Feast."

"Did Levi perform at Celeb Feast?"

Erwin nodded. "He did a routine-"

"Look dickbag, the brat doesn't need to know shit!"

Eren raised a brow and smirked. "What? Did you break a hip on stage?"

"No, you cheeky shit. I did one little stupid dance routine to a song and I never wanted to go back since I fucking hated it."

"It wasn't bad. He did really well." Mikasa comment. "They wanted Levi and I to do a duet but I declined since I didn't want people getting the wrong idea."

"What spot were you?"

"I got the fourth spot on the most trending."

"Why did you hate it?"

"Because I did. Don't question me, brat."

"Can I see the routine?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Eren stood up, clearly agitated by Levi's bitter behavior. "I'm heading to the bathroom."

**~•~**

Eren stated at the empty search engine as he sat in front of his computer trying to think of the right thing to type in. He felt strange. He was sitting in front of his computer preparing himself mentally for what might come up if he typed in Levi Ackerman in the search bar.

He actually used the bathroom lie to escape to his bedroom and look up his fake boyfriend just to watch the dance he did at the 2008 Celeb Feast as a "performance"

His fingers danced over the keyboard and all he had to type was Lev and already google was finishing his sentences. He clicked the search option and many results cane up consisting of different articles, new stories, and articles all focused on one topic.

He clicked the first result which was Wikipedia. In the top right corner, a picture dating back to July 2013 was presented. It was a simple monochrome photo. Levi stood with a soft smirk as he bit his bottom lip. His hair was disheveled and his forehead and built body glistened with sweat. For someone of his height... God damn he had a nice body and it made Eren's face grow hot knowing that was underneath Levi's clothes. He was slender but he still had a good amount of upper body strength...a lot more than Eren, that was for sure.

_Dear God what am I doing with my life? _Eren asked himself as he stared at the photo.

His right hand ran along his abs, resting against his belt that held up his jeans while his other arm rested against the back of his head.

No. This level of sexiness should not be allowed. Especially if it someone like Levi...

He looked at the small caption at the bottom reading_ July 10, 2013; Ackerman Levi front cover shot for Allure Magazine Issue 06_

Eren's eyes looked below to find basic information about Levi.

Rivaille Levi Ackerman (born 25 December, 1991), better known by his stage name Levi Ackerman or simply Levi, is a French-American model from Saint Cloud, France. He left for the United States at the age of 17 with his sister Mikasa and current employer and head of the Recon Corporation, Erwin Smith.

He scrolled through the page looking for something to catch his eye. From the article, he learned that Levi's real name is Rivaille? Or maybe it's just a mistake? He was born in Saint Cloud. And holy shit he was born on Christmas?! Why the hell does someone as old and mean as Levi get to be a Christmas baby? His eyes nearly popped out of their socket when he read Levi was bisexual.

In a recent interview with J&J, Levi has stated he is bisexual. _At first, I believed that I was only interested in women. I did what any man would do. Find a girl, fall in love, settle down and start a new chapter in my life. But when I proposed, I got reality slammed into my face and I decided I need to fix my priorities before I try to involve anybody else. That is until I met someone. At first I thought it'd be a one time thing but it turned into much more than that. He's something special and he sure knows how to fuck with my emotions and he truly pisses me off._

A report asked why is he bisexual? Is it a choice and is it all just for attention in which he replied with, _Why the hell would I lie about my sexuality just for attention?_

Eren had to take a break for the second. That one statement was hypocritical and a complete bullshit lie. But as Eren read on, he felt like Levi was being honest and not talking through his ass.

_To me, I don't give a fuck who you are. As long as you meet my standards which are pretty damn high and you interest me, I will befriend you. And if you interest me enough, I will want to date you and start a proper relationship. You can be a man or a woman, as long as you and I get along and I see you fit. I will like you._

He then read a paragraph titled Controversy and his curiosity took control of his body and his nose was pressed against the computer screen as he read the page word for word.

A random reporter came up to Levi on his way to New York City for an interview with Premiss Magazine before he was able to get on his flight and rudely commented, _"You're photos are like an STD! You're like an infection that nobody can get rid of! You're on every single magazine when you're nothing but a douchebag pretty boy who uses his good looks to get ahead in life. You have a shitty attitude and terrible outlook on life."_

In which someone held him back from getting into the interviewer's face and he replied with, "_Everybody is entitled to their own opinion and I respect that. Even though your fucking wrong. See, now that's my opinion and since you said what you had to say now I'll say what I have to say. I didn't choose to be a model. A matter of fact this wasn't a career choice, when I was sixteen a good five years from now I still expected to be running the streets with my family consisting of close friends scrounging around for food and shelter. I'll admit I do have a terrible outlook on life and terrible attitude and personality towards others, but I would think you would too if you didn't trust anybody except for a few close ties and if all you known to do your whole life is steal and kill. So you either like me or you don't and to be honest, I don't give a fucking fuck if you don't."_

He decided to bookmark the page and returned back to the Google page and before was going to exit out, he noticed the Image tab.

No, Eren. Control yourself. This was enough stalking for one day. I feel like a complete creep for reading halfway though the man's BIO. But why stop what you've already started? Plus there was no turning back now since the page was flooding half-naked images of the man.

How old was he again? 22?

There should be no reason he has over a billion photos in the span of 5 to 6 years when the most photos Eren has taken in a lifetime added up to about thirty. Including school pictures. Not to mention half his photos are softcore porn.

Lip biting, lidded eyes, erotic stares, erotic poses, ice cubes, monochrome, shirtless photos, poles- POLES?!

This was just too much to comprehend. He knew Levi was a model and all but these were like porn advertisements. Except pornography is raunchy in Levi's case. He was just too... Different and elegant than to be compared to something as tasteless as stripping down and fapping on camera for human enjoyment.

Fuck it. There was no denying it anymore. Eren was actually turned on by Levi.

He could feel the bulge in his pants thicken and he continued to scroll. He lowered his free hand to the hem of his pants and unbuttoned his jeans. This felt messed up. He was going to have to model with him tomorrow and go through the entire week with this man. And he was sitting upstairs in his room doing the unthinkable while the man sat downstairs in the café trying to organize their next session together.

He let out a pleasurable moan as his hand slid up and down his length. He through his head back as he let the moan escape his throat and all the tension was lifting from his body. His hips bucked forward shyly as he opened his eyes halfway to look at each photo.

"Ahh~ L-leeevii~"

"You called?"

Eren's heart sank and his eyes flew open with terror and fear. Either he was hallucinating or the real thing was watching him. Oh he prayed it was all just a big hoax and he was just imagining his voice just to get himself off. But it all felt too real. His presence. Eren knew Levi was standing there.

"I see your busy."

"Can't you knock?!"

"The door was half-open so I decided to come in. But I see you decided to " get down to business" too with that bottle of lotion and tissues, huh?" Levi asked with an amused tone. Eren kept his face pressed against the desk to hide his burning face. The wood desk was actually what he needed against his heated skin. "I don't have lotion or tissues, you bat."

"So brat... Care to explain yourself?"

Eren clicked off the tab and mumbled, "I'm just..."

"A horny teenager with raging hormones," Levi finished. He walked over and took a seat comfortably on Eren's bed. Staring intently at him.

"Cute expression, brat."

"Why are you here? This is Voyeurism!"

"So? I don't give a fuck. Finish." His voice was so monotone. As if he didn't just walk into his "partner" masturbating. It was almost like this happened on a daily basis and Levi just didn't care anymore. As if this was a normal thing!

"You really are an old perv! I didn't mean to do this in the first place!"

"And yet here you are. Now hurry up before I get bored."

"How long were you watching me?"

Levi laughed. "Long enough. I find it interesting you find me sexy enough that you had to resort to this as a way to cure your teenaged bullshit. I find it disgusting yet flattering."

"I really hate you,"

"Yeah but your dick doesn't."

Eren groaned, fixing himself and trying his best to get rid of his red face. He stood, pulling his jeans up better on his hips before staggering towards Levi. He sat down and asked, "Is your name really Rivialle?" He looked around rapidly as he tried to get his boner to calm down.

Levi raised a brow and said. "It's _Rivaille_, you shit. And by birth, yes. Named after my father. Now don't change the subject you shit, finish what you've started before I do it for you."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eren asked quickly. Levi raised a brow and moved closer to Eren who took a cautious seat back.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When you were in the hospital. Do you remember anything around that time? Whereas you and I are concerned?"

The teen thought for a moment. Most of everything seemed like a terrible blur to him. He felt ashamed he couldn't remember a single thing about his experience except for his dreams and what he ate for breakfast before he was discharged. The most memory his brain could manage was his last day in the care unit. He remembered waking up, eating a light breakfast, getting wheeled out to Levi's car where his mom came to get him, going home, watching some TV before dozing off to sleep. Anything before that was a complete white blur.

"N-no... Not really... Bu-but when I think about it, what happened to your cheek?"

Eren ran his thumb over the healing wound and Levi took his hand. "You did this you shit."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you!" Eren pulled his hand back and Levi rolled his eyes.

"The doctor said you won't recall anything that happens until you're fully recovered. So let's just drop it." Eren nodded and Levi continued. "Listen, while you were somewhat in your normal state of mind but not exactly, I told you something that many people would kill to hear me say. But so far, only one person was lucky enough to hear me say this and that person is Petra. I like you. A lot."

Eren sat for a moment allowing the words to sink in. He didn't mind the fact blood was rushing to his cheeks because he was no longer focused on getting rid of his "problem" instead he was trying to get his heart to stop racing.

"Isn't this all just a game?" He finally asked. "You're not exactly the romantic type."

"I agree," Levi said. He pushed Eren back and hovered over him. "Romance is the type of shit that makes me want to throw my guts up. But with you it just feels right."

"...I'm not sure if I want to do this,"

"I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want. But I'll say this, I like you. And I need an honest answer before I try to make a move on your nerdy ass."

"But I thought this was all a stunt."

"It is," Levi admitted. "But the crowd already thinks we're a couple. Why don't we actually make this a thing? Only you and I need to know we're legit."

Eren shrugged. He placed his hand on Levi's chest to push him away before he sat up. "I-I never said I liked you back... But I actually kinda do... But I'm just afraid of what might happen..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if we break up? What if we're not as compatible as we think? What if it ends like you and Petra did?"

Levi remained silent. Eren did have a point. Levi believed him and Petra were compatible and were going to marry for life but they never did.. Life didn't go like how he wanted it to. But somehow this was different. This was much more comforting and it felt like this wasn't going to go wrong. Eren has all the elements Levi didn't and vise versa. Eren gives Levi the feeling and components he's missing in his life. Something he's been craving ever since his failed engagement. He looked Eren dead in the eye and leaned in, brushing his lips over his.

"You give me what I've been missing in my life, Eren. There's a long way we need to go to build this relationship on a better ground. Something solid but I know it'll work."

He leaned in and pressed their lips together soon to find himself melting into the kiss. Eren kissed like shit but somehow he felt himself enjoying it.

"Aha!" Levi looked up quick and a series of photos were snapped with loud sounds and bright flashes. Hanji stood with a creepy smile, drool running down her lip. "You guys are too cute! Hahahaha! Mikasa! Wait till you see what your big brother's been bangin'!"

"Oh you shitty four eyes!" Levi rolled off Eren and ran after the woman. "Just wait till I catch you!"

"Hahaha!" Eren sat up, red tingeing his cheeks and a small smile on his lips as he wiped his lips. Maybe Levi was right. They could make this work.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, I broke my laptop and I lost everything that I already typed up! So I had to go on my tablet and retype the entire thing as best as I could :(

Im not gonna keep you guys here long so... Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites, your support is my inspirations my strawberries! I have school tomorrow and three pages of homework so I should get started on that. For all the people who leave their homework for Sunday night, I'm with you.

Review Response:

Imerys: Lol, so I basically called Eren a girl?! Thanks for telling me. Is anything else incorrect?

TheSwordHolder99: Lol, my mom gives me those looks too except she says "I tell you anime is consuming your life" at the end.

Rika Orijima: Thanks! Eren: 19 Levi: 22 Hanji: 26 Mikasa: 20 Petra: 21 Auruo: 23 Erwin: 29 Marco: 20 The orphans: Ranging from 4-7 Maya: 53 I think that's it for now

Glasses: He might... Give it some time

Mauigirl201: I like it, you should bring it onto fan fiction so it can get some more views.

Beloved Nightmare Union: Yeah, that's why I tried to make him against Levi since in this he sees him as a threat and a thorn in his and Petra's relationship. I like the theory though. The Petra theory is really good as well.

ella343e: We'll see who did it. And baby Eren just sounds too cute! And I'll be reveling who hurt Eren in about three or four chapters from now

Lovely-Bunny: I dunno. I might like to have some hatred from Carla towards Levi just so she can embarrass him. I love it when the mom hates the boyfriend, its too adorable. And I know it seems like Carla doesn't care but she really does.

Tian Lee: This compared to my other chapters is considered short! And thanks for reviewing!

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: I can't even lie, Hanji is my favorite to write in this fic! I love writing her dialogue because she serves as comic relief.

xKireyy: Levi will get even more cuter. I swear I will make him overprotective as fuck and a sweetie to Eren.

NanoWorker: Thanks, youre too kind. I want to try to improve my writing though!

CeruleanCat: Very screwed up. I'll try using Levi as a way to give him and his mom a better future.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Pumpkin Bread

Roses.

Something that never failed to capture Eren's attention and entice his senses was the fact the Garrison building always reeked of roses. And it was extremely nauseating.

And it was awfully distraction in the middle of a meeting. Well it wasn't exactly a meeting per say. Unless a beautiful blonde man with extremely thick eyebrows staring at you awkwardly five minuets before the actual meeting started was considered a meeting than alright, we'll go with that.

Through the thick silence, it felt strange hearing Eren's unstable voice pierce the barrier. "Its kinda early..."

Erwin did nothing but stare before he nodded slowly. "Do you know why you're in here?"

Eren shook his head and waited for Erwin to continue. But instead he dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone quickly typing in the pass code and scrolling through the social site. When he found what he was looking for, he showed Eren. And dear god how he wished he never saw it. The photo made his stomach churn and his cheeks turn red. He even wrinkled his nose in disgust as he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment which was actually bottled up hormones.

He clutched his fist as his eyes burned with rage. It was the same photos Hanji took. The same ones Levi quoted "I took care of it don't worry," then proceeded to _try_ to have sex with him.

"Does this look familiar?" Erwin asked calmly. His eyes read Eren's shaken expression like an open book; but that didn't necessarily mean Eren sold himself out.

Yet.

The teen swallowed thickly and he spoke slowly. "No. I don't remember this. This never even happened! Kiss Levi? Why the hell would I want to kiss that old disgusting rotten bat? I'd rather fuck my cat over him...?"

Oh, the world is filled with an infinite amount of liars. And Eren's one of them.

Eren cursed himself when his voice died down but Erwin seemed to buy it so he wasn't going to question it. Especially since he was let off the hook so why continue with the subject? Its like you're in the middle of a bear attack and the bear let's you go but your like fuck it and run right back into the bear's cage because you're questioning if it was right or wrong.

"Is that so?"

"Yes..." Eren said.

"I see..." Erwin nodded. He read through the stats and comments as the door opened and in walked Pixis with his representative in pursuit, Hanji sufficing a laugh and an obviously pissed off Levi who took a seat next to Eren without a word.

"Erwin, Eren, you two got here somewhat early," The older man said taking a seat. He looked at Eren who growled silently. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Not at all."

Levi glanced over at Eren, slightly concerned due to Eren's behavior. But shortly he dropped it thinking it was just Eren acting like a spoiled brat like usual.

"Before you continue, I have something I'd like to say," Erwin said to Pixis. He stood and looked Eren and Levi in the eyes. Levi held no expression like always and put on his usual "What the hell do you want," face.

"There was photo that surfaced the internet two days ago sometime around two AM and its been speculating positive responses. This photo managed to take you from the top 100 to the top 30. But the only reason you've managed to move yourselves up on the charts is because of negative comments concerning the photo rather than the positive ones."

"Run that by one more time." Eren said.

"The only reason your current position is number 23 is because of the overwhelming amount of negative criticism from critics and online users." Erwin explained.

"Let me see." Levi said simply, extending his hand. Erwin handed his phone to the model and Levi stared at the photo. He scrolled through the comments and skimmed over them. He wasn't phased by the destructive criticism but he certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the big deal? I deal with this bullshit everyday anyway."

Erwin took his phone back. "You're right. But you know the rules for Celeb Feast."

Eren looked at Levi then at Erwin confused. "There are rules?"

"Mhm. And if you did like I said yesterday, you shit you would know that," Levi responded bitterly. "I really hate having to repeat myself so I'd advise you listen close. You already know celebrities in the top 10 can go so we got that cleared up. But you can only attend if you have a positive fan base. Not the opposite."

"How come?"

"Because everybody follows the crowd. If you have a controversial fan base and it overrules the positive one, they won't allow you to attend till next year and that's only if you clear your name up. Think about it Jaeger, who wants to see someone who's only gonna get booed the entire night?"

Eren sighed heavily and wrinkled his nose.

"So Levi, what do you intend on doing to fix this situation?" Pixis asked. His eyes were steadily focused on the model waiting for his characteristic response of profanity and bitterness. But Pixis was surprised by his answer.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out when the time comes."

"That's strange coming from you."

"And your point is?"

"Levi, watch your sarcasm." Erwin warned.

"Look, I don't give a fuck who you are. Don't say stupid shit to me unless your ready for my reply. If you can't handle my mouth don't bother talking to me."

"Oh Levi, you need to put your balls in a freezer and chill out," Eren laughed. He raised a brow as Levi shot a glance at him. A glance that the teen could swear would rust metal.

"Oh Eren," Levi mimicked. "You should shut the hell up before I take your balls and shove em' in a freezer except I'll sell them to a horny fangirl on eBay."

"Old bat," Eren muttered.

"Little shit,"

"Pungent geezer,"

"Fucking brat!"

"Ladies, ladies, you both have a penis so there's no need to fight." Hanji interrupted cooly. She laughed as Levi shot her an annoyed look before adding a quick "sorry" at the end.

Pixis smiled and said, "You two are really gonna shine when you perform. You guys are quite the entertainment."

"That's_ if_ we perform," Levi responded.

"You will. If you two can fix this thing and continue to keep the audience pleased Celeb Feast will be a breeze. Speaking of which, Rico,"

The girl gave a quick nod and stepped forward, placing a binder in front of her boss before fixing her posture.

"If you two manage to attend Celeb Feast, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? Don't be so fucking vague." Levi groaned. Rico sent an annoyed look at him in which he challenged without second thought. She huffed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well for example, a few Garrison employees have taken it upon themselves to decide a few songs you guys should sing-"

"I don't fucking sing. No. Next option," Levi deadpanned.

"You guys could make a live porn," Hanji suggested. Her lopsided grin intensified as Levi's fist clenched.

"Hanji, you were quiet for the past few minuets. Do the world a favor and just continue with that golden silence." Levi said as calm as he could. He had to choose his words wisely as well.

"Come on, you on you like the idea."

"No."

"No anal...?"

"Get out."

"Haha! Hush up, small fry. I'm only try'na help~"

"You're trying to give him a heart attack and its hilarious as hell!" Eren commented.

"I hope it's as funny as you on bottom."

Eren's hand slammed on the desk and his voice cracked as he yelled, "What?! Why am I bottoming? It's the other way around, old man!"

"Are you suggesting we had sex?"

"No! Fuck you!"

"When and where, you little shit? You want to take on Hanji's bullshit expect me to end it."

Eren sighed and elbowed Levi in his side.

"Are you two done?" Rico asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm getting so fucking annoyed by you-" Eren quickly clasped his hand over Levi's mouth and smiled awkwardly at the representative.

"Yes. We are done. I'm sorry for his attitude, he hasn't had his midmorning nap and medicine." He noticed Levi's eyes darkened and quickly removed his hand before Levi could do anything. Well, maybe Levi wasn't gonna bite him but why take a chance?

The model used his arm to wipe his lips and stood angrily. "Keep your filthy hands away and off my face."

"Sorry..."

"Any more suggestions? - Hanji, sit your ass down and don't say another word."

"How about you do another dance? The crowd seemed to really like it." Erwin asked. He was prepared for Levi's com back and he wasn't going to pinpoint words on Levi since there was no filter on the man's mouth and he didn't care who he was addressing.

"I don't care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rico asked. "It means exactly what I said: I don't care. Or to put it nicely, I don't gave a single fuck. I'll do it, sure. Just chose a song I'll actually enjoy."

"You know you'll be dancing with Eren, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" The teen spit out quickly. Levi shrugged, resting back in his seat and taking in a deep breath. "Well I did. And aren't we a "couple" wouldn't it look strange without you with me~?"

Oh how Eren wanted to wipe that smug smirk right off Levi's face. He just wanted to smash his face into the ground and beat the man into it. He hated the teasing from Levi and he hated how he was gonna be dragged into something he wasn't sure he wanted to do. Eren can't dance and he knew that damn well. And he surely can't dance with Levi. He'd have to sell his soul in order to get rid of his two left feet.

"I'm actually not too sure on this."

"Well I am. I think this'll be fun. Right, brat?"

"Nuh-uh," Levi noticed how Eren sounded like a spoiled child. "I'm not doing this."

"Remember you little shit, we're both in this shit together. So if you coward out then you throw everything off and we can't afford any speculation. So you're either in or you're in."

Eren looked at Levi, who was staring into him which made him uncomfortable. He then looked at Hanji who held a soft smirk. Then he looked at Erwin who sat back, snuggled in his jacket waiting for Eren's decision. And lastly there was Pixis who didn't mind which ever choice Eren chose. But Eren knew deep inside, Pixis wanted him to agree on this. He wanted everybody on the same boat.

Hell, everybody wanted him to agree to this. So reluctantly he said yes and waited for further instructions.

* * *

This all felt wrong. Eren had that stomach quenching feeling that something bad was gonna happen and there was nothing he could do about it and he wanted to try in all his power to get rid of his anxiety.

Currently, he sat propped up against the studio mirror. Or should he say Mikasa's studio mirror.

Of course Levi wasn't in the mood to drive to the café just for permission to use her studio and instead took it upon himself to use the spare key and trespass.

Eren shivered before he watched Levi paced back and forth trying to set up his iPod to a small set of speakers Mikasa kept in the back.

He really didn't want to be here. Eren would feel a thousand times better if Levi asked to use her place. But then again, she was his sister. So maybe it was fine?

"Oi, brat," Eren looked up, snapping out of his train of thought. "Do you have a specific song in mind?" Levi asked, squatting down and taking the portable music device in his hand. He looked at Eren through the mirror who looked clearly confused.

"I... I don't really have one... Um... My Chemical Romance?"

"MCR fan, huh?"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Eren asked slightly irritated.

Levi shrugged and looked down at his iPod. "No, not really. I just don't take you as the type of person who's into that kind of music. You seem like a boy who sits back and listens to shitty generic music because a little bit of a guitar solo and drums give you a headache."

"I really don't know what the hell you take me for. But you're pretty old,"

Eren stood and paced over to the model. Eren tugged his jacket tighter around him before he sat down and took Levi's iPod, scrolling through his playlist.

"I don't think you can handle such intense tunes. It might cause your blood pressure to rise. We don't want that, do we?... You have Nirvana on here? ACDC? The Rolling Stones? Apocalypta? Three days grace? Sleeping with Sirens? Starset? You even have Good with Grenades! But you only have one song..."

"Bruises and Bitemarks." Levi said, slightly correcting Eren. "Do you want to practice to that one?"

"No," Eren pushed Levi away from him and stood. "I can't dance. This whole dance routine thing is gonna be completely fucking useless. There's no point going through all this trouble."

"Listen brat, the fact I'm wasting my time in here is enough to know there is a point going through all this trouble. We havent even started and you're already trying to leave."

"I'm not trying to leave, I'm trying to avoid doing all this for nothing."

Levi rolled his eyes and clicked the song. He put down his iPod and walked up behind Eren, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled the taller boy to his body. The model swayed his hips, moving Eren's along with his in a steady rhythm. Eren's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to pry Levi off him but failed because even though there was a height difference, there was also a strength difference between them too. And even though Eren beat Levi in the height category, Levi had an advantage in the strength department.

"Calm down, shitface. Instead of fighting it, go along with it," His hands guided over Eren's body trying to make him loosen up a bit.

"You say I'm hormonal?!" Eren cringed, still struggling to get out his grip.

"Stop squirming like a disgusting worm. You should feel pretty damn lucky you're in this situation."

"What's so lucky about this?" Eren asked, trying to regain his breath. Levi stopped his hip motions and leaned to Eren's ear. His lips graced Eren's earlobe and he spoke slowly.

"Because we're in here by ourselves. I'm into it and by that look on your face you're into this too." He said, inhaling Eren's scent before burying his face in his neck.

Eren groaned, rolling his eyes as his face grew warm. He lolled his neck to the side and pushed Levi's face away. "Stop letting your hard on talk for you. You're creeping me out."

"Jesus Christ, Jaeger. What the hell's gotten your dick in a twist?!" Levi growled. He pushed Eren away from him angrily and pushed his hair from his eyes so he could look at his partner clearly.

"I'm fucking cold and you're not making it any better!" Eren half lied. Levi blinked obviously dumbfounded by Eren's answer. It wasn't stupid, no. Well not as stupid as Levi thought it would be but he wasn't expecting such an answer. Was he really cold?

"Are you serious?"

Eren nodded and said, "You're wearing expensive shit. I'm wearing an old sweater my mom made and a tattered jacket I had for years. Of course I'm fucking cold. I'm freezing my ass off and the AC is on instead of the heater!"

The AC was on? Damn, Levi didn't notice. What Eren said is true. He did by rather pricey winter clothing and wore a good size bundle while out. But Levi can't stand the cold. If there was something he hated more than stupid people it was the cold.

"Come here," The model walked over to where his iPod rested and paused the song. He took a seat against the wall and lifted up his jacket.

Eren narrowed his eyes and took cautious steps towards the man. "Sit." Levi commanded simply.

"I'm not a dog, you know." Eren spit back. Levi laughed to himself but he didn't show it on the outside Except his lips deceived him and the corners of his lips twitched.

"You're my dog, now sit boy and I'll give you something special."

"God, you make it sound like a bad hentai," Eren said with humor.

He even smiled a little as he sat in front of Levi. The man stared at him for a moment and Eren tried to process what he was thinking coming to no conclusion. After a moment of silence, Levi took Eren's body and pulled him onto him, resting the teen's head on his lap. And before Eren could say a word, Levi's thick jacket was hauled over him and snuggled over the two.

"How about this? Now you don't have shit to complain about."

"I guess this is okay."

"You need clothes, brat. Walk around in this skimpy thing you'll catch hypothermia."

"Levi, what the hell don't you understand by I don't have money? Sure, I'm modeling for shits and giggles but even though I've been caught up with it this isn't my true profession. It's yours," The teen took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm broke. I leave all the money to my mom so she can pay for the shop and buy what the shop needs and pay the bills. We don't have an easy life-like you and I don't know why it's not sinking into your thick skull."

Levi remained silent and let Eren's words sink in. Slowly, Levi nodded his head and rested his head against the wall.

"If I take you shopping, will you shut the fuck up?"

"I'm not doing that, you already have to put up with me."

"Yes, that's true. And I get nothing in return because you're a virgin brat."

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Prove it," Levi said lowly. His voice was gruff and soft like dark velvet.

"I can't,"

"Show me how "experienced" you say to be."

"Gah, you're making this awkward," Eren stood, keeping Levi's jacket wrapped tightly around him. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me how to dance?"

Levi rolled his eyes and stood. He picked up his iPod and went on YouTube typing in the desired song before he looked at Eren. "Before I teach you how to dance, I'll show you the dance I did five years ago."

Soon, a somewhat dark, rather catchy tune came through the speakers and Levi walked into the middle of the room directly in front of Eren.

_**Come baby listen there's some things you wanna know**_

_**But look at about this loveless I know where was gonna go**_

_**Until you let a proof now that you can try to show me**_

_**Other ways to go about it I already know**_

Eren watched him touch himself; running his hand along his toned stomach making their way down to the top of his belt.

_**This is a relationship in which we make sacrifices**_

_**Tip it, cut it, split it up and leave the body paralyzed**_

_**Unable to be clear that you listened that you realized**_

_**That's just what you got, a deal, take the wedge and pay a price**_

Levi moved his hips flawlessly to the rhythm of the song which was a somewhat quick. His moves were fluid and sensual. He seemed... comfortable; almost happy. Well not really happy but oddly comfortable. Though his face told an... erotic yet blank story but from the way he moves, Eren could tell he has confidants; a lot at that. He had no problem moving in such... voluptuous ways.

_**Forty days and forty nights you worked to seduce me**_

_**I listen to the lyrics and the song 'cause it amuse me**_

_**And I sing along and I last long decided to reduce me**_

_**To a puppet on the shelf to scream: "I'm puppet lessa, choose me!"**_

_**So come on baby, come and love me like a kamikaze**_

_**Well good night on flumsy glab the light and lub the Papparazzi**_

_**Go and melt my knees with flames, the flames will all renew the symptoms**_

_**Sum it up to love 'cause I'm ready for the game**_

Eren's face turned red as Levi made his way down half way before bending over backwards slowly, grinding his body to the beat.

Levi turned his attention to Eren and opening his eyes reveling an intimidating gray mixed in with passion. Eren felt so uncomfortable as a lump in his throat formed as their eyes mixed together, slowly getting caught up in the moment.

Levi flashed a quick smirk, making Eren blush like mad. The teen brought his knees up to his chest. This was like a bad car accident and he just couldn't look away.

_**What do you want me to be?**_

_**Show me 'cause I want it**_

_**Give you everything you wanna**_

_**Give me everything you need**_

_**I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale**_

The model grinded to the beat, his hands moving along the length of his body, his hips moving back and forth with no hesitation and no trouble at all. Those succulent, delicious moves as he turned around to Eren walking slowly with his hips swaying side to side.

Eren felt like he was sexually assaulting him with the way he moved. The way he made love to the air. Hm. Eren never thought he'd be jealous of something he couldn't see nor hear and which gave him the necessities to live but hell, he was fucking jealous of the air.

Levi kneeled in front of him, prying his legs open so he could squeeze in between. He pinned Eren's against the chilling mirror which he really needed in this moment. Before Eren could get a word out, Levi's lips brushed over his as he whispered the words to the song on Eren's lips.

"_Sign in the line, Ma__ke a deal with the devil, Make__ a deal with the devil in blood. I know your love is bad but I want it all."_

Instead of kissing him, he kissing along Eren's collarbone. Leaving butterfly kisses along the younger male's shoulder.

He then left a quick peck on his lips and brushed the hair from Eren's dilated, lustful eyes. He looked so innocent yet vulnerable. Just the way Levi liked him. A defenseless, inexperienced virgin just wanting trouble because he's just too damn cute.

Eren's cheeks were red so were the tips of his ears. Yup. Just too damn adorable.

"I can see you're aroused," The model said lowly, not taking his eyes from Eren. The teen shook his head and looked down. "You fucking wish,"

Levi muffled a dark chuckle in his throat and used one hand to run along the hem of Eren's jeans, making Eren jump suddenly. "So if I stripped you of your lower entities, you're cock won't stand on its own?"

A breath hitched in Eren's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. God, this moment was just too much and everything was happening too quickly. And Levi's gruff, seductive voice mumbling dirty words in his ear definitely was not helping.

"Alright, I believe you,"

What? No no no, Levi did not just give in. Something was up. Levi was gonna do something because there is no way in hell Levi is just gonna believe someone without interrogating them until they finally give in.

Levi stood up and walked out the room. Eren stared at the blank room, trying to figure out what Levi was doing? Was he leaving?! Like hell he was gonna leave Eren inside here!

Eren was quick on his feet. He almost tripped when Levi came back into the room with a white vase in hand. He realized it was the vase that resided on the front counter when you enter the building. He walked over to Eren and shoved the vase into his chest. Eren almost dropped it but he got a firm grip on it.

"I'm going to teach you the methods of seduction. Sell me this vase with your body."

"Eh, what?" Levi grabbed a bottle of water and drank some before he took a seat next to his iPod. "I didn't stutter, brat. Make me _want_ the vase."

"How?!" Eren exclaimed. He held the vase out towards Levi and said bitterly, "Here, take it. I don't want it."

"I don't want it either. And it's because of your shitty attitude."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a vase?" Levi groaned, tired of listening to Eren's constant rambling and walked over to the younger boy. He took the vase and began.

...

What the fuck was Eren supposed to call this?! This was wrong. This was seriously wrong. The things Levi was doing to that vase should never be consented to the human eye. He was basically fucking a vase and it seriously made Eren uncomfortable. Oh, he'd never look at certain objects the same way again...

"Now you try," Levi said. "Except... Take off your pants,"

He couldn't have been more straightforward. And that fucking monotone voice and matching face. God how it pissed Eren off how he would be so blank and emotionless when demanding stuff like this.

"Oh, and your shirt."

"Hell no!"

"I hope you know you're gonna be dancing shirtless on stage with me. So its best if you get used to dancing in front of me shirtless or you're gonna shit yourself on stage. Now hurry up and strip."

Eren stood for a moment, twittling the vase in his hands. "Hurry up brat, we don't have all night."

The teen sighed. He set the vase with hesitation and stared at it for a moment. His hands slid over Levi's jacket as it slid off his shoulders and onto the floor. He then unbuttoned his homemade sweater, followed by his button up shirt leaving him shirtless and in his jeans. He picked up the case and stared at Levi. "That's all I'm taking off."

"Why is that?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't be stripping my pants on stage, you perv."

"Do you know why I ordered you to remove your pants?"

"...No...?"

Levi smirked light and said bluntly, "I wanted to see how hard you are. And they way by doing that was by asking you to," he kneeled down and stroked Eren through his jeans teasingly before standing back up.

"You should sound like that more often. I honestly hate high-pitched voices but when you moan-"

"Shut the hell up!" Eren squeaked. "Ju-just teach me your "methods of seduction."

"I already showed you. Make me want the vase, shitstain." He picked up the vase again and held it in his hands. He looked at his hazy, unclear reflection and took a deep breath. He tried to imitate Levi's move,guiding the vase from his chest and gliding it along his stomach.

"You look stiff. Relax." Levi coaxed. Eren felt strange moving the foreign object along his body. Especially after Levi raped it. It just felt... Fucked up.

He moved the vase down and when it was at the hem of his jeans, it slipped through his fingers and became varying pieces of glass babies.

He looked at Levi, taking a cautious step back even though Levi was a good amount of feet away and sitting across the room against the wall.

"I... I broke it..." Eren said flatly.

Levi rose an unimpressed brow and replied sharply, "Like I didn't fucking notice," He lifted his water bottle and tossed it to Eren who caught it.

"Hopefully, you won't find a way to break that. Take a quick break while I chose a song."

Eren took a seat. He ditched the water bottle and sighed heavily. This was stupid. Honestly, he was waiting time slaving away trying to learn how to seduce a fucking vase but said vase decided to commit suicide due to Eren's mediocre moves. Jesus, they weren't mediocre. They were terrible.

He looked up as a slow, rhythmic paced song flowed through one ear through the next. Levi walked to him and pulled him up, immediately spinning him around so he wasn't facing Levi. The man's hands ran along Eren's sides, examining his body with his hands and taking in every detail via touch.

Levi took note on his body. Eren was tall, no more than about 5'6, 5'7. He had a slender yet somewhat built body. Nothing special. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. He loved how Eren's body felt. His hips were somewhat defined and rounded perfectly, yet they weren't feminine. His hands ran along Eren's developing abs which weren't too defined but they were there.

"I want to teach you..." Levi groaned, he held Eren's hips in place and guided him along with his. "Instead of listening to the music, feel it. Youre not going to get anywhere just by listening. You have to forget everything except the song and dance along with it."

"Wow, you're _so_ inspirational," Eren said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, brat. You need to loosen up, you're like a cow in heels trying to climb a tree with a rope around its neck. And that rope is tied to a in motion fourteen wheeler."

"Thanks for the enlightenment." Eren said with a roll of his eyes.

"Anytime, shitstain."

"Levi, stop it. This is so fucking pointless and it's getting nowhere." Eren said calmly. Levi stopped all motions and stared at Eren indirectly through the mirror. Levi let Eren go and turned on his heel and walking to his iPod switching off the song and unplugging it from the audio port.

"Maybe you're right, this is getting nowhere," Levi finally said.

"I told you!"

"Its getting nowhere because you don't want it to get anywhere. You're like a fucking train wreck."

"..."

"Let me tell you, when we get into the studio to learn our choreography for Celeb Feast, you're gonna be a fucking mess. And we'll only have a good two to three weeks to learn it." Levi wrapped his headphones around iPod and threw it into his pocket.

"I'd suggest you get out of this "I can't do shit" phase and man the fuck up. You have a good body and ass, use it to your advantage."

"I'm just not sexy-"

"And that's where you're wrong. You have a shit ton of potential in photos. And modeling is basically the same thing as dancing, except your moving your body instead of posing. Same elements and bullshit as modeling. And watching you shit on yourself like that is a complete turn off just like when you complain. You're stubbornness ruins the mood it pisses me the fuck off."

"You know, not everything's about you."

"You're right. This is about you."

"..."

"I know, this may be stressing to you. But you need to calm down and stop over thinking it."

"I... Alright..."

"I know I can't say we'll do this again but if you need a stress reliever, you know who to call."

* * *

Eren was happy to finally be in front of Titan Chronical. He never thought he'd miss the café after being away from it for a good fourteen hours. The light inside was still on meaning his mother was still awake or Mikasa was closing up shop.

Eren pushed open the front door and the smell of pumpkin bread filled his senses. Yup. It was good to be home. Way too good.

He noticed not only Mikasa and Carla was in the café but also Jean and Marco.

"Eren, sweetie!" His mom smiled, she stood up and paced to her son quickly throwing her arms around him. "You've been out for a while. When I woke up this morning, you weren't home."

"Come on mom, let me go! Not in front of everybody!"

She smiled and hugged him harder. "Show me low and I'll stop teasing ~" she cooed.

Eren rolled his eyes and locked his arms around the woman, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Oh, that was new."

"I'm in a good mood, I'm feeling generous." He responded. The woman got a questioning look and she looked at Eren. "Who's jacket is that?"

"Levi's," Mikasa answered. She stood off the couch with Marco and Jean's eyes following. She walked over to Eren and asked, "Why do you have Levi's jacket?"

"Because I was cold. Mind your own business, I don't need a babysitter."

Carla smiled lightly before clasping her hands together. "Well, we don't need to question Eren. Who wants pumpkin bread and tea?"

"Hey mom, don't give it to Jean. You shouldnt give horses tea and pumpkin bread. Basic horse 101."

"Watch it, Jaeger. You think just cause you got a new jacket from some chick you're tough shit."

"J-j-jean, Levi isn't a girl," Marco said softly. Mikasa shot a threatening look back defending both Eren and Levi. "Levi's my brother."

Jean's eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly. "Yeeeah, that's what I meant! I guess he'll be my b-b-brother in law someday, hm? I-I wasn't really looking forward to a sister-in-law anyway." Jean said, he shyly wrapped his arm around Mikasa who pushed him away respectfully.

"I don't like you. We're simply friends."

"See Jean, she has respect for herself. She doesn't suck or fuck horses," Eren laughed.

"Oh lord..." Carla groaned, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked to the kitchen to get her bread and to escape the escalating situation.

"She likes me Eren, she's just playing hard to get."

"She doesn't like you and I dont blame her."

"I like her..." Marco added softly. Jean, Eren and Mikasa looked at the blushing freckled boy on the couch and Jean was the first to speak.

"But s-s-she'll look good with me, isn't that right, ba-babe?"

"No."

"I think she's really pretty. Beautiful actually." Marco smiled.

"Me-me too! I like your hair! Y-youre really cute!" Jean blushed.

"Thank you." Mikasa replied flatly. Eren rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to his room with Mikasa in pursuit.

Jean and Marco only stared at the situation and Marco had to grab Jean's wrist before anything got out of hand.

"What if something happens?!"

"Nothing will happen," Marco reassured with a gentle smile. Jean sighed and finally sank down next to the taller, but shy male.

He looked up at Marco and asked desperately, "You still love me... Right Marco...?"

Marco blinked confused by his words for a moment before smiling. "Sure Jean, you're a nice guy!"

"Can you tell Mikasa that?"

Marco shook his head with a laugh, "I like her though."

"May the best guy win?"

"S-sure? B-but I think Eren's beating us by a landslide."

"Marco!"

**~•~**

"Why do you have Levi's jacket?" Eren groaned as he fell on his bed and unlocked his phone.

"Like I said, I was cold and he gave it to me. I'll give it back tomorrow or something." Mikasa stared for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Alright."

"It's almost midnight, you should head home to get some rest."

"Okay."

"A-and you don't have to work at the cafe everyday. You still have...your..gym..." He swallowed thickly bringing up the gym.

"I insist. I like helping out, your mom is nice."

"Alright then, its your choice." Mikasa nodded and mumbled "Good night" before walking out and closing the door.

Eren sighed heavily as his notification sound beep and he saw the new messages.

**Levi: Keep watch of social media. Erwin sent me a message saying that photo is weighing out the positive reviews. So be prepared for tomorrow, brat**

**Levi: I'm not gonna be a fucking alarm clock so you better wake your ass up and be ready when I get there**

**Levi: Goodnight, brat**

Eren smiled a little seeing the last one and typed a quick good night before shutting his eyes and getting some sleep.

* * *

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank xChokoZani (Azania) for helping me write Levi's dancing part. So a big thank you to her!

Next week I'm posting a short chapter and then a special chapter because I may not be able to update the week after because of school shit. Ohmaigosh! The followers broke 100? Holy freckled Jesus you guys are awesome!

Don't worry all my reviewers and favorites, this story would be gone without you guys too! So a huge thank you to you guys for support and I promise I'll give you guys something special to celebrate.

Alright sooo... I'm not gonna stay long and I'm gonna start up the next chapters which hopefully will be posted next week!

_Song used: Soul 4 Sale ~ Simon Citrus_

_. _

Edit: I got sick with a fever and I swear, I do not remember typing up half this chapter xD but it was pretty good.

.

Review Response:

Hibary-Hiwatari: Punishment game I give a thousand promises I did not forget. It'll help Eren in the end, trust me. My sweet smut is a lot closer than you think so don't worry, I'm torturing myself typing nonsmutty chapters. I know its ooc. I had them in character in the begin and I had transition Eren to crazy Eren and back to Eren. Soo i pray next chapter, I'll have him back into character. And Levi, I'm trying to get him to open up yet still be that stoic douchebag we know and love.

Glasses: Aww, thank you :3 You're comment made my day a little better

Guest: My writing skills aren't really worth gawking over because a lot of fanfictioners have much better wording than me. But I thank you for your review.

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: Soon, they'll be doing more than just kissing

xKireyy: Mhm. And all it took was like eleven chapters ?

TheSwordHolder99: I can't lie, I even confused myself rereading the chapter two days later. I was rushing to finish this chapter. He'll finish what he starred, don't worry.

CeruleanCat: Me neither xD

ella343e: I know right! Its not the best chapter written but yeah, diffidently cute

Lovely-Bunny: Mama boyfriend hatred is cute as hell!

CheshireKitKat: I won't stop until the end. Thanks

Beloved Nightmare Union: I agree. Personally, I'd think it'd be better for Hanji to be a girl instead of genderless because she's really pushing the feminine boundaries. And at first, I thought Auruo was at least in his mid thirties, early forties and Levi was in his early twenties. Don't you just love how SnK screws with you? But I think Levi bathes in titan blood while Aururo stresses too much xD

Mermaidhorse: I love Hanji, she makes this story!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Strawberry Smoothie

"Eren, get your fucking finger out of the cake batter!"

Eren looked up, quickly placing his finger in his mouth taking it out with an audible pop. "Don't be so grumpy. Its cake batter, not meat."

Levi rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his phone. "I don't give a fuck what it is. I don't know where your finger's been. And I don't want to taste it in my food."

"You're making me bake a cake. I think I deserve something special."

Levi had to cover his mouth and bit his lip from saying his thoughts aloud. He was almost about to laugh even.

"You'll get something you little spoiled shit. My foot up your ass." Levi said bitterly, but humorously. It wasn't as serious as Eren thought it would be. But Levi did mean it.

"That sounds a little painful."

"It won't be as painful as-"

"Levi," Mikasa interrupted. She shot a look at Levi, and walked to the sink washing her hands free of the ham she was preparing. "Why don't you butter and season the turkey?"

"Do what?"

"You heard me. You can't seen to keep yourself entertained long enough to prevent yourself from saying such remarks, so I'll give you something to do."

"You don't know what I was gonna say." Levi replied plainly. He slid off the counter stool and walked past Mikasa.

"Yes, but I have the oddest feeling I won't like it. Now get to work."

Thanksgiving was no more than a few hours away and Mikasa and mostly Eren have been working around the kitchen trying to get dinner ready for noon tomorrow. Eren insisted on cooking the meal this year and letting his mom sit down and enjoy it instead of the usual, Carla makes almost everything while Eren acts as a semi-useless assistant.

Levi slid his phone in the back of his pocket, slightly irritated reading the comments online. He simply stared at the uncooked, currently unappealing meal. He wasn't the one who usually prepared turkey, much less knew how since Mikasa always did it voluntarily. Levi knew how to prepare ham, that was a simple task for him. But he knew learned how to properly make turkey.

"Need help?" Eren asked walking up behind Levi. "You're staring at it as if it stole your lunch money. I wouldn't be too surprised if that was true too."

"Real fucking funny, Jaeger-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, grandpa. Its easy, watch," He gripped Levi's wrist guiding them into the butter and before Levi could retort, his hands slid along the meal, making him cringe at the unwelcoming feel.

"Take the butter and-"

"This is fucking gross..." Levi muttered, taking an unconscious step back.

"Grow the hell up," Eren said teasingly.

"You shut the hell up." The teen finally let Levi's hands go and the shorter male walked to the sink, washing his hand with large amounts of soap with inaudible profanities.

"Levi, do me favor," Mikasa said, pouring cake batter into a glass dish.

"No."

"Run to the store and get me some more vegetables, there isn't enough for everybody."

"Yeah sure, its better than buttering this disgusting bird anyway," Levi said, drying is hands and snatching his keys off the counter. He was careful of Isabel, who was sleeping peacefully near Mikasa.

"I'll be back in about two hours."

"I'm coming with you." Eren said, running to the sink and running his hands under hot water with soap.

"No you're not." Mikasa and Levi shouted almost in sync.

"Why the hell not? Last time I checked I could make my own choices," He retorted stubbornly. He pushed past Levi but the main caught his shoulder and pulled him back. Eren stumbled backwards and before he knew it, a sharp pain emerged from his back.

"And last I checked this was my home and my car." Levi said sharply.

"Eren!" Mikasa kneeled down next to the teen. "Are you alright?"

Eren growled, using his free hand to push her away. He then gripped the counter he bumped in and said, "I'm fine. I don't need you to tend to me like a baby, Mikasa," he then looked at Levi.

"And I'm coming with you."

**~•~**

Levi's top priority besides get out the cold, was to shut Eren the fuck up. He told the little shit to stay home and not come out where its fucking freezing. But if the little stubborn shit wants to get shit then by all means, go ahead. Levi will not give a single fuck.

"Levi, its cold."

"The heaters on."

"And the window on your side is open so... It kinda defeats the purpose."

"Look, I'm not suffocating in my own car because your shitty ass is cold. This is why I told you to stay home. But if you want to freeze your tits off go right a fucking head. See if I care."

"...There's another reason why you didn't want me to come out." Eren said simply, tugging his sweater tighter around him.

Levi eased on the break,slowing the car down a little. He squinted for a second then nodded. "You're right."

"What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's starts with an F and ends with U. And if you guess it right, congratulations. You've proven you're not completely mentally handicapped."

"You're just a ray of light. You need an ice-cube up your ass, it'll cool you down a little." The man behind the wheel reminded silent for a moment, letting his imagination and colorful choice words run free before replying with a simple, "You would this, how exactly?"

Eren looked over. Levi returned the look with a quick sideways glance. "I didn't know you were into the kinky shit. You're probably wet thinking about it."

"You're such a fucking pervert. Go rent a porno or something, I'm not masturbation material!"

This time, Levi remained silent. Uncharacteristically silent. Usually, he wasn't above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. Honestly, this sudden change in character made Eren shut up and shift down deeper in his seat because he was afraid if he said another word something dreadful was gonna happen.

Levi pulled into a parking spot in front of a building Eren has heard about many times from the girls around school. The mall.

Sina districts only mall and probably one of the most expensive place in Sina besides those rich restaurants whereas you must have your pinky up while sipping half an ounce of tea or you'll be belittled and thrown out.

But the main question was why the hell were they here? Mikasa asked for vegetables not 500 dollar shoes with a matching handbag.

Eren had these thoughts running through his mind but the extremely distracting yet strangely beautiful lights coming from the building. He snapped out of his gawking when he heard the door slam and he realized Levi already got out the car and already walking towards the building.

He wasn't really gonna go in there, right?

Without second thought, Eren opened the door, slammed it and ran towards Levi. "Oi, don't break my fucking car!" The man stopped in his tracks and turned to see Eren running towards him.

"I didn't break it!" Eren called. When the teen finally reached the model, he asked with dragged, shaky breaths, "Are we really going inside here?"

"No, we're going up that woman's ass," he said sarcastically, pointing at a blonde woman who was packing her newly brought items into her car. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

"Sorry..." The shorter man began walking with Eren in pursuit. He could hear Eren's teeth rattling as he continued to tug at the worn out sweater trying to find whatever heat supply he could from the tattered winter wear.

Levi sighed, closing his eyes out of annoyance and sympathy. Again, he stopped dead in his tracks, Eren knocking into his back and almost falling over.

"Why'd you stop like that?! Did you go brain-dead or something? I'd hate to-"

Eren's eyebrow raised in confusing as Levi began go remove his jacket, leaving himself in a dark gray thickly weaved sweater with the word _Corporal _sewn on the top right of his chest in black. He turned to Eren and pulled his jacket around him, taking a few steps back to admire how Eren looked with his jacket. He smirked lightly and said, "It looks better on you than me."

"I...um...thank you?"

"What happened to the jacket I gave you last week, brat?" Levi asked, adjusting his sleeves.

"In my closet."

"It better be. Now come on, I got shit to do."

Inside the store, immediately warmth took over Eren's once half-frozen body completely thawing him out. He looked like a lost puppy inside the warm colored mall. He looked up in awe at the large chandelier hanging from the glass ceiling that exposed the night sky to the inhabitants inside.

He couldn't help but notice even the glass was frosting.

He looked back at Levi who was still wandering throughout the store without him.

"Levi, wait up!" Eren yelled. He ran to the short man, pushing past many people calling out "excuse me," and "sorry" to the passing shoppers.

"This isn't a fucking playground," Levi scolded coldly. "If I wanted a child to tag along, embarrass me and piss me off I would've taken Hanji."

Eren groaned, pushing his head into Levi' shoulder. "Don't tell me your becoming a snobby dick too..."

"Pfft, hell no. I like to piss you off, yes. But becoming a high-class douchebag is not what I had in mind."

Eren didn't respond. He was too busy looking around, adoring the sights and smells. He watched people go up the escalade to the second floor, he watched many people wonder in and out of stores. Some of them were even window shopping! But when they saw something that caught their eye, they waltzed inside and bought it. Unlike him and Armin standing outside stores picturing themselves with what they wanted but couldn't have.

Soon, they reached the middle of the store which was an area where you could sit down and there was a huge water fountain in the middle of it.

He didn't have second thoughts about running over and putting his hand in, letting the cool water let his warm skin. He smiled, despite the fact people passed by and gave him bitter looks as if he was a deranged mental patient.

Levi sighed, irritated by Eren's behavior. He sat down next to the supposed nineteen year old and crossed his arms. "You know, instead of you eating at the table like the "adult" you claim you are tomorrow, how about you sit in front of the TV with your sippy cup, bib, plastic spoon so you don't poke your tongue or eye out, I put on some cartoons that'll grant you intelligence and the intellect you'll need in life and call it a day? Your mom could even breastfeed you as a treat, how does that sound?"

Eren rolled his eyes, pulling his hand from the water fountain and flicking his fingers at Levi's face, letting water fly. He replied with an entertained smirk, "Sounds great. Except I'll be fine without the last part..."

"Cheeky little shit,"

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliant."

"But I'll take it."

"Whatever."

"Hey Levi," Eren said lowly.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Do you remember when you said I was wet from thinking about that ice cube thing?" Levi noticed the red tinting his cheeks and the brat wouldn't look him in the eye.

Levi felt his face heat up just a little at Eren's strangely cute actions.

"For fucks sake, don't tell me you're actually turned on by that?!"

"..." Eren made a small whimper as he shifted closer to Levi and Levi didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist.

"I never took you as the kinky type, brat." Eren let Levi kiss his neck. It took all his might to hold back his laugher. He leaned down towards the fountain, dipping his hand inside. He leaned to Levi's ear, lightly nipping on it. He then whispered, "I'm not." His hand swung up, water splashing on Levi and some water splashing on his shirt. Eren jumped back, bursting into an uproar of laughter as Levi stood, wiping the water from his face.

"Haha! Looks like you're the wet one now!"

The man growled, retaining his anger. Calmly, he walked over to Eren. He quickly scooped him up. "Hey, wait. Wait. Wait! Stop! No-no! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! What are you- no!"

Levi didn't think twice about throwing his brat into the fountain. He even dusted his hands clean as if he touched an ancient vase with millions of years of dust built up on it just for dramatic effect.

Eren sat up, his wet locks sticking to his skin just like the clothes on his skin. Plus he was wearing skinny jeans and water only made it cling to his hips, legs and thighs.

Eren sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling as he did so. Hr took his hand pushed his wet hair from his eyes.

Levi only walked over and took a seat with a smirk gracing his lips almost crossing over into a smile.

"I really hate you."

"Well, I could say the same to you, shitstain. Tell me, how does the water taste?"

"Just like your dick. Disgusting."

"I'll give you that one."

"You took it too far!" Levi choked back his laughter, stifling it in his throat and held his hand out.

"Are you trying to help me? Fuck no, I got this myself. I'm pretty sure if I take your hand, you'll push me under the water and laugh as I struggle to come up for air."

"Oh come on, I'm not that cruel."

"..."

"Plus I think drowning is a terrible way to get rid of you. I wouldn't want you to experience that again because from what I know, it sounds pretty fucked up," Eren stood on his own, a wet sound sounded as he stepped out.

"Come here,"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Back home."

"How exactly?" Levi asked, taking his keys from his pocket and swinging them teasingly around his finger.

"Give me those."

"I'll give it to you the day Erwin's eyebrows fly."

"I'm not joking anymore. That was fucked up and you know it - What the fuck are you staring at?! Is there something you want because I don't want shit from your snobby asses!" Eren yelled at a couple who stopped and exchanged whispers as if Eren was a caged animal on display.

The couple jumped back startled, the husband wrapped his arms around his wife and ushered her away from the raging teen.

"I guess I'm a bad influence on you," Levi said to himself.

"I'm going home."

"First, you don't have my keys and second, if you did, do you even have a permit? And like hell I'm letting you drive my car and total it. I'll probably find it crashed into the side of an anger management building."

"Fuck you. I'll take the bus or something, I'm getting the hell away from you."

The models hand reached out and caught Eren's pulling him back. "You're really gonna get yourself sick if you do that."

"And you care because?"

"Because, you're a lot more shitty when you're sick and I have to try harder to keep both of us pleased."

Eren sneezed and sniffed. "See? Do yourself a favor and go to the bathroom and get out of those clothes. Give me about five minuets and I'll get you some clothes. Alright?"

"I... Okay, fine."

**~•~**

After Eren changed out his clothes into the foreign, slightly oversized clothes Levi brought, the model gave him about seven hundred dollars to walk around and purchase only clothing for him and his mother. And it took all his strength not to buy the newest game council on the market as well as a few games and gaming accessories.

So he wondered into a store simply called Physique and looked around. He brought a few warm looking shirts and a few pairs of jeans. And it totaled to about forty dollars already. That's how much he spends in about two months tops.

This continued on till about half past the hour. Bags lined his arms and this feeling felt new to him.

He sunk down in a seat in front of Tropical Smoothie. He placed the bags by his foot and placed his bag of wet clothes in the chair next to him. Eren then pulled out his phone, unlocked it and texted Levi quickly.

**Eren: I'm ready to head home. I'm tired.**

**Levi: I'm behind two people before I check out. Where are you?**

**Eren: Tropical Smoothie**

**Levi: Alright, I'll meet you there**

**Levi: Did you buy bullshit?**

**Eren: No, I got what you told me to buy**

**Levi: Good**

**Levi: See you in a few**

Eren set his phone down and sighed heavily, putting his head down to shut his eyes and turn off his brain until Levi gets there and takes him home.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know, he looks like it."

"What if he is?!"

"Ohhhhhhh, then everybody will be jealous for sure!" Eren looked up and nearly had a heart attack when two girls screamed in his face in delight. They jumped up and down, clinging onto each other and fumbling with their photos to get their pictures.

"You're Eren! The-the-the same boy who's dating Levi!"

Fangirls. The absolute last thing he wanted to see and hear. And just give it a few minuets, the sea of fans will come swarming around.

"Is it true?! Are you actually... Y-you know?" The taller girl asked as she lowered her phone.

Eren blinked for a moment and nodded his head tiredly.

"Where's Levi?! Is he in the line?! Levi? Oh Levi, where arrrrre yoooou~?" The slightly shorter girl cooed. If the other girl didn't have the platform on her shoe, the shorter girl would've been tallest.

"Can we get a picture?!" The taller girl asked. She placed a staw in her mouth and Eren watched as the strawberry smootie shoot through the straw.

"No, you cannot." Levi said as he walked up to the table. He placed a quick kiss on Eren's cheek, earning muffled squeals and took a seat. Keeping his items to himself and out of their sight.

"We don't take pictures with fans, it'll give off the wrong impression."

"W-we understand!" The taller female exclaimed, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Can we ask you a question though?"

"Don't fuc-"

"Yes, please. We don't mind." Eren interrupted. They both challenged cold looks at each other but Eren gave in first.

"Why did you guys post that photo? I-its not a bad thing! Don't... Don't get me wrong but isn't that kinda... Personal... Or private in other words?"

Levi nodded, resting against the seat before he said anything. "You're correct. But nothing's private when you're well known and that's a con. Though, it wouldn't have seen the light of day if I didn't have such an illiterate coworker. She must've sent or saved one to some secret file or some shit because I know I deleted all of them."

"How can you be so sure?" The shorter girl questioned. She pulled up a chair and sat down waiting for an answer.

"Are you questioning me? I'm pretty damn sure I got rid of all of them. Sure, there are plenty of dimwitted models but I certainly am not one of them." The model replied coldly.

"Ooh, what made you want to become a model Eren?!" The tall girl asked.

"Oh I uh, I didn't want to become one. I'm still studying to become a Marine Biologist."

"I'm becoming a Marine Biologist! Right, Carly?!"

"I'm not, you can." The girl named Carly deadpanned.

Their conversation fell silent rather quickly and the short girl with the ponytail decided to say, "Do you guys know you're getting a lot of hate because of that picture?"

Eren and Levi's looks didn't change. "We're well aware, thank you." Levi responded.

"You guys don't feel the least bit offended? They keep shaming you for liking eac-"

Levi's fist slammed against the table to signal her to be quiet. The sudden action was enough to wake up Eren's senses. "What was that?" Eren asked.

"They're shaming you guys. On Twitter and Instagram and stuff."

"I think you two should go-" Levi said, standing up and trying to usher the girls away from their table.

"No, wait. They can stay. Explain this to me. Everything."

The girls looked at Levi who sunk back in his seat and currently focused on Eren. "You girls can go. Thanks for the company and big mouthes."

When they left, and stopped snapping photos and screeching like bats out of hell, Eren demanded the truth and Levi was reluctant to give it to him.

"Look, there are a lot of... Slurs going around and we're probably not going to be able to perform at Celeb Feast because of them."

"What are they saying."

"God hates us, death threats, homophobic remarks and shit like that. They act like big shit but in reality their unsocial people who hide behind a keyboard."

Eren nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I'm not your fucking social notification. I told you to keep watch of your own feed and what goes up. Plus I didn't think you'd handle it well. The first time I kissed you around someone who was, you bitched at me and cried."

"I didn't cry. And forget about that, what do you plan on doing to fix this mess?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't know. And why the fuck is it always me? Levi, what are you gonna do about this, Levi, what are you gonna do about that? Give yourself some advice and grow the fuck up."

"..."

"How about this. What are you gonna do about this? I'm not the only one in this relationship." Levi said.

"Pfft, this isn't a relationship. It's a rollercoaster ride and I can't get off."

"Oi, I asked you out you little shit. You agreed. So this is like basically a love-hate type shit. Now spew your plan, brat. I would assume you'd have some type of smarts in there."

"Hm... I do.."

"Well then what the fuck are you waiting for? Your balls to drop? If so, let me know so I can leave right now so I can live the rest of my life. I'll be back in about eighty-five years or so."

"You're just mad cause your balls are sagging."

"Like your boobs?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Mhm. You're cute. Keep telling yourself that."

"Anyways, let's get off the topic of belittling Eren. I saw this... Scarf... In a store and I bought it for Jean..."

"Whoa Jean?"

"My pet horse, I visit him Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. But hear me out," he reached into the bag below and pulled out a multicolored scarf.

"I was thinking... How about we wrap this around each other and take a picture then upload it. That's all I got."

"Pretty solid idea, fine. We'll go with it. It sounds like a better idea than mine."

"What was yours..?"

"You're over eighteen, correct?" Levi asked slowly, a dark smirk sweeping across his lips.

"I'm going back to the car."

* * *

"So how did you plan on doing this, exactly?"

Eren shifted towards Levi and tied the scarf around his neck, doing the same to himself as well. They were parked in front of Titan Chronical and after this, Eren would head inside and give his mother the gifts he brought for her. But for none, only one task was at hand and it would only take two minuets tops to get over with.

"Kiss me then I'll take the shot, okay? Its simple."

Levi rolled his eyes, turned towards Eren and hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Eren was tense for the first few couple of seconds and exhaled slowly, relaxing his body and melting to Levi's addicting taste.

It was strange. Levi felt so comforting when he was around Eren or at least when he showed his softer side. But he was still a rude bastard who pissed him off. Besides that, Levi had this distinct feel and taste that comforted Eren. His presence made Eren feel the safety he's been missing for a while now. And it felt all too good.

Eren snapped the picture quickly and allowed his phone to drop, letting his hands find purchase at Levi's side and roam freely though his ebony locks. Levi broke away, heated pants was the only thing heard in the car. It was getting cold inside, but it didn't seem to bother either one of them.

"Why did you pull away?" Eren asked with a low voice. He sat uncomfortable on top of Levi who's back was pressed against the door and his head against the window.

"This is gonna get out of hand." He warned. He tried to push Eren off him but the brunette remained planted, instead he leaned closer.

"I was kinda hoping it would..."

Levi smirked, using his thumb and index finger to pulled Eren's chin forward. "Are you sure about this? I'm not taking it easy on you. You're too damn innocent and I'm taking every last bit of that away from you."

"I was expecting an answer worse than that." Eren responded. He was going to continue their heated kiss but Levi stopped him.

"I'm serious. Whenever I try to make a move, you usually complain an it ruins the mood."

"I'm not complaining, am I? If anything, I'm begging."

"I don't think you're ready. Not yet."

"You're always trying to fuck me, why are you giving up now when I'm willing to do this too?"

"Because, I don't want to do something we might regret." Levi half lied.

"I won't regret it."

"..."

Eren kissed him, letting him know via kiss that he won't regret it. Even if Levi does, this is Eren's choice. Even if its a terrible mistake, he'll learn from it. Right?

"I want to." Eren mumbled. He kissed his way along Levi's neck trying to find a place to leave a mark.

"These are your hormones taking control. You think you want to do this, but you don't." Levi moaned softly. Eren rolled his eyes.

"You're giving in too."

"You're right. Now get off. I'm not gonna fuck you tonight."

Eren pushed, finally done with trying to finish the deal with this stubborn old shit. What the hell's with him. For as long as Eren has known him, he would've given in and they'd be banging in the backseat. He slid off Levi, retrieved his phone and new belongs.

"I can see why Petra left you. And to be honest, I'm thinking about doing the same."

* * *

A/N: Authors note and Review Responses are in the next chapter.

Also, yaoi is in the next chapter! And it kinda comes out of the blue~


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sugar Cubes :: Rated M

A/N: I guess I should say this now, yaoi lies ahead. And it kinda comes out of nowhere...

. sorrynotsorry.

.

_"I can see why Petra left you. And to be honest, I'm thinking about doing the same."_

Those words stung Levi, worse than he thought it would. Not only did it piss him off because Eren brought Petra into this but also because he was thinking about leaving him as well and they were barely dating for a month.

The smell of Thanksgiving fueled the house and the sounds of a television program Mikasa was watching and Isabel's purring around his legs.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck, leaning on the counter next to the oven waiting for the turkey to finish cooking so he could begin to line the table. But his mind kept wondering away from the Thanksgiving meal and continued to replay the haunting words from last night.

He couldn't have sex with Eren. He would love too, definitely. But the fact he went with Petra and took her virginity is the one thing that's provoking him from doing so.

Eren's still a virgin. That's one thing he knows for sure. And Levi was certain Eren believed Levi was still a virgin as well.

It always made him wonder. If he told Eren he already lost his virginity, would Eren still want to continue this? This is the same kid who says sunsets are beautiful and probably knows the dialogue from every shitty romantic comedy.

But... Eren's not the problem. Levi's getting in his own way. And his past is affecting is future more than he thought it would.

But who's to say Petra isn't fucking Auruo on the sidelines? Well, of course she is. It's a way for Auruo to get back at Levi. And that was though Petra. Yes, he still held a few feelings to the hazelnut haired woman but she obviously doesn't feel the same for him so why the fuck is he still trying?

"Levi," Mikasa called. The man snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards the living room. "It's Eren, he wants to talk to you."

Levi hesitated for a moment and walked slowly towards Mikasa's phone, gently taking it from her hand. Before Levi said a word, Mikasa got up and walked to another room to stay out of their business.

"What brat?" He asked coldly.

'"You had to flick off the camera, how childish can you be?!" Levi was clearly dumbfounded by his words. It took him at least two minuets to finally process what he was talking about.

"Ohh, you're talking about that picture we took,"

"You act like a fifteen year old, you had to flick them off?"

"Mm, yes."

"Why?"

"It was my way of saying thank you. And also I don't give a fuck what you think about us, I like you, you like me, they have something against it come take it up with me and see what happens."

"I thought we ended this "relationship" thing last night..." Eren said quietly. The line fell silent between the two. Levi sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Look, I don't intend to end anything just yet. Just because I won't shove my dick up your ass you think we incompatible? I'm sorry, how old are you again? I can't seem to figure it out since you have the intelligence of a fucking sea-lion._ Oh, he won't fuck me, he doesn't like me._ Eren, get out of that teenaged drama phase because wake up and seem the damn coffee you're nineteen and you'll be twenty by what - next year?"

"Yes," Eren replied bitterly.

"You're an adult. I understand you were aching to get in my pants but last night was not the right time. All we did was kiss for a fucking photo and all of a sudden you're coming on strong. Stop that. Its annoying and immature. Get all heated or whatever when we're not doing something where my job and reputation is concerned."

"I meant what I said last night though, don't get me wrong," the teen informed.

"And it was a shitty way to end the night. I'll be honest, those words stung and hurt like fuck. I never expected to say that but knowing you, you're temper gets the best of you."

"You're not so clean either, you threw me into a water fountain!"

"... Alright, our tempers get the best of us. That's one thing we need to work on."

"Okay..."

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you call Mikasa to talk to me?" Levi asked.

"I had to talk to her first about something's. Don't worry about it, its personal."

"Fine by me." Levi responded cooly. "I'll make it up to you."

"Please don't," He could hear the pleading in Eren's voice.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Will I be getting killed or injured in any way?" The teen asked cautiously. Their was a brief pause before he could hear a small chuckle from Levi's end. "I'm serious!"

"I know. And you're not gonna get killed or injured. Just trust me for once." Levi said.

"See, it's a bad thing when you say that."

"Seriously, just trust me for like ten minuets tonight. I have a few things I'd like to tell you."

"Alright," Eren's voice came through as low and soft. "Are you coming to pick us up?"

"No. Erwin and Hanji are picking up you, Carla, Petra and Auruo."

"See you then." Eren said.

"See you then." Levi responded.

**~•~**

"Happy Thanksgiving~!" Hanji's voice was heard all the from upstairs inside Levi's room. He finished up everything he needed to do before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm ready to eat!" Hanji cried.

"Calm down Hanji, we just got here." Erwin laughed. She looked at the food lined on the table and took her seat ready to dig in.

Levi paced down the stairs, two steps at a time and walked into the dining room to see everybody was already seated at the table and Mikasa and Petra were passing around plates and silverware. He noticed when Eren saw him coming down the stairs, he didn't look at Levi which threw him off a bit.

Instead of saying anything, he took a seat at the end of the table two seats from Eren.

Once Mikasa and Petra gave everyone a hefty serving of everything -which didn't look to appealing to Levi since he lost his appetite- Carla insisted they all take turns and express what their thankful for this year.

Levi was fine was everyone spoke and he shut Auruo out when he went on with his nonsensical bullshit Levi didn't want to bother to hear. But Levi showed all interesting when Eren stood to say what he had to say. Even though his face was impassive and perplexed, he was listening avidly to the words that came from Eren's heart, processed in his head and finally out his lips.

"I am thankful for my mom, of course. Without her, I would be here. And I'm thankful for Titan Chronical because if we didn't have it who knows where we would be... A-and-and I'm thankful for... For... A lot of other things... But I'm pretty sure what I'm thankful doesn't feel the same way. So that's it." Eren took a seat, taking a quick look at Levi before starting at his food.

Levi groaned in his throat and crossed his arms, sinking down in his seat. He half listened to everybody drag on what their thankful for until it came down to him.

"What are you thankful for, Levi?" Erwin asked.

Levi looked up,not changing his terrible posture and mumbled. "Nothing."

Everybody exchanged looks at each other -excluding Eren who was picking at his food- before focusing on Levi one last time.

"You can't be thankful for nothing," Mikasa started. "There has to be at least one thing you're thankful for."

"It's probably Petra but he won't say cause I'm around. Don't worry, I'll cover my ears just for you." Auruo said slyly. He even put his hands to his ears just for effect and to prove a point. Levi have him a dark glare, a threatening one. And by the look of his eyes, he was restraining his mouth and muscles from moving and causing a terrible scene.

"Auruo, stop that." Petra said. With her hand, she brought his hands down and placed her hands on his. She then turned to Levi and nodded for him to go on.

"... I'm not thankful for anything." He said flatly.

"What about me?" Mikasa asked softly.

Levi only shrugged. "Well... What about-"

"No. My answer is solid, I'm not thankful for anything."

The rest of the dinner was a major drag to Levi. He helped cooked half meals on his plate and he couldn't stomach any of it. If he took a spoon full in his mouth, it taste bland and tasteless and he would have to force himself to swallow not to be rude. Eren didn't look in the mood to eat either. He picked around and ate whenever he felt like. But half his plate was gone because of Hanji taking portions from him.

Levi didn't bother to pay attention to the conversation going around the table until he heard his name from Auruo.

"Oh, you got that from Levi?"

"Got what from me?"

"You're still here? I thought you turned to dust ages ago."

"Auruo, hush!" Petra scolded.

"He's talking about the clothes Eren got me last night. You gave him the money to go shopping and I haven't had the chance to say thank you." Carla said.

"Don't mention it." Levi responded lowly. "It looks lovely on you." It sounded like sarcasm but it was truely guinene.

"Thank you." Carla wore a simply spaghetti strap sundress with flowers adorning it.

"Heey, slow your roll there buddy! You're hitting on Carla because Petra doesn't want you? Isn't she a little too mature for a man like you?" Auruo couldn't stop himself from laughing when Levi stood, ready to attack. But of course Mikasa stopped and sat him back down.

"Why the fuck would I hit on Eren's mother you disgusting piece of shi-"

"I'm a forty-seven year old widow. Levi is a young man. I don't think he'd want someone like me." She laughed awkwardly, trying to break the tense tension.

"You're forty-seven?!" Hanji exclaimed. "I thought you were like twenty something! And I was thinking you and Erwin could get married!"

"Hanji, stop." Erwin said pinching his nose.

"Anyway, back on topic," Auruo cut in darkly. "Why aren't you grateful for anything? I'm sure you had plenty of opportunities this year."

"I did. And why the fuck am I so relevant to you? How am I affecting your life in any way? I don't give a fuck about you, I could live my life perfectly fine if you died today."

"Of course you would, then maybe you'd stand a chance with Petra. Unless that boy toy of yours over there gets to her first?"

Eren looked up, utterly confused by that statement. Since when was he Levi's "boy toy" and since when did he have his heart set out for Petra?!

"I don't like her. I-I mean as a friend, yeah. She's nice and all but-" Eren tried to say.

"Auruo, I already know what you're trying to do and let me tell you something, you're walking on some pretty thin ass ice-"

"Am I? I'd love to fall in. I really want to know how far you'd go to satisfy yourself."

"..."

"_Oi, Eren,_" Auruo said, obviously mocking Levi. "How do you feel about Levi? Hm?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably. He set down his fork allowing it to clank against the plate. "He's an... Interesting person to be around."

"That's it? Just interesting? I'm sure it goes a lot deeper than that."

"Auruo, that's enough!" Petra yelled. "Cant you guys go through an hour without ripping each other's heads off?!"

"I hope you know we didn't start this," Levi stated coldly. "Its that man you're forced to call a fiancée."

"I'm not forced to call him anything, Levi!"

"I told you he's still jealous. He can't live with the fact I have you."

"Auruo, I'm not even joking shut the fuck up!" Levi growled.

"Eren, hurry and speak up, boy. How do you feel about Levi? Aren't you sick of his constant abuse?"

Levi's hand slammed down on the table and he stood quickly, he was so close to Auruo before Mikasa and Erwin pulled him back, restraining him. "I don't abuse that little shit! Sure as fuck he pisses me off but I have never laid a finger on him to harm him in anyway!"

"I bet you've laid a finger on Petra."

Mikasa's and Erwin's grip loosened slightly due to Levi launching forward at Aururo, but it wasn't enough so he could break free.

"Don't fuck with me!" Levi shouted. "I have never abused Petra or Eren! I don't know what the fuck your getting this bullshit from but I wouldn't hurt either of them. Sure, I'll screw with Eren and put him in some pretty fucked up situations, but I swear to fuck. Strip him down and you won't see a single mark on his skin."

"Auruo, come on we're leaving. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two act like children," Petra threw her jacket around her and stood. She adjusted her heels around her foot and began to walk off. "Auruo, lets go."

"You see what you've done?" Auruo said with a pleased smile. He walked passed Levi nonchalantly and whispered a quick, "I'll take care of her for you. There's no need to worry about her."

**~•~**

After the whole Levi vs Auruo situation, dinner ended rather quickly. Hanji, Mikasa, Erwin, Eren and Carla inhabited the living room. Levi sighed as he sunk down in the kitchen stool. He needed to be alone. That damn Auruo is trying to kill him and upsetting him was a way to do so.

Isabel only stared at Levi with her dark eyes, purring to herself as her head cocked slightly. She mewed loudly trying to capture his attention but failed. Again, she repeated her actions and again nothing. This time, she jumped up on his lap, using her claws to scratch at his shirt. She ran her paws along his shirt as if patting him to get his attention before she mewed loudly.

Okay, maybe he could have one thing to keep him busy. He smiled lightly, though his lips looked like a straight line more than a curved smile.

The man ran his hands along her coat, earning affectionate purrs from her.

"You're a spoiled shit. You always want my attention." In response, she placed her paw on his hand as if to bring it down.

Levi sighed, and looked at his car keys sitting next to a glass of ice water, a notebook and his phone. He thought for a moment. He looked at his keys then Isabel and finally said, "Come on, you're coming with me."

The cat looked up for a second, quickly processing his words and hopping off his lap, stretching her back legs as he snatched his keys off the counter and pocketed his phones.

Levi walked out the kitchen with Isabel in pursuit. When he opened his front door, Eren was already behind him with his questioning.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your fucking business." Eren looked at the cat who stared back at him with narrowed eyes. Jeez. Even the cat had scary eyes, ones that want to kill.

He looked back up. "Are you walking Isabel? I'll come with you."

"I don't need you to babysit me. Go sit your nosy ass down."

"Where are you going?" Eren asked again, he took a step closer but backed away when Isabel challenged his steps. "I'm going for a ride. I need to relax and being stuck inside here isn't helping."

"Then why are you taking Isabel?" The cat growled at Eren. The teen stuck his tongue out and before Isabel could make a warning attack, Levi scoped her up in his arms and held her close. "Because fuck you. See you later, you little shit."

"I'm still coming."

"What the fuck, why?" He asked irritated.

"Because fuck you." Eren said with a smile. Levi thought for a moment and shrugged. "Fine, bring your shitty ass. Just don't open your mouth about anything."

Eren nodded, zipping his jacket up and following behind Levi. They walked outside into the fall's cold air. It was halfway through November and if it was already this cold, December was going to be a killer.

Levi opened his car and got in first. When Eren was about to sit down, Levi stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down, you old bat, what does it look like?"

"Sit your ass in the back."

"Why?"

Levi let Isabel go, and she happily sat in the passenger seat. She looked at Eren. And the resembles between a cat and Levi was fucking horrific. No. There should be a law restricting this. This was beyond fucking creepy. He's de-crusted his grandfather's big toe, seen Jean naked, he even had to kiss Ymir as a dare! But ended up with a broken arm and thank god, didn't kiss her because he would've been rotting in hell.

But this is the utmost creepiest thing he's ever witnessed in his life.

"Isabel sits up here. You can sit in the back." Levi said flatly, snapping Eren from his thoughts. He even pointed to the backseat and without a word - except for mutters of profanity and ranting- he crawled into the backseat and groaned.

Levi chuckled darkly and started his car. He pulled out of his driveway and made a B-dash for the community gates. When the gates opened, he pulled into the main road and began to drive towards the end of Sina.

"Hey, can we put down the roof?" Eren asked, his nose pressed up against the window watching the scenery pass by.

"You're just gonna complain,"

"No I won't, I promise I won't."

"...Alright. But say a word, and I'll hit the brakes and watch you fly." Isabel mewed loudly in agreement. She even turned around for a split second to catch a glimpse at Eren.

"Levi, you're cat's a demon."

"I taught her well." Levi pulled over and put his car in park. He moved a few latches and held the down button until the roof was completely down. Both boys shivered at the sudden change of air temperature. Levi took his car out of park and drove back onto the main road.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked, looking at Levi. The man glanced in the rear view mirror and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just needed to get out the house for a while."

"Is it because of-"

"Yes." The model said grimly. His words were sharp and gruff as he spoke. "It's because of today's events. That shouldn't have happened. It was supposed to be a decent meal with civilized adults, excluding Hanji. But Auruo couldn't keep his damn mouth shut and things escaladed quickly."

"I... I know..."

It fell silent for a moment and Levi said, "I'm sorry about all that."

"It's fine, I don't really care anyway."

"You should. That bastard is trying to bring you into a fued that's been going on for years."

"Why are you guys still fighting?" Eren couldn't resist asking. He calmly waited for Levi's response.

"That's just how things are. We're both immature. Plus he knows I still harbor feelings for Petra."

"Oh..."

"Its nothing serious. It's just... Guilt in a way."

"How is it guilt? Did you do something bad?! Is that why Auruo called you an abuser?!" Eren spit out quickly.

"Hell no. I didn't hurt Petra, Auruo just needs something to spew from that filthy mouth of his."

"Okay... Well then, why do you feel so guilty?"

"Its shouldn't be any of your business but I think you deserve to know before I try anything." Eren's eyes narrowed slightly and Levi took that as a sign to continue.

"He's still pissing himself over the fact I took her virginity and I was her first everything. I claimed Petra when he was clearly in love with her."

"Oh... Ohhh..." Levi noticed Eren's shoulders fell and his eyes darkened a little.

"That was a reason why I couldn't have sex with you last night. It was just a reminiscence of Petra."

"How come?" He asked, unintentionally bringing his knees up. He didn't seem offended. Eren looked somewhat interested so Levi chose his words carefully and continued. "Because it happened the same way. She came on too strong. The only difference was that I didn't let it happen last night. And we weren't in the front seat of my fucking car!"

"We could've went to the back seat..." Eren mumbled, avoiding locking eyes with Levi.

"We would've made a mess and I hope you like licking cum off leather cause I was going to make you do that when we were done."

"Sooo... You're into BDSM?" Eren asked slowly, with a growing smile.

"You said it, not me."

Eren laughed. Calmly, he pushed his hair from his eyes and looked at Levi. He sighed and leaned forward letting his head rest on Levi's shoulder.

"What are you thankful for? Really?"

Levi rustled Eren's hair and kissed his lips for a second. "How do you know I'm thankful for anything?"

"Because. You are. There's a reason you're being so affectionate. You would've pushed me away. Now tell me. Everything you're thankful for this year."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling generous. I think you deserve something a little special," Levi took a quick breath. "Well, for starters, I'm thankful for Mikasa. Even though I didn't bother to say it, I am. She's all I have left from the past. I'm also thankful for Isabel-"

"You're thankful for your cat?!" Eren didn't mean to sound so surprised and he was ready for Levi's backlash. Instead, Isabel bitched at him. She scratched his hand twice and hissed at the teen.

"She fucking scratched me!" Eren cried, he rested his back against the back seat and looked st the irritated red scratch marks on his hand.

"Dont test her. She's just like me, not afraid to attack. Without her, my house would be dull and boring. Before I knew you she kept me company. Now shut up and listen you shit. Don't interrupt me."

Eren nodded and said a quiet "okay."

"I'm thankful for my job. My house. Um... Erwin. Without him, I'd still be in France struggling. And Hanji can go jump off a bridge for all I care. But I'd still feel a little sympathy for her. That's it."

"...Is that really it?"

"Yes."

"There's one last thing you're thankful for," he pulled over on the side of the street and put his car in park. Levi could feel a smile trying to tug at his lips but held his façade. He looked at Eren and pulled him onto his lap, gracefully locking their lips together. Eren sat uncomfortable on top of the model but didn't put up a fuss. Instead, he locked his arms around his neck deepening the affectionate act. And despite his hand was stinging from that little monster, he was distracted by the man on his lips to notice too much. Levi broke away for a second to say, "I'm thankful for you."

Eren nodded and smiled a lopsided goofy smile. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

God, how could a person be so damn cute? Cute enough to make him forget everything. It wasn't just Eren's looks that made him cute. It was his personality that shone bright to Levi. Even though Eren's obdurate, headstrong and extremely temperamental, Levi couldn't ask for someone better.

"What about you? There's one last thing you mentioned vaguely." Levi said. Eren leaned back, rested his back lightly against the wheel.

"I'm grateful for you too. Even though I hate you."

Levi nodded. "I hate you too, you're a shitty brat. What more could I ask for?" They sat in silence for a while. Just letting everything settle and their thoughts pass by. Levi glanced down at Eren, slightly confused as the brat began to shift down to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

Eren shrugged, unbuckling Levi's belt and throwing it to the back. He then began to work on his pants. "I have a good idea,"

Levi shuddered as his cock popped out into the cool air. "Don't even fucking try. The roof's down and I'm pretty sure drivers can see us."

Eren rolled his eyes, he gripped Levi's length and stroked slowly. "Then do yourself a favor and put the roof back on."

"Why are y-you doing this?" Levi asked with a half smirk. "Not that I'm complaining, just why?" He began to do the procedures to place the top on and once it was on, he rolled his head back.

Eren's tongue finally met with Levi's length, slowly swirling around the head and sucking on it roughly before letting go with an audible pop.

Isabel sat aside only watching the sexual scene continue. After a while, she became bored with it and mewed.

Eren glanced over, his mouth half way down Levi's cock. He rolled his eyes and continued with his task at hand.

Meow.

...

Meow.

...

Meow.

"Isabel, will you shut up?!" Eren exclaimed, after his mouth broke contact with Levi. Precum mixed with Eren's saliva covered his lips.

Levi opened his eyes halfway and looked at Isabel who only started back blankly. He shuddered when Eren continued to suck on his length. But the model couldn't take his eyes of Isabel because she kept watching the situation. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Isabel.

Wait, no. Scratch that.

It wasn't a good idea to bring Eren cause Levi was pretty sure Isabel wouldn't give him a blowjob, and an amazing one at that. Levi couldn't lie. That brat may be talkative but in the end, his mouth really came useful.

"Wh-what do you wa-aaa-nt Isabel?" Levi asked in between moans, scratching behind her ear. The cat purred and rubbed her head against his hand.

"Hey don't be messing with the fucking cat when I'm down here!"

"Shut up, brat." Levi spit bitterly. Eren rolled his eyes and unlatched himself from Levi.

The man looked down and Eren rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. "We should get going. Its getting dark and I wanna head home."

Levi frowned and took his car out of park. "Aren't you gonna go in the back." Levi said it more like a statement then a question.

"No, I can't move."

"How the fuck am I supposed to drive? I know you're stupid but seriously, you can't be that dumb."

"I'm stuck. What the hell don't you understand about that? You have to come out the car so I can get up. And that wouldn't look so good, would it?" Eren asked slyly.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You'll be the one in the shitty position," he used his thumb to clean excess precum from his lip and mumbled, "You're the one on your knees."

"Fuck you."

"Aren't you already?"

"Not exactly. It just a blowjob, nothing serious."

"Fucking manwhore," Levi muttered. "I didn't know you were an expert in this shit."

"Just drive so that demon can stop staring at us." Eren said with a shutter.

Levi glanced at Isabel and took his car out of park. "Don't move too much." Levi advised. He eased on the gas and got back into traffic. This felt weird. His cock was fully exposed and it took everything to try to get his mind off the fact one: His dick was aching for more attention from the little brunette shit in between his legs. Two: His cat was staring knives into Eren's body. And three: He really wanted to fuck Eren. His major concern in this current predicament, his penis.

He listened to Eren shuffle uncomfortably, trying to move as little as possible yet he wanted to get out that cramped area.

So when Levi reached a red light, he pushed his seat back a little. Enough for Eren to shift and get comfortable and once Eren was contented better between Levi's legs, he wasted no time to get back to work.

The model moaned louder than he wanted to. He gripped the wheel and pressed on the gas quickly. Trying his best to keep his eyes open when Eren's tongue worked wonders on his length. His tongue slid perfectly along his shaft, occasionally nipping on the sensitive nerves and playing with the slit. And dear god, when Eren played with his balls...

"A-aha... E-eren..." Levi purred his name. Letting the brat's name roll off his tongue like dark silk. So close... He was so close...

"Faster," he moaned raspily. It was hard to keep his eyes open. His steel, once unemotional eyes watered and his vision became blurred as he finally let go in Eren's mouth. Listening to the teen nearly choke at the sudden release of semen.

Levi let his head roll back, ignoring the road. With one hand, he intertwined his fingers with Eren's hair, forcing the teen forward, using his mouth to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

Eren groaned around his cock, letting the vibrations relax and pleasure Levi.

The model glanced down darkly, seductively. Utterly pleased with Eren's work. And in return the teen, the teen stared up with tired eyes.

A loud screech. Follows by car horns and moments later, a loud police siren. Levi's eyes snapped open and immediately, he glanced in his side mirror and then his rear view mirror to see a cop following close behind him. He looked down Eren who stared at him with dilated pupils.

"Is he behind us?!" Eren asked somewhat hushed. Levi stared forward in case the cop behind him could see his face.

"Yes," Levi mumbled. He pulled onto the side of the road for what felt like the four hundredth time this hour. He pushed his seat forward. At least enough for his exposed length to be covered as well as the brunette.

Levi put his car in park, put down his window and turn his car off. He looked into his side mirror to see the cop getting out his car and beginning to walk to Levi's window.

Levi looked over at Isabel and scratched under her chin. When the officer came to the window, he looked over at him like nothing happened.

"Good day, officer."

"Good day for me, indeed. Not for you." Levi wanted to roll his eyes but had to resist.

"Do you realized your faults?"

Levi thought for a moment. What were his faults? Letting Eren come for the ride and blow him in the front seat, bringing Isabel who wouldn't stop being a creep... He heard cars blowing... Maybe he didn't yield? Honestly, he wasn't paying attention because he had a shit ton of stress lifted off his shoulders. But he couldn't explain all this to the officer.

So he went along with a simple "No."

Meanwhile, Eren couldn't help but think. What would Levi do if their positions were flipped? He thought for a moment, staring at his softening length and shrugged. He was cramped, that was for sure. But there was some space Levi left and Eren made do. He moved as best as he could, wrapping his hand around Levi's lenth, giving it a few gentle strokes before wrapping his tongue around it.

Levi's fist clenched but his face remained unphased.

"You ran two red lights and almost caused an accident,"

Levi nodded biting his lip. Eren picked up his pace, smirking darkly to himself. This was going to fun.

Levi groaned unintentionally. Immediately, he shut his mouth. The man only stared at Levi, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," he cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke again. "I'm fine. Just perfect."

"Riiight. May I have your license and registration?" Levi nodded quickly. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out the needed information.

Eren tongued Levi's slit, savoring the taste of his boyfriend's precum. He slurped, a little too loud for Levi's taste.

"Eren stop!" He signaled through a cough.

"What was that?" The officer asked, staring at Levi's licence.

"H-huh? Oh nothing. I'm just a little sick- Ah~!"

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your... Your face is turning red." For fucks sake...

"Like i said be-ah...fore. I'm sick." Levi lied, his hips bucked forward, launching deeper into Eren's mouth making him cough a little. And as revenge, the teen used his skillful tongue to lick underneath Levi's head. Licking and sucking the bludgeing veins giving them extra consideration.

Levi leaned his head forward, setting it on the wheel. He mumbled threateningly, "I swear to fuck when this is over I'm fucking your shitty ass."

Eren's mouth came up, using his hands to stimulate the already hardened length. "I'd love to see you try."

"Mr Ackerman?" Levi looked up quick. "Yes sir? And just Levi."

"Its a safety hazard to sit that far up on the wheel. How can you maneuver properly?"

"I-its easier than you think..." He responded cooly.

"Sir, may you please step out the vehicle."

"No."

"Yes." Eren said lowly.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi spit bitterly.

"Excuse me?" The officer asked. It took all of Eren's strength not to bust out into rapturous laughter. He chuckled softly as Levi tried to put up his defenses.

"No no no no no no no. No. Not you. I was just... Nice weather we're having.…?" Dear god... The officer might as well put the handcuffs on Levi and take him away.

"Sir, please exit your vehicle. I will not ask again."

"I... I can't. I..I'm...ahh..mmm..." He moaned in his throat. He bit his lip and hurried his head in his hands, moaning raspily as he did so. When he was done, he looked up and said, "I'm over...overprotective..."

"Of what exactly?"

"His dick," Eren mumbled darkly. "Sadly he won't have much of it left when I'm done."

"C-can I just have my ticket so I can go? I-I...I'm late for a meeting and-"

"On Thanksgiving?"

"...My boss is a d-dic-"_Levi paused for a second, choosing his words better. "Douchebag..."

"I'll be right back," When the officer left, Levi through his head back and moaned loudly, letting himself release again in Eren's mouth. He let his eyes roll back and close, smiling slightly. He was holding back his orgasm until the cop left and he did one hell of a good job too. He was afraid if he didn't release soon, he was going to explode. And it was a good thing he came unexpectedly. It shut the little shit on his knees up.

The cop came back and handed Levi back his information with a slightly phased look. "I've decided to let you go. Just this once since it's a holiday. But you're still getting a ticket. But believe me, if I ever catch you driving recklessly, I'll don't hesitate to cuff you and out you behind bars."

"That's fine..." Levi moaned, his head lolled towards the man with a small smirk.

"W-would you like a ride home? You don't look too good son." The officer said slightly concerned.

Levi started his car and said, "Oh don't worry, I'm fine. Really fine. I'm being taken care of as we speak."

"...Excuse me?"

"Have a good day~"

The policeman nodded and walked back to his car. Once he drove off, Levi pushed his seat back and pulled Eren from his legs. Eren bit his lip to hold back his laughter. But he stopped when he was placed over Levi's softening, wet length. It felt strange, sitting clothed over him. And Eren couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen.

"Eren," Levi said lowly; almost too calmly for his usual persona. His arm skidded around his waist while the other played with the button holding his jeans. "Why do you look so scared? Just a moment ago you thought it was fucking peachy to pull that little stunt."

"It was a joke..."

"A joke you'll have to pay for."

Once his pants were undone, Levi focused on his upper entity of clothes. He stripped him of his jacket, followed by his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his bare flesh.

"What happened to, I can't have sex with you?" Eren asked. Levi's hands roamed over his nipple. Tweaking and pulling at the small nubs, leaning forward occasionally to lick and taste them.

"I've changed my mind. I'll go back on my word just once to get back at you. And don't think this'll be the last time."

Eren rolled his eyes and pushed Levi away from him. Before Levi could protest, Eren crawled into the backseat and pulled off the rest of his clothes. Simply, he placed his hands around his length and stroked away quick. He looked at Levi with his eyes narrowed stubbornly.

Levi glanced in the rear view mirror before he decided to also crawl in the back. He sat opposite of his brat and sat against the door with his arms crossed. He watched Eren with an emotionless face as he did the deed.

"Why the fuck...a-are you staring at me?"

"You're pathetic," the model replied blandly. "You're really afraid of losing your virginity you'll do it yourself?"

"I'm not doing...it m-m-myself!" Eren yelled between pants. Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled it off his cock, quickly replacing Eren's mediocre strokes, with slower and much dedicated ones. It's a fucking waste when you're trying fuck yourself at the speed of light. And it isn't sex if Levi's not doing it for him.

"T-this isnt- ah! Fair!"

Levi laughed darkly, kissing along Eren's neck and inhaling his scent. His teeth nipped along thin flesh and he couldn't help but suckle on the teen's neck. "Nothing's fair," Levi whispered cooly on his neck. He sucked hard. Mixing between suck, biting and kissing the one targeted area, earning soft pants from Eren. "Its called life, brat. Deal with it."

The model's hands roamed up Eren's shirt. He felt Eren's toned stomach, quickly latching onto his nipple; pinching and pulling at the delicate flesh. "You want to be a little shit, I'll treat you like one."

The boy's legs moved up unintentionally, and Levi un-attahced himself from his neck. Admiring the varying bruising he left on his fragile skin.

He stopped his actions, fixing his posture so he could get a better look at Eren from above. "Hm. This is boring if you ask me." He looked at Eren's cock, taking it in his mouth and humming around the sensitive organ, the same way Eren did it to Levi.

Except, Levi moved at a much agonizing pace, listening to the boy pant faster and feeling Eren's fingers intertwine with his hair. This was a brutal game and this is the worst -or maybe the best- Levi has ever treated him. The model's mouth played tricks with Eren's dick and as he spread his legs further, he felt more and more the need to let go. This man was skilled with his mouth, that's for sure. It made Eren wonder if Petra actually has a penis and that's why Levi was so gifted in it. But he quickly let the thought go and cursed himself for thinking like that. But he didn't drop the fact Levi's mouth was beyond brilliant.

The way he worked with Eren's dick and made him want to scream. Eren's body twisted and turned until with one a large moan and exhale, he let go of himself in Levi's mouth.

Levi's eyes widened slightly, tasting the sudden salty stickiness flood his mouth. But reluctantly, he swallowed with no complaint and wiped his lips free of semen.

"That's fucking disgusting," the man groaned. He looked down at the heavy panting teen as he tried his best to regain his breath. Eren's eyes were tightly shut and his cheeks were flushed yet painted a light pink.

Levi smirked softly and placed his semen covered fingers inside Eren's mouth. And without warning he sucked happily.

"I didn't tell you to suck," Levi said bitterly, taking his fingers from Eren's mouth.

"I do... I don't giv... A fuck..." He responded weakly. He smirked softly at Levi and said, "More."

Don't get too cocky you little shit," His took the lubricated fingers and wet his puckered entrance before sliding two skilled fingers inside, moving it slowly on and out.

It felt strange, feeling something inside him making him wither underneath Levi. He kept moving, shifting his lower body to adjust to the new feel and after about five minuets, he moaned when Levi exploded his inner cavern.

Levi, honestly, was getting bored with this. He wanted more, his cocked ached for more than just his fingers exploring inside Eren. That wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to be inside Eren. He wanted to claim Eren as his own and fuck his pretty little brains out.

He slipped a third finger in, earning a shocked shriek from the boy. Levi didn't take his time, he moved his fingers at a moderate pace so he could hurry this along. He scissored Eren's entrance and the teen pushed himself up. "L-L-evi, take it easy..." He said lowly. The man didn't listen to his beck in call and did what his sexual drive said to do.

Pull out and place his cock to the teen's innocent region. "You're already slick enough to inside," he did his three fingers in with ease, fingering him a few last times.

He place the tip in and already Eren's body tensed up dangerously. He stomach quenched as he slid in, his hands gripped onto Levi's back, clawing to get a firm grip and his eyes squeezed shut had tears threatening to come. "I-i-it hurts, come on Levi, stop!"

"Relax," The man moaned. He grabbed purchase on Eren's hips and pulled his slender physique onto his length. "You're tense and its only going to hurt more if you don't relax. You're tight as it is now."

"...I..."

"Before I go in deeper, take a deep breath and relax."

"C-cant..."

Levi didn't have time for this. He took a firm grip on Eren's length and gave it steady, tight pumps. He calmed down immediately, replacing it with long, heated moans that almost drive Levi over the edge. He was too cute, so innocent; absolutely pure and he wanted to change that. Take every last bit of Eren's pureness and make sure he was experienced. And experienced only for him.

Levi slid in without warning, and the brat tensed for a moment and immediately let it go. Eren was tighter than Petra... And most definitely any woman. It would be easy to damage something or severly injure him. And that was the last thing Levi wanted. But he had to admit, as tight as he was, he was surprisingly supple inside.

"Ahgnn-mh-" he sounded like a kitten with his lewd mewls. He continued to shift uncomfortably, trying to adjust to the new feeling pulsing pleasure though his ass. But that pleasure was being overruled by pain when Levi started to move himself in and out of Eren's entrance.

The pain. The tight, unbearble pain that escalated though his body was unexplainable for words. But soon, those agonizing groans were replaced with sounds of bliss, erotic, hypnotizing bliss.

Eren moaned rocking his hips back and forth, rocking himself with Levi's perfect rythem.

"Doss it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Eren was surprised by the steadiness in his voice despite the fact he turned over, face down and moving his hips against the man.

God the brat looked too cute, with his half lidded sea green eyes possessed by lust. Levi slammed Eren's hips against his cock, allowing his moans to flow free from his mouth. His fingers dug into the milky skin covering Eren's hips and waist, leaving red irritated marks on the creamy flesh.

As time pushed on, it felt like Levi's length was being devoured by Eren's tight passage. He fit perfectly inside the teen as he loosened him. Breaking him till Levi's length could slip in easily and out, as if Eren was made for him.

"You're a horny little shit, aren't you? You're ass is just sucking me in." His hands moved along Eren's ass, playing with the perfectly shaped cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Eren," Levi said, his voice made shivers run down Eren's spine and in return he replied with soft, shaken, "Fuck you."

Levi went in deeper till his adnominal was touching Eren's backside. He waited for a moment to let Eren rest and then pulled out and slammed back in. "The beauty of ruining a virgin..."

"I-I'm not ru-ah! Fuck, right there!"

"...What?" Levi zoned out, utterly confused by his unexpected cry.

"Again, dammit! T-t-that spot, hit it again..." Levi looked down and angled himself, slamming into Eren's sweet spot watching the boy arch his back erotically. Each repeated thrust was met by a quivering sensation in the hot pleats of flesh enveloping him.

_God, this brat is going to fucking kill me thought_ Levi, his brain already muddled with pleasure.

Sweat poured from his brow. Feelings were so overpowering he couldn't stop himself. "Ahhh-" Eren gasped and moaned, his hands sliding along Levi's arms.

The warm feeling inside Eren made him shiver, causing him to set his hips in motion to sync Levi. Eren bent over and tried to kiss him. But Levi turned his face away and pushed his down, resting his hand on his chest.

"Not now."

"You don't want to?" Eren shut his eyes tightly. A tear squeezed out the corner of his eye as his insides tightened. Levi wiped the tear from Eren's cheek. He then creased Eren's hair behind his ear and touched his cheek, trying to comfort the younger male.

"We've already kissed ourselves stupid. But if you want then-"

"N-no..do it-later-do it later." Eren pleaded between ragged pants. For an answer, he kissed Eren's forehead and hit his sweet spot one last time. Eren let out a pitched cry and arched his back. He flipped over gently to rest his sore back. Grappling together on the seat, Eren's head slipped off the edge of the cushion. Levi kissed that exposed the white throat hard enough to leave a mark. Feeling this, Eren hauled himself back on the seat, grabbing hold of his smooth, sweaty thighs and lifting them up. Levi placed his hands on his thighs pushing the up and almost against his chest, adding extra weight to the already numb body. Levi repeatedly thrust into Eren deeper and deeper almost to end of his sexual innuendo.

The sweat streaming from his forehead dripped off the tip of his chin and fell onto Eren's pale stomach. Levi groaned uncontrollably.

Waves of electric pleasure shot through him, delivering pulsing, arousing shocks as he ejaculated again and again. "Ngh! F-fuck! Le-levi!" Raising a thin, keening cry, Eren drenched his lower abdomen. Levi groaned throatily as he released warm, sticky cum inside him. They sat there for a moment, Levi continuing to pound into the abused hole as he finished the rest of his orgasm.

Slowly, he gently withdrew from him. Cum connecting them; runing the seats.

The teen's body trembled from the many orgasms he had received. His damp stomach undulated. Fierce breaths escaped his mouth as Levi turned to him and whispered, "Can..Can I kiss you now?" A goofy-loopsided weak smile rose to Eren's lips.

He pulled Levi to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him warmly again and again. Their lips felt warm together, creating a hot passion. Tongue intertwining with each other, tasting their explict love-hate relationship. But in the moment, they felt immense passion for one another.

Levi broke away, his tongue missing Eren's taste. He hauled Eren on his lap and said, "I won." His voice was deep, arousing and highly erotic.

"W-w-won what?" He asked trying to regain his lost breath.

"You're so fucking cute." Their lips connect again, their tongues battling for dominance but Eren was determined to win.

Levi opened his eyes a little, wanting to see Eren's cute, cum covered, overly sexualized face. But out the corner of his eye, he got a bad feeling in his stomach and he gently pushed Eren away.

He didn't have any words. Sitting in the middle, simply observing their mischievous act was Isabel. Watching unamused. Emotionless. And bored.

"S-she was there... The entire time?!" Eren's voice was a lot higher than he wanted to be and his ears turned red. "I told you that cat is a demon!"

In response, she simply mewed then purred.

* * *

A/N: I really love Isabel after writing this. Ugh... Writing this was so difficult. For some reason, I had trouble writing yaoi yet it played out so perfectly in my mind. So I had to rewrite this chapter four times and im really pleased with this one. It has a little bit of everything so I really like it.

Please don't ask me how the whole blow job while driving thing is possible because I just thought of it... So... Let's just say underneath the wheel is big enough for Eren to suck Levi.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys make my day and I hope you all know it. :3

Next chapter will be the photoshoot and going over what their going to do for Celeb Feast. Their performing, of course but I'm not too sure on what song. I want them to probably dance twice. Maybe.

So if you have a song that's somewhat slow yet upbeat and sexual, please tell me cause that'd help a lot ^_^

Thanks my little sugar cubes for reading!

Review Response:

Hi xDDDDD: No, Mikasa x Marco isn't canon, don't worry xD I ship Jearco too. But I only have Marco like Mikasa because Jean likes her. It's just a random thought that I went with :)

piscesgirl123: Aww, thank you :3

TheSwordHolder99: I can't wait to write another dance rehearsal (well, with the help of Azania) because I love making Eren awkward.

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: You need to write some M Ereri fanfics cause with some of that you listed, you got me pretty interested.

xKireyy: I tried. I tried to steer clear of a Simon Citrus song but nothing else seemed to work so I'm like fuck it. I'll do this song. And if you get your friends to read it, I'll really be grateful :)

Hibary-Hiwatari: And what we've all been waiting for has been done! Well, I will be writing it again in future chapters. Thanks.

ella343e: Its official. Vase rape is a thing. And Levi's a candidate.

Beloved Nightmare Union: Hopefully, I explained everything in chapter thirteen. Thanks btw!

Mermaidhorse: I think I was being too mean to Jean. Thanks for the comment


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Chocolate Marble Cake

The lower pain shooting through Eren's lower back and bottom... Was unbearable.

There were many things that pissed him off at the current moment. And many things he can nitpick at to complain about.

First would be the fact the building was fucking cold. Whoever put the air conditioning on cool instead of putting on the heater like a human being is a clear fucking idiot.

It's almost December. How hard is it to switch in the heater inside the Garrison building? Oh, wait, that'd make too much damn sense. But it gave him a reason to wear his mother's scarf -which thankfully was a dark blur color- and keep his jacket zipped up to hide the sexual blemishes harboring around his neck and upper body.

Speaking of "blemishes" from yesterday's activities, the pain that circulated in his lower half. Especially in his... Now sensitive ass... He wished he could go back in time and stop the whole thing from happening because now he understood why Levi said "You might regret it."

Thrid, he couldn't sleep at all last night. He must have drowned half the bottle of painkillers last night but the pain still shot through his back when he moved. He couldn't fall asleep because of it and ended up staring around in darkness uncomfortably until his brain finally shut down and he fell asleep. But he ended up falling asleep late and fifteen minuets late for this stupid meeting.

And lastly, the fact everybody kept rambling on in the meeting. Oh and speaking of a meeting, who the hell holds it the day after a holiday? They couldn't get one day off and do this stupid thing tomorrow? Marco didn't have to work today. Neither did Armin and he works at the local library.

But I guess all that filled Levi's, Erwin's and the Garrison's schedule was work, work, and more work.

Eren's eyes glanced around sleepily, trying to pick on the conversation being thrown around the table.

"Celeb Feast is in three weeks."

"We're well aware of that Pixis." Levi said, trying not to sound rude but failing miserably.

"You two will only have three weeks to learn a number. You may have to learn two dances for Promos and the main night. Meaning tomorrow, eight o clock sharp I except to see you two at the dance center in Sina."

"Don't you think I have other things planned?" Levi asked.

"Don't think I forgot about that photo. Levi, I thought you'd be a little more mature about things." Pixis said, pinching the bridge of his nose with a soft smile.

"I think what we should be saying is, we never thought you two would actually kiss." Erwin cut in, a joking smirk weaved on his lips as he looked up from the job description he was reading from Garrison.

"It was a bullshit kiss. Just like you said, we have to keep the flames burning or else they'll die out. Along with the Garrison and Recon Agency."

"Yes, but the Garrison has other celebrities out there. Remember that, Levi." Pixis warned.

"Yes, but remember the contract we signed, agreeing to collaborate with Garrison? Eren and I lose fans, both Agencies lose profit and recognition."

"Someone's irritable," Rico mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth. If you can't stand me, please get the fuck out. I have no intentions on filtering my mouth and actions." Levi responded bitterly.

"Well, just remember one thing. You can do things without acting like a rebellious teen. That was immature and uncalled for." Erwin said.

"I couldn't give a damn. It's already been done. Move on and let's hurry this thing along so we can get the job done. I'm not looking to spend my entire day here." Levi looked at the untouched manilla folder placed in front of him and opened it.

Eren sat back, staring blankly at the folder placed in front of him. Not knowing what to do with it. He barely knew what was going on.

"Eren, are you alright?" Pixis shook Eren's shoulder softly to get his attention. The teen looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. J-just a little tired..." He half lied. Levi looked up, now interested in the situation.

"Would you like some coffee? It'd wake you up." Pixis offered.

Levi smiled softly. He leaned towards Eren and whispered, "Or would you like some more of me?"

"Levi, I swear-" Eren whispered.

"I can't believe you're actually tired from that. You really are pathetic."

"Fuck off." He mumbled back. He turned to Pixis, using his free hand to push Levi away. "And yes, coffee would be good."

Rico nodded and walked out to fetch Eren his beverage.

"Now, back room. Downstairs on the fifth floor in room 508 is the photo session. I have Petra waiting for you two and setting everything up. She'll be your photographer today."

Eren was actually pleased to hear Petra was the one snapping the shots. He was comfortable around her. She wasn't pushy nor demanding and she was really encouraging. And who knows what's being set up for Eren and Levi downstairs? What does the Garrison have in mind for Celeb Feast? And if Eren or Levi didn't want to do it, then she would accept it and move onto the next thing she had in mind that she knows they won't have trouble doing.

He glanced over at Levi who didn't look the least bit phased to hear that. Especially everything that was thrown in his face from Auruo yesterday. But he remember Levi saying why let something childish come in the way of something that gives him the necessities to live?

...

Wow... To think one night... One misunderstanding, just one walk home and a little dark humor and a false, misleading picture could lead to all of this?

He was sitting in an office with some of the biggest, well known faces in Sina and around the world.

He's a popular trend on the internet and he can barely log into a social site!

Hell, he's basically dating and just banged one of media's best model and possibly a social sex symbol in which he could hve found any girl. He could have gotten a beautiful Brazilian woman, or a busty blonde or a woman with many curves and luscious lips. Or someone who at least has the ability to bear his children!

But no. He settled on Eren.

Why? Only God knows.

They could have ended this thing and moved on before this spirals out of control. And what if that happens? What if it's all chocolates and roses one day and the next they're throwing grenades and have each other at gun point? That seems like their relationship. That was the only was to describe it.

More or less bittersweet. Love-hate. Wanting to kill each other yet wanting to love each other.

Eren looked up when a medium cup of coffee was placed in front of him. With a small cup of sugar and creamer.

"Thank you..." He muttered. He watched as Pixis gathered his things as well as Erwin and stood. Levi also began to grab his belongings.

Eren added sugar to the drink and looked at the man next to him. "Where are we going?"

"To room 508," Levi responded calmly.

"Why?"

"Were you not listening, shitstain? We have a job to do and the quicker we get this done, the quicker I... Never mind, come, let's go."

**~•~**

Eren shuffled gently behind the group, Levi's arm wrapped gently around his waist as support. Once they were in room 508, Eren and Levi greeted Petra. She hugged Levi. But when she hugged Eren, he let out a sharp high pitched cry.

"Are you alright? I didn't think I hugged you too hard."

"N-no. You didn't hurt me. I'm just having a little bit of... Back problems..."

Eren set his coffee down on a nearby table next to a small chair.

"Back problems? Did you sleep bad? Or did you hit your back against something?" She asked. She turned Eren around and rubbed his back earning painful cries from the teen.

"I s-slept bad... And the day before Thanksgiving I did hit my back against Levi's counter. B-but it didn't hurt that bad after a while, I actually forgot."

"So you just slept bad?"

"Y-yes?"

"... I have some rub and medicine in my purse, but you'll fall asleep in about three hours."

"That's alright. I just want this pain to end. I took some painkillers last night but-"

"Don't worry, you'll feel better after." Petra left for a brief moment to retrieve her purse and ran some heated rub along Eren's lower back and gave him two pills to help with the pain. She also have him some water.

"Now, the rub should be dry in no time. So you should head behind the stage and get dressed."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She said with a bright smile.

**~•~**

Petra was right. His back did stop hurting and the pain on his backside was starting to subside but it wasn't as bad as before. He headed around back and into the wardrobe.

He stripped down quickly, taking his pants off with extra caution because he had to bend down but somehow managed.

But when he looked at the clothing rack he realized it was almost as naked as him.

The only thing that sat on the rack was black Calvin Klein underwear, a simple white button up shirt, black pants, a belt and a black tie. God how he hated ties...

Eren stood slightly confused, staring at the clothing on the rack. Maybe it was a wardrobe malfunction. A tug came from the curtain's and a head poked through. "Oi, Eren, what the fuck's taking you so long?"

Eren turned, startled by Levi's intrusion. Eren noticed Levi was wearing the same thing. Maybe it wasn't a wardrobe mistake after all.

"At least knock, you old pervert! I could have been naked!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like that's such a big deal now. I was just making sure you didn't go bat shit insane from the coffee. I'm not one to give children caffeine." Levi stepped inside and turned to Eren.

"I'm not a child anymore, I work at a coffee shop for fucks sakes! And get the hell out, I'm getting dressed."

"And its taking you more than three days to get ready."

"Don't over exaggerate. Or maybe you're not and it's from your medication. I heard taking too much could make you delusional."

"Delusional how, exactly?" Levi asked, taking a step forward and lacing his arms around Eren.

"You're delusional because you think I'm letting you fuck me again," Eren pushed Levi away and pulled down the white button up shirt. He threw it around himself and began to button it up quickly. "Better go entertain yourself in front of the computer because we're not doing that again."

Levi scoffed and fixed Eren's collar. He ran his hands along Eren's torso to smooth out the small wrinkles in the shirt. "You're stubborn until you break. You say one thing but do the other; you go back on your word and your emotions will cloud your mind and take over your rational thinking. It's cute that you think we're not gonna sex again. Really."

"Egotistical bastard."

"You used a big word. I should take you out for ice cream for that accomplishment." Levi said teasingly. Before Eren could retort, Levi placed a kiss on his lips.

"I hate you."

"You always say that,"

"Yeah, well, its true," Eren pulled his underwear from the hanger and his pants. "Turn around for a second."

"Why?"

"I have to change and I don't want you to get any ideas." Levi rolled his eyes and complied with Eren's request. "Me get ideas? Do I need to bring up yesterday's stunt?"

"Shut up." Eren deadpanned with a cracked, somewhat pitched voice. The shuffling of fabric was heard. Once his boxers were on, he pulled his pants on quick, buttoning them and adjusting them more snuggly on his hips.

"You can turn around now."

Eren then put his belt on and buckled it to the first notch. He then pulled down his tie and sighed in irritation. Great. First Levi had to come waltzing in here to insult him and now he was going to get defeated by a tie. Like always.

Eren threw his tie around his neck and did the loop thingy and pulled it then put it through the hole and... Wait no... Scratch that. Put it around his neck and cross the tie over then under then... No... You have to put it around your neck, Eren knew that but...

As he tied the god forsaken professional article of clothing, he mumbled under his breath somewhat audible to Levi who sat back unamused and not surprised by the scene in front of him. It sounded like a stupid language the brat made up when he was six while sitting in the middle of social studies class. It was a mix of unidentifiable words, profanity, angered grunts and the occasional, "I fucking hate this shit."

"...Are you illiterate?" Levi asked simply. His voice was flat and unemotional. But he demanded an answer.

"Hell no!"

"Then please, explain yourself. I would love to hear your excuse for getting your tie caught on your belt buckle."

Eren growled, tugging at the tie until it finally let go of his belt. He then shoved the tie into Levi's chest. "Here,"

"Here what?"

"C-can you help me?"

"No."

"What? Why?!"

Levi shrugged nonchalantly and responded cooly. "You hate me. Remember?"

Really? He's seriously going to act like a four-year old debating against his mother? And Levi says Eren acts like a child. Well maybe, but at least he doesn't look like one.

"So what? You hate me too!"

"Yes, but I'm not asking for your help. That's a little selfish if you ask me. One moment you stab me in the back the next you come crawling back needing my help."

"You're one to talk. You threw me into a water fountain and the next day you're in my ass!" Eren shouted.

"Shut the hell up, will you? Calm your angered ass down before you give yourself a stroke and I'll leave your ass here. And damn, could you be any louder? You might as well get a fucking megaphone and announce, "Levi and I had sex!" From the rooftop."

"But its true!"

"And if you killed somebody would you let the entire world know?"

"No."

"Exactly, now shut the hell up."

"Just help me, please?"

"No."

"What will it take?"

"I'll help you when you prove you're a male."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! You know I'm a boy!"

Levi shrugged, throwing the tie around Eren's neck. "Yeah, but it tasted like plastic if you ask me."

"You're such a bitter little man."

"Mhm. And you're hardheaded and impulsive. Oh and stupid, childish, immature, and a brat."

"But I'm your brat." Eren reminded lowly, not losing the angered tone in his voice.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day."

* * *

Petra moved around the perimeter of the dark gray background like a pro on coffee, adjusting the camera lenses, shouting commands at workers and figuring out which angle worked best. Even though the first shot was always a test shot.

"Hm... Aha!" She said with a snap of her fingers. She paced quickly to the next room and within seconds peaked her head out through the door. "Eren, Levi, follow me."

Both boys followed into the extremely small room. It was a compact room with little space and could only hold about ten to fifteen people at max. But there was a comfy, chair set up in front of a fair-sized rounded window. The top was rounded by the sides were squared with black lace curtains draping from the sides. The window let in a tremendous amount of light unlike the first room where the gray background was.

Petra's camera was brought inside the room and she set it up. Testing different zooms, angles, proportions, ratios, and so forth.

"Hm..." She hummed, standing up straight and looking at the two males. She looked at Eren and then Levi.

"Levi, go ahead and take a seat... Alright, move over to the left a little, perfect." She looked into her camera to make sure Levi was lined up perfectly with the center. "Alright, now... How about your put your hands behind your hair, make it look like your moving it along the back of your head."

"Like this?"

"Yes, but relax a little."

"Petra, what do I do?" Eren asked slowly. She looked up from her camera and said, "Just sit back for now. Once I get the first couple of shots it'll be your turn. "

Eren nodded and took a few steps back. He closed the door and took a seat against the door.

"Levi, hold that pose, alright. But relax your shoulders. You look tense and we want the opposite." When the man took her words into consideration, she snapped the photo and scanned it.

"Can I move?"

"No, not yet... That one was lovely, but I really need you to relax a little more." She took the camera stand and moved it closer in the back of Levi, closing in on the screen. Once she took the picture, she instructed Levi to remove his shirt. The first time halfway down his back and the next fully topless.

Eren's jaw nearly dropped seeing a tattoo engraved in Levi's skin. It looked like... Wings... Beautifully painted wings. Something that Eren's never seen before. Plus he never thought Levi would ever get a tattoo. Levi was the type of person who'd say tattoos are tacky and shallow or some shit like that. But seeing the tattoo, it made Eren want to figure out the tattoo's symbolism. What was the meaning behind it? Why did Levi get a tattoo? What made him want one? And more Importantly, why that one? What made him think of something as modest yet expressive as that?

But trying to decipher Levi's reasoning for such action would take too long to figure out and too much brain power since his thoughts could continue on forever when it came to Levi and his decisions.

Levi repeated the pose. Eren took a note on how the wings seemed to spread out and move up and down depending on how he moved his body. So while his arms were up, the wings copied the direction and made it look like the wings were trying to spread and open or as if he was trying to fly.

A shutter sound and a quick bright light. Petra nodded approvingly as she clicked through the few photos she took.

The first part of the session continued on. Eren sat towards the camera with his legs crossed and his palm on his chin with a soft smile on his face at the camera. He also took one with him leaning back, placing his weight on his arms as he leaned back on them with his dress shirt unbuttoned. He held a seductive naive smirk while his eyes were narrowed.

"Hey, Eren,"

"Yes?"

"How should I say this...?" She muttered to herself. "You're neck."

"What?"

She walked closer instead of responding. With one hand she tilted Eren's head to the side and with the neck, she ran her fingers along with dark lovebites.

"Your hickies." Levi said with a smirk. "Remember?"

Eren's face flushed and he pushed Petra away softly. He stood and covered them. "Was it visible in the shots?"

"The first one, no. You're shirt collar was blocking it. But when you unbuttoned your shirt it-"

"Fuck," he groaned. He ran his hands along them one more time. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot about it..."

Petra nodded and leaned forward to his ear. "So it's not because you slept bad?"

"...No..."

"Well who's the lucky lady? Can we meet her anytime soon?" She asked with a smile.

Eren snuck a quick glance at Levi and responded, "She's a lot closer than you think. You've already met "her."

"Oh... Is it Mikasa?"

"No! No, no, it's not."

"Then who is it?"

"Hey, you know. We have to get this photo shoot thing done. Because there's... Someplace... I have...to be?" His face was warm with embarrassment. He must have looked like a thrown around tomato to Petra. He knew his ears were red, just like his cheeks.

"I understand. And don't worry, I'll cover those right up." Petra left the room for a moment and Eren and Levi were left in a thickening silence. Eren didn't look into Levi's eyes because he knew if he did, he would probably get a bullet through the heart.

When Petra came back, she had about 5 to 6 different make up products. She simply placed the makeup on the bed and ordered Eren to sit. The procedure took about fifteen minuets to hide all visable marks. She used 2 different correctors, foundation and concealer. She covered the ones around his neck and covering his chest. "You should tell your girlfriend to take it easy next time. She definitely left her mark."

"I know I did." Levi mumbled.

"Hm?" Petra hummed.

"Nothing. I just said she must really take good care of Eren."

The teen rolled his eyes and ignored his comment all together. Even though on the inside his heart fluttered a little. It's not everyday he hears affection words from the older man. Even though it was only 2% true. The other 98% is a mixture of inappropriate jokes, sarcasm, anger and hatred.

Oh the things that keeps the flame burning...

Once she was done, she got behind the camera and retook the second set of pictures as if nothing happened.

After a few more snaps, Levi also joined Eren. And this is where the sensuality began.

Levi pinned Eren against the window, his lips over his neck as he buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck, inhaling his scent. But it made him wrinkle his nose to smell the amount of makeup covering his neck.

Levi's body was sitting on his waist while Eren's head lolled to the side. While their position was intimate, Eren's expression was not.

"Eren, you look uncomfortable."

"I-I'm not..."

Petra laughed softly. "This is supposed to look sensual, not awkward. This'll be over in no time. But make it look like you're enjoying it."

That was when Levi shifted more on top of Eren. He actually started to kiss his neck quietly, avoiding the covered spots. He focused more below Eren's ear. He even nibbled and sucked lightly on his earlobe. Levi's hand rubbed against Eren's inner thigh, close to his crotch. Rubbing smoothing circles on his thigh while teasing his sensitive area.

"Just like that! Perfect!"

Picture after picture, pose after pose. Eren seemed to be getting used to the repeating actions. His face and actions was on point throughout the shot. Lidded eyes, parted lips, curled fingers intertwining with one another.

The brightly lit background with the window and the carnal poses gave off the right feel to the first session. Petra felt butterflies clicking through the many snapshots took. She chose the filter monochrome for some while others gave off a soft, hazy early morning glow. Every detail was erotic yet classy and usurp.

Nothing rated R but nothing was G rated either.

Eren's favorites was the one with him on top of Levi, pushing him back while hovering over him. He was left in nothing but his underwear with the white dress shirt covering up to his lower back. He had a small smirk while Levi tiled his chin forward wanting a kiss from the younger male. The only thing Levi had stripped was his tie messily thrown on the side with his shirt unbuttoned.

The next one he liked from this shoot was the one with his legs wrapped around Levi's waist. While Levi sat toward the window, Eren sat towards the camera with his head resting against Levi's shoulder. While Levi was shirtless, Eren was pants-less since Petra said, "You have nice legs and you should show them more." Eren's eyes were closed gently as if he was sleeping. Both of his hands held Levi's back running over the tattoo. Eren still was intently interested in.

And after that shot, they were transitioned into the room they started in with the dark gray back drop.

There was now a black painted bench in a square box filled with ankle-deep water.

Now this part of the shoot he loved. Eren thought it was really creative. Hr had fun posing in this one. He loved the photo with him sitting on Levi, with is head turned one forth towards the camera with a small blush and innocent expression. His shirt sat over his waist while Levi held on securely to his lower back. Eren had his legs on either side of Levi.

Oh, and the one with him and Levi on each side of the bench both facing each other. Eren had his legs to his chest while Levi sat with one leg yo his chest and the other in the water. That one was simple so he liked that one too.

The shoot continued on and slowly, Eren began to lose his energy.

**~•~**

Has it only been an hour because it felt like four? Eren was tired and when Petra said he'll be getting sleepy, she wasn't lying.

After about twenty to forty photos in front of the backdrop, he headed back to the dressing rooms only to find out there is nothing there. This is a joke, right?

Maybe the clothing director forgot to give him his clothes? Or maybe they're still trying to figure out what they should do for the next shot. So Eren took it upon himself to leave behind the curtains and head to where Levi was.

"Levi, did you get your clothes too?" He called from the outside. At least he had some respect for the bitter old man.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "And come inside."

When Eren entered, he saw Levi hastily jabbing his phone's keyboard. The man looked up in the mirror to see Eren closing the door behind him.

'"So you didn't change either?"

"Still I don't understand what the hell you're talking about, could you be any more vague?" Levi set his phone down and turned to face Eren.

"I mean there's nothing on my rack. Its empty. Did they forget to put clothes on your too?"

Levi stared blankly at Eren for a moment. He then laughed a little in his throat. "You're really fucking clueless, aren't you? Do you not understand, did I need to spoon feed you the entire way?"

"...No...?"

"Mature a little, will you? Did you bother to read the gestalt?"

"The what?"

"The overview, since I have to dumb it down for you. Basically, did you read your job summary? The manilla folder containing your job descriptions for each section of the shoot." Levi explained. It was silent and with after a moment, Eren shook his head and responded with a soft, "No..."

Levi sighed and began to unbutton his shirt while Eren stood by confused. It was when he began removing his bottom article of clothing Eren began to freak out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm not doing this again what the hell don't you understand about that?!"

"It's for the photo shoot dumbass. The next session is nude."

"I thought you don't do nude shoots."

"I don't," Levi admitted, stripping himself of his pants. Eren leaned against the door with his arms crossed and his face red. Trying his best not to look up. "I never expose myself fully in front of the camera. Its tasteless."

"Then why are you agreeing to this?"

"Because I won't be completely exposed. You'll understand when we get out there."

This time, Eren looked up to see Levi wrapping a towel around his lower regions.

"Isn't this like... Porn? It's like Playboy."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm a model, Eren. A model." Levi said grimly. His eyes narrowed dangerously and darkened as he stared Eren down.

"I'm not a pornstar you little shit. What I do doesn't involve me fucking someone on camera just for the world's personal enjoyment. I have respect for myself, brat. Just because I'm nude doesn't mean I'm about to fuck somebody or masturbate for the camera. I don't know what filthy shit you teens, and most specifically you, do in your spare time and honestly, I don't give a fuck and I don't want to know. Keep your hormones under control, Jaeger."

"I-I usual don't do that kind of stuff...anymore... But I don't get it. Is it just a waist up shot?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Again, you'll see when we get out there for now, just get dressed. Or in this case, undressed."

"...Do we have to do nude? Can't we wear boxers or something that'll cover me up?" Eren asked, walking closer to Levi. Levi only stared blankly at Eren, noticing the discomfort in his eyes.

Levi raised a brow then said, "You know, nobody's holding a gun to your head. You don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable with it, say something. I'm not going to force you to do something like this. Anything else, yeah, I will. But, this'll be an exception."

"...I-"

"Don't worry. If you're not too sure on this then say so." Eren thought for a moment. Levi seemed really into the idea of a nude shoot.

Strangely...

It wasn't that he was against it, it was just awkward. Who wouldn't feel a little camera-shy exposing that much flesh? It wasn't something Eren considered himself doing. Especially with Levi...

But then again, this was for a good reason...?

"Okay… It's fine, I'll do it with you."

"Are you sure?"

"M...hm... Yes." Eren answered steadily. "I'll do it. It's not big deal."

"Don't lie you little shit. It's unattractive."

"I'm not lying! And I wouldn't lie for an old man like you anyways so don't get your hopes up," Eren hastily and messily pulled off his tie and wasted no time to strip himself free of his shirt. He had no problem pulling his belt from the loops and dropping it on the floor but when it came down to stripping his pants and boxers, in his head he wasn't afraid to admit he hesitated. But soon, swallowing that restraint, he found himself standing fully exposed in front of a blank expression Levi.

The model sat with his arms crossed resting back against them chair comfortably taking in Eren inch by inch not leaving one detail unnoticed.

It was creepy how someone could stare at another person completely undressed with an expression that said, "I'm plotting your slow and excruciating painful death as you speak," but his eyes were loving everything about the teen.

Arms wrapped around Eren's wrist and pulled his body to him, adjusting the teen on top of his lap and nuzzling his chin on Eren's shoulder. He kissed along his neck, suckling softly on his collar-bone.

"Will you give it a rest?" Eren asked slightly flustered.

Levi chuckled in his throat and latched himself on Eren's ear. After paying some attention to his earlobe, he placed a kiss on Eren's forehead and said,

"I like this outfit on you best."

"Stop it, you old geezer," Eren groaned, he pushed Levi back but his eye caught on to the inked image on Levi's back.

"Hey, old man, what's that tattoo on your back?"

"Hm? Oh, that? Its nothing really."

"You act nonchalant about it. Getting a tattoo doesn't seem like something you'd do. Plus, I never thought you'd get a tattoo like that!"

"What? I can't have a tattoo unless it has flames or a fucking skull that looks ridiculous and tawdry? Or is it because I didn't tattoo the last beer I drank on my arm or something equally as fucking stupid you teenagers and brain-dead adults usually scar yourselves with? I'm sorry for not sinking to level of stupidity many have sunken down to. I respect my body and tattooing a dick on the side of my face isn't on my bucket list."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I didn't need an entire rant on your personal feelings, I'm not a therapist," Eren spit out, a lot sharper than he expected to. "I just wanted to know why did you get it?"

"Because," Levi started, staring Eren deeply in his eyes. "Its something from the past that gave us hope."

"…What do you mean?"

"Isabel. Farlan. Mikasa. They needed something to give them strength. Something that'd give them the optimism and courage they needed to go on another day. Including me. One day, we saw a nest of birds nestled in their nest in a tree nearby where we were resting. We were looking through a pile of rubbish we found. Isabel was hyperactive as usual but that day was different. Normally, she'd be talking up a storm and making a few jokes or complaining about what useless garbage we rustled up. But instead, she was quiet, curious and for once taking in her surroundings.

Farlan was the first to spot and call out the bird's nest and Isabel remarked how the birds huddled together. That was until the mother began to push and encourage the birds out of the nest. Isabel was upset, I'll give you that. I found it humorous how she was getting upset over one little thing,"

Levi paused for a moment. Making sure Eren had caught onto everything he just said. He pulled Eren closer and continued.

"When the mother finally pushed the babies out of the nest, she was pissed off. Stating that the mother bird was a "bad parent." But she was amazed watching the birds catch themselves and use their wings to fly. They quickly caught on and used their instinct. I'll admit, even I was somewhat caught up in the moment. I realized, we can make it out of this. it'll take time and luck. But as the saying goes, spit in one hand and put luck in the other and we both now what'll fill up quicker."

"Okay...?" Eren said sleepily, running his hands over Levi's back. "Finish the story already."

"...Long story short is, wings are a sign of freedom. And something we desperately wanted was to be free of that madness. When we saw the birds soaring in the sky, embracing their new ability, Isabel wished she had wings too-"

"Did she have the same tattoo?!" Eren interrupted. "And Mikasa? What about Farlan?"

"Isabel and Farlan were too young to get a tattoo. And I got this after they died as a memory. Mikasa does not have a tattoo."

"Do you have anymore?"

"No."

"I wish I could meet Isabel and Farlan. I just hope Isabel doesn't act like her cat counterpart..." Eren rested his head against Levi's shoulder and closed his eyes with a soft yawn. That medication was already taking effect. And Eren was happy about that. Maybe now he didn't have to do the nude shoot.

"Isabel acts the same as the cat Isabel. She's attached to me, overprotective around new people and energetic. But I don't think Isabel would hate you as much as the cat. She would get used to you over time and treat you as a brother as well."

"Then what the hell's wrong with your perverted cat?!"

Levi shrugged. "She's a cat, dumbass. What do you expect?"

"Privacy at least... I won't be watching when she finds a mate."

"She won't be getting pregnant anytime soon. I don't want kittens breaking shit and shitting all over the house and annoying me. Bad enough Hanji visits."

"I didn't say anything about her getting pregnant,"

"...Okay?"

"Are you thinking about childre-"

"Eren, shut the fuck up."

"Come on, just admit it. I always knew you had a soft spot."

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Eren off him, annoyed by his childish behavior. "I don't want kids. End of story. They're time-consuming and spoiled shits."

"But you deal with me,"

"Why are you contemplating this idea? Where did you get the idea of me wanting kids?"

"You started it." Eren argued.

"And I'm ending it," Levi deadpanned. "And the fact you keep persisting this idea proves you're a woman."

"I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Levi said with a soft, playful smirk. "But you want kids. I don't want really want you to bear mine but I may consider."

"For God's sakes Levi, give it a rest already!"

"You do have somewhat round hips, though I've seen better."

"Maybe because I'm a boy!" Eren almost shouted.

"Levi stop teasing the poor boy, I can hear you all the way down the- ah, oh..." Eren and Levi turned their heads to realize Petra walked in a bag and a cup holder.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to... Intrude..." Eren's face burned red as he groaned uncomfortably, trying his best to ignore Petra was standing staring at his naked self.

"You didn't intrude anything," Levi said flatly. "I'm just calling him out on bullshit. I see you brought us something."

Petra nodded slowly, letting her eyes fall to the floor. "I brought Turkey Rustico Panini's, Spicy Chicken Salad and Strawberry Mango Smoothies for lunch."

"Did you bring any desserts? Eren's been craving something sweet for the past few minuets."

"What?!" Eren squeaked.

"Craving?" Petra drew out, setting the bag down on a nearby table.

"I believe he's three weeks-"

"I'm not a fucking girl! Get that through your thick ass skull!" Eren exclaimed. He matched over to Levi and began hitting him, Levi sitting at first unphased but soon, it became annoying and Levi began to hit him back. Harder.

"That hurt! Stop being an old bat!"

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"God, I hate you!"

"You're not any better!"

Petra laughed, and crossed her arms. "I have some chocolate marble loaf cake in the front. Would you like some of that?" She asked, directly at Eren.

"No. I'm not having cravings, I'm not whatever Levi makes me out to be! Don't listen to him!"

"What? There's no need to be ashamed~"

"Can I go home?" Eren asked with an exasperated sigh. He looked at Petra who didn't look back at him but towards the opposite direction to give him respect. "I've had enough of him for one day."

"You have one last shoot, it'll take at least forty minuets tops."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Petra simply responded. "Why are you two arguing anyways?"

"..."

"..."

"...Something about a cat... And other things on that topic... And I'm getting the backlash from grandpa over there."

"Mhm. And he fails to tell you he's carrying my child." Levi deadpanned, his eyes narrowing darkly at Eren.

"Levi!" Petra exclaimed.

* * *

As Eren entered the cafe, he yawned widely and audible. He held the which envelope underneath his arm while in the other held the bag Petra brought in with his lunch and the large smoothie.

Levi's lips still lingered on his as he collapsed on the couch.

"Eren, you're back already?" Carla called, walking down the stair quickly and looking at the kitchen before turning her head to where the couch and TV sat.

He didn't say a word except he responded with a low groan in his throat. He turned onto his side and held the picture closer to his chest.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..." He mumbled under his breath.

Carla walked towards the couch with a playful smirk on her mouth. She snuck up quietly, leaned forward and snatched the envelope from Eren, jumping back with a high pitch laugh as he launched up and forward to get the envelope back.

"Give it!"

"Nope! What are you hiding from me~?" She cooed. She opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture she could before Eren grabbed the envelope back.

She looked over it, her hear sinking to the pit of her stomach and he face twisting in confusion and disgust seeing the little midgit posing with her son.

Of course, she had to pull out the one from the nude shoot. It was the one with Eren one top, grazing Levi's lips. He remember Levi's length right on his entrance and with one wrong move, Eren would be regretting it eternally. Levi's hands roamed through his hair as his eyes bared daggers of dark list into Eren's eyes.

The photo was in black and white and the water had black food coloring in it so in the photo, the water looked really black; almost midnight.

It was strange having this acted out. Eren has thought about different fantasies with Levi but they all popped up by accident and portraying his need for the man wasn't hard as images from his imagination flooded his mind. And he was thankful for it too. It made the images more alluring and believable.

And he gave off the right expression and displayed perfect emotion for the shot.

Carla wastes no time to look at Eren. She wanted to laugh. Well, she did. Which kinda angered Eren.

"What's so funny?!"

"Haha... The fact you're on top. I never took you as the type of person who'd-"

"We're not dating! It was just for the shoot and it was all Petra's idea," Eren half lied. His voice died down a little, and he took a deep breath. "It was just for the session."

"I never said you were dating."

"...Yeah, well... Just to clear it up, I don't want you getting any funny ideas. He's an old bastard."

"Huh, I agree... But if you like him I'm in no place to tell you who you should be with-"

"Mom, stop it."

"...I still like you and Mikasa. She seems like a nice young lady. You can settle down with her and have children-"

"No!" Eren's voice was almost like glass.

"I want grandchildren."

"And I want this conversation to end."

"Calm down, calm down, Eren, I'm only teasing. You're gonna miss me one day and wish I was there~"

"I'm not leaving home anytime soon. Maybe once I graduate, I will... Maybe."

She hugged Eren tightly, making sure to squeeze the life out of him. "M-mhom, let go!"

She kissed his forehead and rested her head against his. "You're my baby and I want the best for you."

"If y-you love me so much... Let g-go!... Thank you."

"You look so cute in this picture. Though... It's not what I... Had... In mind..."

"What about Levi?"

"What about him?"

"You said I look cute, what about him?"

"Meh." She said, handing Eren back the picture. "He could do better."

The teen smiled and laughed. He placed the picture back in the envelope and walked back over to the couch.

"I agree."

"Hey, Eren," Carla called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed by his mother.

"Don't ever do a naked shoot with him again. Or else you and Levi will not hear the end of Miss Carla Jaeger."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to mess with her." Carla didn't have to look at Eren to know he was smiling.

"I'm serious. I will beat that little man into an ant."

"I uh... I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

A/N: Over 100 reviews?! OmaigoshThankYouGuys! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I seriously cannot express how thankful I am for all my supporters you guys are so awesome!

I'm sooo sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I have school work and then I'm trying out for soccer and then I just kept procrastinating...

But next week the chapter will be posted up on time.

Till next time, stay sweet my strawberries!

Edit: Oh and thank you Isiah for the ankle deep water idea and the bench for the photoshoot!

Review Response:

TheSwordHolder99: I have no idea how to write smut but those 69 other fanfics I read really helped me out xD thanks for the review!

MishaCollin: I thank you. Like I said there aren't many model AU's so I just had to write one! Thank you, I'm happy that you like it so far! And I didn't want to write a love-dovey relationship because like you said, it's not how they'd act if it was canon. So I'm building a relationship on sex jokes, sex, coarse language, affection, care etc etc... But later on, Levi will soften towards Eren. And I love the user name!

StarryBlight: Levi and Hanji's dialogue is probably my favorite thing about writing this story. Its easy to type dialogue for those two. Other fanfictions? Yes. I have plots already written out in a notebook which I pray nobody will go through at home and at school :P I'm not giving out the titles or the full plot synopsis but expect seeing this: 1920's Mafia AU. Vampire AU (original right xD) an AU based off of Log Off another Ereri fan fiction, a LevixErenxArmin fanfic and many others but I should end this here. Thanks for the support

Glasses: Lol, I'm embarrassed because I sat in the middle of English and wrote that scene down in a notebook while my teacher thought I was taking notes. xD yeah, notes on how Eren gives blowjobs like a pro.

...

I'm sorry

...

Beloved Nightmare Union: Its not being called homophobic, its called being an asshole. If my friend wasn't open about his sexuality and comfortable about it, this fanfic wouldn't exist because he's a major influence when it comes down to writing this.

And don't worry about the wall of text, its always nice to hear what you have to say.

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: Thank you!

xKireyy: When I reread it, I laughed my ass off reading, "I'll probably find my car crashed into the side of an anger management building," xD I love it cause its something Eren would do.

And thanks. I know you love it cause you continued to give it love and support.

ella343e: A lot will be reveled about Auruo in later chapters. And yeah, I'm in love with Levi's sense of humor

ShouraiLink: Thanks for the review!

Kkekelicious: Thank you. Hopefully later into the story, Levi will open up to Eren more.

Nanoworker: Thank you very much. :3

PurpleOmpski: I forgot the cat was there too. I went back reread it and I remembered Isabel is sitting in the front seat. What'll be a perfect way to ruin the moment? A perverted, Levi look a like cat.

Mermaidhorse: Thank you! And I hope you don't tire out from reading cause I think I might write more than twenty chapters.

Dontkillme!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sweet and Sour Cherry

Eren rolled over, glaring at the screen of his phone as it lit up and the familiar ding alerted him of a text message.

**Levi: Hey you little shit. Are you seriously fucking asleep? Get your lazy ass up, I'm downstairs**

Eren grinned, rolling his eyes as he shifted onto his back, stretching with a groan, before sliding, quite literally, out of bed.

**Eren: Come upstairs and get me**

**Levi: Love to. But your mother doesn't trust me**

**Eren: Come get me**

**Levi: No.**

The teen rolled out of bed, stretching his joints before he stood and walked off the carpet, his foot embracing the cold wood floors. His brain was half asleep but he was still focused not to step on any deserted items scattered about the floor.

Once he reached the closet, he through one the closet things in sight. He quickly through off his shirt and worn out bed pants and threw on an old band T-shirt, baggy jeans, his mom's homemade sweater, a another sweater, Levi's jacket, two jackets he bought from the mall and a large coat. He also through on a scarf.

Eren slipped his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and pushed downstairs to be greeted by the aroma of coffee, air freshener, breakfast and sweets tickled his senses and he walked quicker down the steps to hurry to the delicious paradise.

Sounds of the frying pan mixed with the soft sound of the television and his mother talking with the occasional sound of Marco's voice.

"Good morning, mom-"

"Hold the fuck up, brat," Levi interrupted quickly, settling his phone down on the counter and looking up. He hasn't been in the room for 2 seconds and already Levi was going to call him out on something...

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to capture and kill a fucking yeti." He deadpanned.

" 'The hell are you talking about? Its cold out."

"Yeah, but we're not climbing to the top of Mount Freeze-Your-Balls-Off. We're going inside a dance studio where there's a heater, you brainless shit."

Eren stood there for a moment, slowly letting the words sink into his head. What the hell was Levi talking about?

"Dance Studio? Why are we going to a dance studio?"

Levi groaned rolling his eyes and pushing his hair from his eyes angrily. "Are you slow?"

"And could you be anymore vague? It's like you want to argue with my son," Carla cut in quickly, putting bacon next to the pancakes. She shot a look at Levi which he rolled his eyes to. "Eren come here," she called.

The teen walked up to his mother cautiously, taking precautions not knowing what she might do.

She kissed his cheek, narrowing her eyes at Levi before she gave him the plate of food. "Erwin called me yesterday and informed me that you're supposed to head to Sina's dance center for a practice?"

Eren blinked. Oh yeah... That...

"You never told me you were performing something."

"Huh? O-oh, that... Well, I don't know what we're going to be doing... A-and it was supposed to be a surprise?" He lied.

She rose a brow, unimpressed by this. She pulled on his ear and said, "You're a terrible liar."

"...I'm not..." He mumbled, pushing her hand away. He turned on his heel and marched up to his room.

After Eren changed proceeded to get yelled at from Levi from still not wearing the "proper attire", defusing the situation between Levi and his mother debating: Who is the perfect choice for Eren, Levi or Mikasa? They finally said their goodbyes, some more meaningful than others and headed out.

Today was a little warmer from the usual cold blast Sina, Rose, and most likely Shiganshina have been experiencing for the past few months but it was still considerably cold. When they reached the dance studio, Levi parked around front and Eren noticed the studio was already open and paying costumers were walking inside to get to work.

Within minuets Eren and Levi checked in at the front, making sure the coast was clear before proceeding to do so and before Eren could even open his mouth he was standing on a deluxe dance floor that was glossy and looked like hard wood. But it was clean and sleek and expensive looking. He looked around, his mouth slightly ajar as he took in the large room. It was a simple room with a large dance floor, white walls with a large mirror plastered on the wall parallel to the entrance to the room.

He then heard a sound of Levi's bag hitting the floor, followed by his water bottle placed on the floor. "Wait, Levi, are you sure you can put your bag down?"

"What do you mean? Where else am I suppose to put it?"

"The floors look expensive. I-I mean this _place_ looks expensive. What if we break something? Or what if it's scratched?!"

"I doubt it. Plus it's not like it's a big deal, if I break something. I'll just pay for it. No skin off my ass." The man replied. Eren groaned and under his breath mumbled, "Rich people." He slid off his jacket slowly and set it down. He didn't really bring anything. It's not like he needed anything. Or atleast he thought. What if he did? Oh well, there's always next time.

A woman walked in with short black hair. Eren would mistake her for Mikasa if her hair wasn't that short. Plus it was tied back and sat messily on top of her head and she lacked height. She was about 4'11 much to Levi's gratefulness. She wore black sweatpants, a black tank top with a bright blue sweater around her waist. She could be mistaken for a 3rd grade girl easily in a crowd of people. "You're Eren and... Levy?"

"Le_vi_," He corrected with a rough gruff in his voice. She nodded,taking his correction into consideration. "I'm Aaliyah... Uh.. Celeb Feast preparations, correct?"

"Yes." They both answered.

She clasped her hands together, standing for a brief moment to collect her thoughts. "I talk to an Erwin and Hanji earlier today,"

"Whatever Hanji has said, I apologize on the Garrison and I's behalf. I have no idea what Erwin was thinking when he took her in as a talent scout..." Levi said. The woman's eyebrows met. "She seems... alright. She hasn't said anything that throw me off. Just a few things on your relationship."

"It's not really a relationship, it's more of a... mutual acquaintance?" Eren tried, drawing out the words "Mutual Acquaintance." Levi shot him a look and spoke up quickly, "We're in a relationship, it's just on... explosive grounds."

"As in...?"

"We go from 0 to 100 real quick." Eren said.

"He's a brat and I'm an "Old dick" and this is why we can't have a stable relationship." Levi added. "That's not true!"

"I've heard enough... well, depending on the circumstances and the information I was given about you two, I have about seven different routines prepared."

"A-are they hip hop routines? Or slow dancing? Or anything that's too difficult to learn? Because I... can't.. really dance..." Eren's face felt warm as it grew with embarrassment. He heard a quiet snide remark from Levi but before he could make his comeback, the woman intervened. "Well, isn't that why you're here? By the end of the day you'll know all three perfectly and from there, you'll decide which performance you want to do."

"We're staying here till the end of the day?!" His voice hiked up a few octaves.

"Do you expect to pick up new choreography in ten minuets? In an hour I expect you to have your first routine complete and we'll be moving on to the next piece."

"Do we have to?" Eren groaned.

"Excuse him, he's a major pain in the ass and suffers from Complain-Too-Goddamn-Much-Syndrome." Levi spoke, he crossed his arms and waited for the brat's retort but instead he got uncharacteristic silence.

And for once, Levi was surprised by Eren's control.

The first routine Levi was not afraid to voice his opinion. The first song was simply titled Fragile by Tech Nine. It started simple. They'd face the crowd, Eren's back against Levi's chest, sliding down with his arms laced around his neck. Then Levi was instructed to get a firm grip on Eren and Eren was to flip over Levi's shoulder and land perfectly on his feet. Of course he handed on his face, there was laughter, a small heated argument but he got back on his feet. Everything was fine until the second verse came on and Levi's filter was broken and his words pounded into Aaliyah's skull until she decided to scratch the number.

They then moved onto the next dance. It was called "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande featuring The Weekend. The dance was upbeat yet sensual, especially where the lyrics were concerned. Which Levi enjoyed. But Eren hated this dance. He had nothing against the song, though he wouldn't hear the end of the fact he dance in such ways with Levi but that wasn't his problem. Levi was able to hit each beat with a few mistakes that he could easily correct and continue. But Eren was a stumbling mess. It was like putting a cow on heels and putting it on a treadmill. Eren forgot the beat which threw him off from Levi's sync, he forgot pieces of the choreography given, he was afraid of a few tricks Aaliyah added in which splits, ariels, tilts, reverse turn holds and other skills Eren would never do in a million years. Even if somebody paid him. Well... that would mean money towards him and his mom... but if it had an 99.999... percent chance of ripping his scrotum in half, money isn't worth it.

After about sixty failed attempts to pick up the moves which Levi had down packed in a matter of about forty minuets, Eren figured out a few moves and hit a few accents in the song and finally mimicked Levi's movements. Though Eren was still not up to par with Levi's quick, fluid movements. Plus he wasn't ale to pull of a few of the stunts in the routine. Levi had a few as well. And it made Eren feel a little better because Levi couldn't pull off the gymnastic stunts either but probably by tomorrow he'll be somersaulting around the studio. And Eren wouldn't be surprised by it either.

They went through routine after routine, and Levi denied most of them. Either because of choreography, the music, or just because of Eren's discomfort.

But in the end, they were left with three numbers.

They settled on Latch in the end and completely scratched the Love Me Harder routine. The choreography was simple, movements were kept at a minimum and Eren's feet could stay planted to the ground. Plus the song was slowed so Eren could keep up with his partner's pace.

But in the end, the routine was still a disgusting mess.

* * *

When around eleven forty-five rolled around, Eren was exhausted and lagged throughout the routine, Levi was irritated and Aaliyah was simply sick of watching Eren dance and trying to tutor him. By twelve thirty-three, she gathered her belongings and said her goodbyes, after giving brief instructions on what not to do in her business before locking up the studio. That left both Eren and Levi in a heated room.

Finally, Eren collapsed against the mirror and drowned half his water bottle with a sign when his lips broke contact. He looked around with lazy eyes to see Levi wiping the excess sweat from his forehead with his towel then picked up his phone to see if he got any new notifications.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren said lowly, his voice echoing softly throughout the almost deserted large room.

"What brat?"

"Can we go home now."

"You want to go home with me?"

"Ew, no. N-n-no. I mean can I go home... T-to my mom... You know what i mean, don't make this awkward!"

Levi wanted to chuckle but he choked it back. He glanced over at Eren who waite for a response. "You did terrible."

"Thanks Corporal Obvious. I didn't figure that out the first ten minuets we got here." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You couldn't even follow the steps."

"So?"

"Why should I let you go home?" Levi looked up, a serious glare painting his face. Eren's mouth fell open a little, a small shock of surprise on his face.

"I will call the police and tell them you're keeping me hostage. I'm not even joking. I don't know what's going through your sick head but whenever you get that look, it never ends well with me."

Levi groaned. Why does he put up with this kid? Only God knows. This was a stupid idea. Absolutely asinine. This was only going to be a waste of time, energy and most importantly sleep. So why was Levi deficient to go through with this?

He scrolled through the list of music choices Erwin sent him earlier that day. "You think you can't dance, correct?"

"I _know _I can't dance."

Levi nodded slowly, walking up to the large speakers and hooking his phone up to the docks. "You can't dance because you're not feeling the music," the model walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the chair, hauling it back to the middle of the room. He walked to his phone pressed play and walked to Eren. "You're also not confident in yourself."

A soft beat played through the speakers, catching Eren off guard. "Say, Eren, have you ever given anybody a lap dance?"

Levi kneeled in front of the teen who shook his head. " No. And I'm not giving you one."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Eren retorted weakly.

Levi wasted no time to pull Eren to his feet and attach himself to Eren. He placed a quick kiss on Eren's lips before he slithered his way seductively down Erne's body. When he reached his waist, he broke away and grabbed Eren's hand, proudly guiding him to the chair while using his strength to drag him there.

He took a seat, keeping a firm grip on Eren's hand.

"Let me go!"

"Dance." Levi said simply. His voice was harsh and rough. Demanding. Eren's face fell red and his feature's soften as he heard the lyrics to the song begin.

_I left my girl back home, I don't love her no more_

...

_And she'll never fucking know that, these fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

"I want you to dance for me, Eren. Do whatever comes to mind."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Eren cried, trying to run away but Levi kept a strong grip on him. "Let go! You said do whatever comes to mind!"

"I meant sexually. Not leave me in the wind," Levi stared at Eren for a minuet before continuing. "Listen, when we get on stage, we have to show we're in love. Even though we aren't so good at it, I know we can pull it off,"

Levi spun Eren around and said, "Now," his hands found their way to Eren's hips and he swayed them to the slow rhythm of the song. "Like I said before, I want you to dance for me." Levi's words were hot against Eren's ear, making the hair's on the back of his neck stand and a shiver run down his spine.

"I can't dance." Eren was like a broken, repetitive record.

_Bring your love baby I can bring my shame_

Levi nipped softly at the nape of the teen's neck, pushing his hair aside while still grinding his hips to the song. A flush of crimson sweeping Eren's face as Levi's hands got the mind of their own and slithered their way to the front of his pants.

_Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain_

Eren's back arched to the words. He bit his bottom lip to suffice a moan and ended up stumbling backwards on Levi. He could hear a brief chuckle from the man and instead of releasing his gasps of pleasure, he gave him a grunt of anger.

"What the hell's so damn funny?!" Eren asked, quickly standing and turning to Levi. He was happy yet... unsatisfied by the fact Levi wasn't continuing his "act."

The man crossed his legs and rubbed his fingers together, feeling the sticky substance moisten his fingers. "Oh nothing. It's funny because I thought inexperienced virgin like you could satisfy me."

Eren raised an irritated brow, narrowing his eyes defensively against the model. "I'm not a virgi anymore. You should stop taking your medication because it's making you forget-"

"Trust me, you little shit, I had to take medication to forget our little innuendo in the back seat. You were a mess then and you're a mess now."

"You weren't saying that when you-" This isn't worth it. Levi just wanted to spark an argument just to piss off Eren and that's not what he's going to get. Instead, Eren was going to make him eat his words. "I'll gladly take your feedback after the _service_," he gritted out, giving Levi a determined look.

A small smirk washed over Levi's face. One Eren's never really seen him give before. Levi was impressed. For once he was actually impressed by his brat's actions. The ocean eyed teen watched Levi uncrossed his legs and lean back, not losing his smirk once.

"Let's see then."

* * *

What was he doing? Why was he grinding happily on top of his loved yet hated extremely rich boyfriend, as Levi's slid happily over his waist? Wow, that sounded like almost every fourteen year old girl's dream...

Not a nineteen year old "virgin" German boy with a nice ass and eyes.

Yet, it was still happening.

Every once in a while Eren gulped nervously. He tried to focus by keeping himself on Levi's eyes. There was something in Levi's gaze that captivated him. His eyes were alluring. They were dull while at the same time sparking with desireable emotion.

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I can bring the drink  
Bring your body baby I can bring you fame_

The lyrics to Wicked Games pooled into his ears filling his senses with the right amount of sensuality to continue with this. He was actually taking Levi's advice to listen to the music. While he danced, Levi coached. Levi was like a mother you're afraid of who finally finds a heart to teach you to swim. It was like Eren was in the water and Levi wasn't going to let him drown. Even though his words most of the time came out slurred or with a heated moan, he still was learning from this.

_That's my motherfucking word too Just let me motherfucking love you!_

Eren turned around, back facing Levi. Then, with both of his hands bracing against the chair, Eren lowered his hips until his ass was barely above Levi's crotch. Behind the base of his neck, Levi's breath hitched with want, and Eren, stirred by Levi's response, began to move. He gyrated his hip to the music, and as the song rolled to the lyrics _Listen ma, I'll give you all I got, Give me all for this, I need confidence in myself_, Eren dipped his ass and rubbed himself against Levi, giving a few long circular motions over him and earning a delicious gasp and low groan in his throat.

"H-how was that?"

"Perfect." Levi responded with a short loss in breath. "Act like this on stage and we'll be trending for weeks."

Eren pushed himself off Levi's lap and turned to face Levi. Levi's face was flushed yet he still held his cool and stoic façade. "Watch how you land, you stumbled a little."

The boy nodded, taking his words into consideration. "Also, when you slide off, you're more likely to slid off me facing the crowd, not me."

"Do I have to do that again?"

"Make it quick. It's better for you to get used to this now instead of later." Once Eren ran the move again, instead of him landing in front of Levi, he decided to add his own charisma into the practice. He rolled his hips forwards with the music, rocking against Levi's crotch.

Slowly arching his back to an arch and bringing his face up to Levi's. They were close, their breath's intertwining with one another as Eren ran his hands along Levi's jaw line, soon leaving quick kisses along it too.

_So tell me you love me. Only for tonight... Only for tonight..._

Eren stood slowly, seductively, taking his time before he finally paced around Levi's chair, occasionally running his hands around Levi's ingenuous zones to keep him entertaining. Before Eren could finish his movements , Levi pulled his brat back to him and squeezed Eren though his pants. Eren's hips stuttered to a stop. Levi seemed equally excited, if the thing poking into Eren's knee was any indication.

Eren sat still for a moment, using Levi's shoulders to keep him propped up. He allowed everything to sink in and he tried to sit back and wonder what just happened. He was so turned on by this it almost didn't feel right. It felt good. It was energizing. To watch Levi wither beneath him to the very touch.

"Is that all you have for me?" Levi asked with a haughty expression that Eren very much wanted to wipe off his face.

"You fucking wish. I'm not ending this here."

_Even though you don't love me  
Oh, oh  
Just tell me you love me, I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me_

He pushed Levi back against the couch. He was definitely going to show Levi, he was in control. He slid his knees either side of the smaller male, trapping Levi between his thighs. Eren spread his legs apart and lowered himself slowly until his erection was rubbing against Levi's. Beneath him, he could see Levi was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a sound, and that spurred Eren on further. He wanted to get a nice sound from Levi. He wanted an indication that Levi wanted him as badly as he wanted Levi. He wanted Levi to beg for him. He wanted Levi to beg for Eren.

_Let me see you dance. I love to watch you dance. Take you down another level. Get you dancing with the devil..._

"See, Eren,, you can do this almost perfectly. The only different be-between this is that you're only giving me a lap dance. Our routine is a lot more than just grinding- Ah!" He moaned.

"That's exactly why I can't do the dance. Why don't I just give you a lap dance on stage?"

"Be-because, this is _Celeb Feast_. Not a Strip Club," Eren smiled softly and leaned in close to Levi's lips, slowly connecting them. Eren's finger's intertwined with the back of Levi's head pulling him in close to deeper their act of affection. Levi's hand roamed over Eren's back, tugging his body to his chest, stealing his warmth.

Eren wanted to stay like this. This felt so comforting. This is what Eren wanted in his and Levi's relationship instead of the constant on and off. He wanted it to stay sweet. Or if anything bittersweet. He opened his eyes halfway to see Levi breaking away slowly. Unaware of what was happening, he finally realized the soft vibration not too far away.

A soft ringing came from Eren's back pocket. Levi unwrapped his hands from Eren's waist so he could retrieve his phone. To his surprise, it was Mikasa.

"Hello?" Eren answered slightly flustered.

"Eren?! Oh Eren, I'm so glad you're okay! I called Levi at least a hundred times and he didn't pick up. Are you two okay? Did something happen? Is anybody injured?!"

Eren could hear his mom call from a distance, "Is that them? Are they alright?" and Eren smiled a little on the inside. He wanted to laugh honestly. He was fine. He was doing just fine with Levi.

"No, nobody's injured. Levi and I are oka, we're still inside the studio... We're just... practicing."

There was a quick silence on the other line followed by a quick shuffling. "Eren?" His mother's voice came through. "Are you alright Eren, I'm worried."

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied with a small laughter. He glanced over at Levi who had an annoyed look on his face. One that said, "Hurry up and get off the phone."

"It's really late and Mikasa and I are very worried about your safety."

"I'm fine. Plus Levi's here with me so I'll be okay."

"Like I said before, I'm worried about your safety."

Eren could swear the volume was down at a maximum. But Levi could still hear the other line and he spoke up. "Don't worry , Eren's fine I've kept my hands off him," God how Eren wanted to smack that lying smirk off his devilish face.

"I want you home by one forty-five. Any later and so help me."

"So help you what?" Levi asked.

He spoke calm, a little too calm for Eren's liking. And the words Levi spewed, it made his heart sink into his stomach.

"Don't start with me. Don't touch my son!" Levi stood up and rolled his eyes. Quickly, he snatched the phone from Eren.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I already have. As a matter of fact, I took his virginity. You have a good night , I'll have your son home by three."

* * *

A/N: Writing this chapter was such a pain! This was boring and dry... I'm gonna go hide my shame... Next chapter expect to see the maid's dress... and yaoi and then the chapter after that I'll get back on track with less procrastination. And hopefully I won't get bombarded with school work again -_- I will pray I'll have the next chapter up around Wednesday or Friday

Song: Wicked Games by The Weekend

I'll do review response next chapter because I'm really exhausted. Love you guys and thanks for the support!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Salted Caramel

The yelling was unbearable. As soon as Levi's car pulled around the front of the café, the last thing he could remember was his mother's ear bursting screaming and being held tightly in her bear hug embrace. You know, how hard is it to keep your damn mouth shut and wait patiently for Eren to get off the phone with his over protective mom?

Apparently arduous since Levi couldn't resist the urge to piss off Carla.

Speaking of the short bastard, he did nothing. Literally. He leaned against his car, zoning out Carla with his arms crossed while staring blankly in her face with an annoyed, irritated expression. Half the time Eren knew he wasn't listening because he would stare past Carla. He didn't care she was yelling at him and he didn't bother to argue back or put up a fight.

He knew this time would come, he knew Carla-IMustKeepMySonSafeAtAllCost-Jeager would freak out and do this. He was prepared for the backlash and was completely nonchalant about it.

He didn't care because she couldn't do anything to Levi but it would be Eren to go through the suffering. And dear God did he suffer.

After Levi hopped in his car and said a simple "Good night." Carla dragged Eren inside and his night began.

First, he was sat down on the couch, listening to his mother lecture him on being in love and starting a family and her not wanting him with Levi but with Mikasa or somebody else who wasn't Levi. Then she went on about wanting grandchildren an wanting Eren to marry someone who won't by him through hell and upset him. So simply, Eren agreed just to end the conversation. Then, he was marched upstairs for a full body naked search for anymore marks and Eren couldn't go against it. So when it came down to it he had to act all nonchalant and pretend like his mother wasn't exzaming every inch of his body in search for any evidence that leads to Eren and Levi's "encounter." But on the inside, his pride and manhood had been stripped from him and he felt completely embarrassed and there was no denying it.

And you think it'd end there. Well, hate to break it to you but you're fucking wrong.

At least he got to bathe himself and dress himself but he couldn't sleep in his room. His mother didn't trust him enough.

He had to sleep cuddled up with Carla. Struggling to breathe since his mother's chokehold was so strong. This is what he gets because of other people's stupidity while Levi gets to sleep in his deluxe bed, in his own room without somebody holding him like their trying to keep a bear in place.

Somehow, Eren managed to fall asleep. And the next day, he woke up by himself because his mom was downstairs making breakfast. And he thought he'd have a few hours to himself but he was dead wrong.

At least ten minuets after he woke up he got message from Levi saying Mikasa was coming to pick him and to be ready.

But Mikasa was already downstairs. He could tell because his mother's voice was cheerful and she was making small talk and offering her food.

Eren went back to his room, grabbed some clothes and showered quickly before heading downstairs.

"Good morning," Carla greeted, sipping on her coffee slowly. Eren responded with a "Good morning," and sent quick glance at Mikasa before heading into the fridge and grabbing some juice.

"Eren, we have to head over to Levi's house." Mikasa said.

"Why?"

"Erwin, Hanji and Petra are over there. We're preparing for Celeb Feast and going over statistics." Mikasa through he purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys.

"That's it?"

The woman nodded. "It should take at least an hour but it depends on Erwin."

Eren put the orange juice back into the fridge and looked at Carla. "Can I go? I shouldn't have to ask for your permission because I'm nineteen but I don't want what happened late last night to happen again."

Instead of looking at Eren, she looked at Mikasa. "Would you mind watching Eren? I don't want him sneaking off with Levi and doing anything he won't tell me about."

Eren groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I won't mind. Come on Eren."

"Come on Eren," he mocked quietly in a girly voice. "You know, I'm not a dog. And if I do anything I won't tell anybody anything because its my body and my business!"

"I don't care. You're my son, you are to listen to me!" Carla retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. I may be your son but you can't keep babying me and acting like I'm twelve. I'm fucking nineteen and I need to grow up and get away from you."

"Eren-!"

"What? Did I forget my bottle? Do you want to spoon feed me breakfast?" Carla stood quickly. But Mikasa stood up quickly and marched over to Eren, grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him outside. Leaving the dark, awkward tension in the air.

**~•~**

"Why are you driving Levi's car?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mikasa shouted.

Eren tried to pry his wrist free of Mikasa's grasp but she held it firm in place. "Let me go!"

"Shut up, Eren. What's wrong with you? What was with that sudden outburst?!"

"God, not you too." Eren groaned, he snatched his wrist free and opened the door to Levi's car, wasting no time to get inside and slam the door in Mikasa's face.

The woman sighed and marched around the car and got behind the wheel. Inside, she sat there for a moment, taking a quick glance at the teen who was on his phone. She put the keys in the ignition and started up her brother's car. After a few seconds, she pulled out of Titan Chronical.

They drove in silence. The only sound was Eren's somewhat shaky breathing. After a short period of silence, Mikasa spoke.

"Do you like Levi?"

"No." He lied. He set his phone on his lap and looked at the woman. "I don't. "

"Then why are you so defensive where Levi's concerned?"

"I'm not defensive for Levi. I'm defensive for myself."

"Is it true?"

"About what?"

"You lost your virginity to him." Eren almost choked on his own spit. No joke she was Levi's sister. That straightforward, flat voice was a dead giveaway.

"I didn't do shit with him. He could go die for all I care."

"Watch it," Mikasa warned.

"I'm just saying. Levi and I have no sexual relationship with each other. We do nothing with each other. This is just for the audience and soon, this'll all be over and you guys won't see me ever again..." Lies. Pure lies he spewed from his lips. And it almost made him feel terrible for what he was saying. He was lying to everybody. Mikasa, Carla, himself...

Mikasa turned into Bellasina Lakes and typed in the code to access the community. Once the gate was open, they drove inside and headed towards Levi's home. A few lefts and a couple of rights heading to the back right of the community and finally, they pulled into Levi's driveway.

Erwin's car was parked on the far left with Petra's car parked next to it. Then there was Mikasa's car parked behind the two vehicles so she parked Levi's car next to her's.

Eren noticed that Levi had opened the door and walked outside. His hair was slightly messy, but not a strand look out of place. He wore jeans, a gray zip up jacket and a black tank top underneath. Which was strange clothing for this weather. But his jacket looked sturdy enough to support him. He leaned against the door and waited for them to come inside. Mikasa was out the car first. She got out the car and gave Levi back his keys followed by a hug.

But Eren stayed inside the car. He only stared at Levi. In which Levi stared back as well before he rose his brow for a quick second.

"Are you coming in or what?"

It felt nice to be out of the café and away from his mother and around Levi and the others. Even though Mikasa was watching him like a hawk. But other than that, it felt really nice to be here.

They all sat in the kitchen. Levi read over some paperwork while Petra, Erwin and Hanji discussed Celeb Feast preparations.

"How is the dance coming along?" Erwin asked, taking a seat in front of Levi. The man looked up for a second and continued to read over the details.

"The little shit over there is fucking up the routine. But other than that its alright."

"How are you messing it up?" Hanji aksed. "Is it because you can't handle your boner?!"

"I ah- no! I-it's not that... I just can't dance..."

"No, you're just not confident in yourself. Once you have that down packed, the routine will look a lot cleaner. Also you need to remember the choreography." Levi informed.

"I'm sure he's trying his best with it," Erwin assured. "But the event is in two weeks so I expect by Saturday to know your routines at the back of your hands."

"I'll try my best... But Carla isn't gonna let me out the house after the little stunt Levi pulled last night."

"What did he-"

"Hey, you know, its not that important," Mikasa interrupted Hanji. "We're here because of Celeb Feast so we should get back on topic."

"She's right," Erwin said. "First off, I've been sent paperwork and I've heard Celeb Feast is being hosted in San Diego, California. Currently your spot for trending is 33. Meaning you went up eleven positions. You have two weeks to fix that. By December 18 at 11:59 PM is the last moment to grab a position in the top 10 or else you guys will not perform. I've decided to let Petra do your clothes for the performance. She'll be collaborating with Aaliyah for your Celeb Feast preparations."

"Mhm," the ginger haired woman hummed. "I'm still think about what you two should wear... Oh! And Eren, I'll need your measurements."

"R-right now?"

"No, I haven't finalized a sketch yet. But when I do, I'll need you to come in so I can take your measurements."

"Oh... Okay."

**~•~**

After they went over everything for Celeb Feast and Erwin gave all the information they needed to know, Petra, Erwin and Hanji left. Leaving Mikasa, Eren and Levi inside the home to themselves.

Eren and Levi weren't allowed to sit next to each other, they weren't allowed to go in the kitchen together, they weren't even allowed to look at each other without Mikasa getting in the way.

This went on for about an hour and a half until Carla called to check up on them. Her and Carla talked for a little bit before Carla asked to speak with Eren. Simply, he denied the request and said, "I'm not talking to you. I can't even talk to Levi who's sitting right next to me. So I'm not talking to you."

Carla responded with, "This is why I don't want you around him. He's such a negative influence on you. This disrespectful act you're putting on is not you. You're only trying to get approval from Levi and I don't like it."

"You keep asking me if I like him, what about you? Do you like him, you're probably the one who wants to get on his dick!"

"Eren!" Surprisingly, both Levi and Mikasa shouted out to him. But Mikasa was the first one to make a move. She stood up and slapped Eren, and when he was about to stumble back, she grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him forward, shoving her phone into his chest.

"Apologize."

"No."

"Eren!"

"No, Mikasa. Don't waste your energy on him. He's always been a trouble child. And he's going to need me one day. He'll regret everything one day."

"I'm coming over," Mikasa said in the phone. She hung it up and shot a death glare at Eren. If only looks could kill. Eren would die the most brutal, painful way possible. She let the teen go and walked to the kitchen to gather her belong's and left without a single word.

Eren turned on his heel to see staring at him with his arms crossed. He didn't look surprised, he wasn't in awe, his expression was blank. Almost as if he was thinking of something, as if he was lost in a deep thought.

The teen opened his mouth to speak but Levi cut him off.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me. What the hell was that bullshit you just spewed?"

"I didn't mean to say that... It just slipped out... And it was an accident, I never think when I'm pissed off-"

"And that's the reason why we can't be together."

"Wait, you can't be trying to blame this one me. You started this bullshit. If you could only keep your mouth shut this would have never happened."

"Yeah but you only made it worse."

"Big fucking deal! None of this would've happen if you didn't want to piss somebody off all the time!"

"I hope you realize if we ever make this relationship more... This will be a full-time thing. My shitty attitude will never end." Levi said calmly. He walked around the couch and sat down.

The words caught Eren out of track. His eyes widened for a moment and his breath hitched on his throat. "What was that?"

"Clean the shit out of your ears. You're the one always talking about developing a better relationship."

"N-no I'm not! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm sick of arguing," Levi said, grabbing his phone off then unlocking it. His fingers moved around rapidly and he showed Eren his screen. "It's unattractive to lie. Especially when I have proof."

He scanned over the messages and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Okay, big deal."

"You made a mistake, Eren," Isabel stretched her back legs before hopping up on Levi's chest and snuggling comfortably. "It doesn't matter if I piss off your mom. You need someplace to live. I'm set. Your mother cares for you, no matter how much you try to sugarcoat if. You may be nineteen but you have the mental capability of a nine year old."

"I can take care of myself-"

"Yeah, but for how long? You don't have a car, you don't have your own home, hell, you probably lost your job because of your stupidity."

Eren sighed and walked around the couch collapsing next to Levi. He rested back against the couch and closed his eyes. "I didn't lose my job."

"Yet." Levi said, glancing up.

"How about this. Since I said what I said and there's no way I'll be able to head back to the cafe... Can I stay.. With you for a while...?"

Levi looked up, narrowing his brows as he scratched behind Isabel's ears. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"We always talk about a real relationship. A-and maybe since I messed up I could stay with you... J-ju-just for one night!"

Levi thought deeply for a moment. Its been years since he's last shared his bed with anybody. Since he's slept next to anybody. Unless Isabel counts...

Plus he's already had sex with him so how would sharing a bed with him feel awkward or strange?

"... Fine. Just for one night but tomorrow, you're outta' here."

**~•~**

Yes... This was awkward... Terribly awkward. He didn't realize how strange it would be laying next to the little shit...

Sleeping with Isabel was a much easier task than this!

He wanted to turn over but if he did he would be smothered under Eren. It would a lot easier to push him out of the bed and make him sleep on the floor. Or underneath the bed if it made him feel better.

Sleeping with Petra wasn't so hard. It was comforting actually. He could actually put his arm around her due to the slight height difference, but with Eren it was like a sea-lion trying to make love to a zebra while kissing a giraffe. It just doesn't look right and it'll end terribly.

"Why do you keep moving so much?" Eren asked slightly annoyed.

"Because you're too big."

"..." A rapturous uproar of laughter assaulted Levi's eardrum, making him growl under his breath. "What's so damn funny?"

"It's too big! Haha!"

"Grow the hell up, Jaeger."

"I can't tell what you're talking about! My dick or my height compared to yours! Ow! Okay, that was unnecessary!"

"It was a pinch."

"On my nipple!" Eren squeaked. Levi chuckled in his throat and sat up. "Anyways, what I meant to say was you're freakishly tall-"

"Compared to you."

"I... Gah... Yes... Compared to me..." Levi scowled under his breath. "But with Petra, I wasn't towered by her. And it was easy to sleep next to her."

"So what you're saying is, you can't sleep next to me because I'm too tall?" Eren asked slowly, a slow arch of his brow.

"Yeah, that sums it up..."

Eren smiled softly and snuck his arms around Levi's waist, pulling his smaller form closer to his. "What are you-!"

"Feel better now?"

Levi shifted, snuggling deeper against Eren. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "I guess this... Works...?"

"What if Mikasa walks in?"

"Then we're fucked." Levi said bluntly.

"What if mom walked in-"

"Do you want to get caught?" Levi interrupted, he turned so he was on his back and his lips were close to Eren's jaw. "This is disgusting."

"But you like it~" Eren cooed.

"This makes it look like you're the man of the relationship and there's a problem with that."

"Why? I could be the man! You're smaller than me! A-a-and you'd look cute in a wedding dress!"

"Don't fucking start with that shit."

"Come on, think about it. You have fair skin, you have a short stature, you're kinda cute when you're not pissed off all the damn time. Just imagine when you blush!"

"How am I cute?! And I don't blush."

"Because look at you... You're like a cute fuzzy ball of anger,"

"Shut the hell up."

Eren nuzzled his chin on the top of Levi's head. He laughed when he heard the smaller male groan and growl under his breath.

"Just think about it. If we get married,"

"If we get married." Levi stressed.

"I think about it sometimes but I know it won't happen."

"Then why do you harp on this topic? Its annoying."

Eren shrugged. "It just comes to mind. Like I think of a beach wedding overlooking the ocean at sunset. I wouldn't mind a wedding that's ocean themed! I think it'd be beautiful."

"Pfft, you think everything is beautiful, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"You think it's gross because you're a depressing void on the inside."

"Your opinion, not mine."

Eren tightened his grip around Levi and placed his lips close to his ear. "How about you? What do you think about me?"

"As in as a person or thoughts?"

"In your thoughts."

"Hm... Well I can't say I've thought about marring you yet. But I have thought about fucking you."

"Oh _that's new_." Eren said with installed sarcasm complimented with rolled eyes. "I _haven't__ heard that one before._"

"No, I'm serious. You're pretty good for a virgin. Even though I did most of the work, it was pretty good. You're a lot tighter than a woman."

"Is that all that goes through your head?"

"Honestly? No. Not all the time. But I was quite surprised."

"Thanks?"

"What? Can't take a compliment? This is why you don't have confidence in yourself. You probably can't dominate me. You'll just be a bore and sloppy."

Eren furrowed his brows and unlaced his arms, quickly sitting up. "What was that? A bore and sloppy?"

"I didn't stutter." Levi sat up and crossed his legs.

"I've never had the chance to turn you on."

"Because you can't."

"How do you know, you've never given me the chance to do it!"

"I don't have to. You can't turn me on, you don't know how to top. That's why you'll always bottom."

Eren stood quickly and smirked lightly. "You're just scared."

"Of what exactly?"

"Me topping. Because I'm better. I can turn you on."

"Don't get cocky in something you haven't tried and can't do."

"I can turn you on," Eren repeated like a stubborn child.

"The only you can turn on is a light switch."

"Then let me top."

"Right now?"

Eren nodded his head, proceeding to push Levi back and crawl on top. He stared in his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to do. Levi only waited patiently for his next move. Eren took a sharp intake of breath as an idea sparked in his head.

"Say Levi,"

"What?"

"Do you still have that maid costume?"

* * *

A/N:Thanks for the positivity~ Oh my shortcakes, I love you guys. Did you know that? And I thought I should give a smutty, cosplay reward. Did you guys think I forgot about Eren's little present that backlashed? Nope. Ohhhh, we get to have a dominant Eren next chapter. And awww, Levi and Eren's marriage talk! I'm sorry, I read an Ereri doujinshi and Eren wanted to marry Levi and he starts to say how cute he'd look in a dress and dear God that uke Levi made my heart melt into a puddle of feels! It's smut but its still kinda cute.

And whooooooa, Eren! You can't talk to Carla that way!

Anyway, I just got home and I just finished the chapter. Plus, expect smut next chapter.

Till next time, stay sweet.

Review Response:

Hibary-Hiwatari: First off, what yaoi are you writing cause I reeeeally wanna read it xD and next chapter will be sexiness~ and. I know what you mean about the typos. I read the chapters like two or three days later and I feel like shooting myself in the head for the mistakes I made! And trust me, life prevents me from writing chapters half the time.

angellovsyaoi: Yes he did. Believe it. Just wait until she sees him! And thanks. I write Levi like this because I've read a lot of fanfic where Levi is too sweet to Eren and he let's people walk over him with poor retorts back. Exactly why I had to make him sassy and bitchy xD

hawtphoenix: Thank you a ton! I'll try to update asap.

DOACookiMonstr: Aww thank you! Don't thank me, I should thank you. You guys are the reason why I'm still writing chapters for this. Seriously, I love hearing your feedback. :)

PurpleOmpski: Well we got her reaction and Eren's backlash. Thanks for the review.

MaggiexxLove: We got Carla's reactions... But I'm afraid to know how she'll respond to Eren after what he said

ShouraiLink: The only reason why I can nail Hanji and Levi and a few other's personalities is because I pull it from my personality and everybody has a bit of Levi in them. Trust me. And thanks for the kind words~ And I know what you mean by reading a fanfic with such potential and give it up. And sometimes I don't want to write chapters but I force myself and get into the flow of it. And I don't plan on giving this one up.

Beloved Nightmare Union: I make them long because I can never stop typing and because I have a chapter limit I want to stick to since I broke the 20 chapters only limit. And Isabel and Farlan did die I think its stated around Chapter Three: Sugar Cookies. But yeah, they died in a car accident actually. And thanks for the praise! It's because of the amazing support you guys give me! BTW, hope you feel better! I had a cold earlier today and I could not stop sneezing.

KissyMissyx: I really like the song. And you're right, it kinda does describe their relationship. Thank you.

TheSwordHolder99: I can't lie, when I started writing this I thought by now I'd still be an anonymous writer with a growing fan base but dang was I wrong. I'm surprised every time I check the stats and seriously you guys are waaaay too sweet. ^.^

Glasses: I usually write funny endings cause I always think I did bad in a few chapters so I use humor to make up for it xD

Guest: Thanks for all the reviews. And Rivetra is my Notp too. I don't know, I just couldn't see it happening. It was still sad when she died though...

piscesgirl123: I just said "Meh, he could do better," because the dialogue I used for Carla's commentary on the photoshoot would get me kicked out, banned, shamed, and wanted dead by the entire Shingeki Fandom. Most likely the Levi fangirls...

Mitchell343e: Levi's humor is a part of me which is why he's so easy to write. Plus I personally think Eren wont die by getting eaten by a titan or doing something heroic. He'll die from a heart attack because the anger in that one character is just... Wow... Don't ever sleep! Fanfic are life! Sleep is for the weak! Unless you have school the next day because I stayed up one night till 3 am reading fanfics and I have to get dressed for school at 5... Yeah...

Shadowlove'scookies: Thank you for the support, you're too sweet.

xKireyy: After Celeb Feast, you'll find out who drugged Eren. And a lot more stuff will go down...


	19. Chapter Eighteen:Passion Fruit ::Rated M

Either Eren gained weight or the costume has shrunk because it was _way_ shorter than before and a lot tighter around his waist. He felt cold and vulnerable. He tied the bow in the back and tugged at the itchy is going through his head? Didn't he remember what happened last time he wore this?

...

...Wait...

The last time he wore this... He could remember him getting sick and heading to the restroom.. But everything after that was a blur...

He stood still for a moment, trying to recall his memories but got as far to the bathroom, throwing up and passing out...

"Eren, are you giving up? You've been in there for twenty minuets." Levi's voice snapped him out of his gaze and he narrowed his brows a little.

"N-no, I'm not giving up!" Now was the moment of truth. These fucking dreaded black heeled shoes. He took in a breath of air and took his first step forward. To his surprise, walking perfectly. Now, only about 40 more steps to get to Levi.

Great.

He stared walking, placing one foot in front of the other with shaky, unstable steps, occasionally using the wall for support. He slid open the closet door and Levi was sitting on the bed, a bored look in his eyes.

"Its about time. You took too damn long."

"Well, I'm here now- Whoa!... So quit your bitching..." He took slow steps to Levi, proud when he was finally in front of him. His maid dress was short, going half way above his knees and barely covering his ass. Every time he moved the thin material would flutter, causing chills down his thighs. The top part of it wasn't any better, the poofy cuffs around his shoulders were annoying and the top was too tight around his chest. Eren pushed Levi back, gracefully crawling on top and putting his legs on either side of the man.

"I want to top but I should give you a few minuets of freedom."

"Sounds like you're quitting."

"I'm not quitting," Eren smiled, leaning closer to his face. "I'm a maid... So you're to order me... Master..."

The way Eren purred "Master," in Levi's ear was shivers run down Levi's spine and a small smirk to grow on his face. Levi, unintentionally, snuck his arms around Eren's hips tugging him close. He slipped his hands underneath Eren's skirt and tried to stroke him, but Eren figured he would do that, so he stopped him. "No touching."

"I'm to order you. Remember?" He asked with an arch in his elegant brow.

"Yes," Eren said, shaking himself free of the man's grasp. "But I don't feel like giving you that luxury. So," he slid off Eren and tugged down his skirt teasingly. "I think I should clean. You're room's a mess."

Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Levi's room was spotless. Nothing was out-of-place, the floor was shining, the room was organized. He remembered he saw a feather duster inside the closet and decided to use it.

He cautiously walked inside the closet, heading to the back, grabbing what he needed, and walked back out. He made his walk look agile and poised, talking long slow strides as he was closing adjusting to the heels. He looked around the room looking for anything. The teen spotted the nightstand and walked over to it. He bent over teasingly, making sure to put his ass and lace underwear, that surprisingly fits better on him, on full display to Levi's leisure.

He dusted the nightstand, humming a small tune as he cleaned the area. He swayed his hips softly. Acting innocent as if he was playing a harmless game.

Well, if the game was harmless, Levi couldn't wait to join and fuck it up. It was cruel that he had to sit back and watch the brat act like this. It was torture for him because he wasn't allowed to touch him, kiss him, tease him, pleasure him... Devour him...

He grunted softly. Hearing this, Eren stood up and turned with a soft smirk on his face. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

He looked up Levi's slightly pale face and his sharp, narrowed eyes. "Oh, I see. You can't handle the fact you're not in control."

"Bullshit."

"Fine then, Master," The ocean eyed boy but down the cleaning item and walked in front of Levi, he then bent over so their faces were hovering over one another. He then began to grind his hips slowly and passionately. The smirk on his face grew as he spoke. "How about this? Let's play a little game, shall we?" Eren slid off Levi, landing with a soft thud on his heels. He unbuttoned Levi's pants, stripping him of them just enough to get to the desired area. He pulled down his boxers and watched Levi's length spring out, tensing feeling the sudden expose to the air.

"You want to be in control? If you want me to be your slave, then prove to me you're always gonna be the boss of me. Prove even though you're aroused by me, you won't give me the satisfaction."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Eren moved forward, cocking his head sideways running his tongue along the almost unnoticeable bulging vein. "You can't moan. You can't touch md and most importantly, you can't cum." He moved his tongue along the base before finally lacing his entire mouth among the length.

He bobbed his head slowly, listening to the man above trying to stifle back a moan. His tongue swirled around the head, occasionally taking hard sucks at the sensitive organ.

Eren took a few more strong sucks at Levi's length and finally broke contact, blowing on the wet cock to send shivers up Levi's spine.

Eren looked up, setting his arm between his legs and rubbing his crotch on his arm softly to arouse himself. He gripped Levi's cock and gave if slow, pleasured strokes. "Levi,"

"What?" His voice came out rough and strict. Eren thumbed the slit, obviously irritated with this. This was getting nowhere so far. If he was gonna top Levi, he was going to have to break him. And acting coy while doing so wasn't going to do the trick. He was a complete bitch to Mikasa, and he must be considered a bastard child to his mother so why the hell give Levi the luxury? His job was to dominant him. Eren's goal was to have Levi withering underneath him... Not the other way around.

"... Swap clothes with me."

"What, why?"

"You'll see..."

**~•~**

"Slave," Levi stood in front of Eren, trying his best not to choke Eren for putting him in such a humiliating situation. "I want a blowjob." He stood in barefoot on the cold floor in front of Eren, his garter holding up the panties around his lower body while the uncomfortable object inside his ass mocked him.

The dress fit perfectly on his lithe body. It fell to his thighs and his ass peaked a little from underneath the skirt enough to tease Eren. The white silk stockings complimented his legs. The shoes weren't in his sizes so he stood in stockings before his "master." Well, he couldn't complain. Eren had to do this once... For about five minuets before he bitched out. He'd much rather be in Eren's position.

He had it easy.

He sat on the bed, completely naked, waiting for Levi's loving. It was much better than wearing the same fucking dog collar he put Eren in on Halloween was around d his neck and at any given moment the teen could yank the chain and command him to do what he wanted.

Levi raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter." Eren pulled the chain, pulling Levi forward. He smiled lightly as the smaller male stumbled on his chest.

"Since when have you become my master?"

Eren gathered a handful of Levi's locks, pulling him down so his lisp were gazing the head. One more forceful tug and Eren would be inside Levi's mouth. "Since we made this little bet."

"Who says I have to listen to you?"

"I did." The teen pushed Levi down on his length, taking in a sharp take of air as Levi's mouth greeted his cock with a warm mouth followed by a slippery tongue and a surprised grunt. With his hands, he tried to remove himself from Eren but the boy above kept a firm grip on Levi and if he kept struggling like this, Levi would choke. And if Levi died like this, Eren will never be able to sleep again.

Ever.

"Suck. We're not gonna get anywhere if you're gonna be stubborn. I might as well punish you the entire time." Levi groaned around his cock. He bobbed his head up, taking a moment to calm himself before moving down. With his right hand, he forced Eren's hand off his head so he could more freely. He picked up the pace a little once the extra weight was lifted off him. His tongue swirled around Eren's length, delighting in the way he twitched to his touch. His mouth surrounded him, pulling him in.

"Nhghn, Leeevi~" Eren moaned, tossing his head back.

Unintentionally, his hand intertwines with Levi's locks once more. This time, pulling him further down onto him and forcing his erection deeper into his throat.

Levi nearly gagged, but he kept pleasuring his partner.

There were still so many things Eren didn't know about Levi. Now he was beginning to wonder if being dominated was one of the man's major turn-ons. Levi now had that opportunity with Eren. Maybe he was just comfortable enough to ask Eren for that kind of stimulation, or maybe he just never felt like it with any of his other partners. Either way, Eren felt like he'd soon be seeing a whole different side of Levi; and he was so sure he was going to like it a lot.

"L-levi..." Eren moaned, opening his eyes slowly to be greeted by the cute raven haired man on his knees. His steel eyes stared up and he hummed, "Hm?" Around his cock to get Eren's attention.

Levi broke contact with the organ. Heavy pants came from the man below. Levi sat like this for a bit before using his skillful tongue to lick at the base, sending small shockwaves of pleasure to Eren.

"I-I...ah~ T-touch yourself." The words came as a shock to Levi. He didn't know if he was just hearing things or if that actually came out the brat's mouth. It's not like he wanted to. He was far too prideful than to touch himself in front of others. He's ever even done it for himself. Masturbation seemed too... Desperate for Levi. Hell, all the boys around his highschool constantly bragged about their length size and how they are "Sex Gods" and Levi just thought they were complete futile, ridiculous idiots. They might be the reason why he wants Eren to mature into a better person...

God, the things he'll do for this kid...

"Where should I touch myself then?" The words came out like a spill from Levi. His tongue stopped it's actions as he waited for his next command.

Eren thought for a moment. He smiled lightly as he took Levi's hand and pulled him up onto his lap. His arms lockers around his waist and pulled him close.

He kissed the shell of Levi's ear. "Finger yourself for me," Eren whispered into the man's ear, moving his other hand to grip the fine hip, landing a heady kiss on the man's jaw. Levi hummed darkly as he chewed his bottom lip. Eren's hands found their way underneath Levi's dress feeling the silk of the stockings and the milky, creamy skin that was Levi's inner thighs. He rubbed a few circles dangerous close to his crotch before slithering Hus hands up and to the hem of his panties. Without warning, he quickly discarded them and placed Levi against the pillows.

The man sat with his legs closed, shivering as the cool air danced on his member.

"Pleasure yourself for me,"

"Breathe a word of this and it'll be your last." Levi opened his legs slowly. He wasn't one who was ashamed of their body nor was he the type of person who thought sex was humiliating and shy of it. So why was this such a new, bitter feeling? Was he seriously opening up to Eren? He, more or less, was giving into Eren. Before he began, Levi went into the nightstand no more than a few inches away from him and grabbed a bottle. He squirted some lubricant on his fingers, slicking them.

Levi reached down with his hands and worked his fingers between his legs.

Eren sat back, a smirk painted across his face as he crossed his arms and waited for the scene to continue.

He watched those pale eyelids slip shut as Levi's shoulders and arms went to work, finding the right spot and pushing in, a soft whimper leaving those already moist lips. Eren could see Levi spread his legs a little more, trying to find a good angle as he pushed in deeper. Pain was escalating through his body but undeniable pleasure was circulating inside as well.

"Put in another finger." Eren demanded.

"Y-yes... Master..." Levi's voice was thick and threatening towards the taller male. but it wavered heavily. He added his second finger, stopping for a brief moment to adjust to the hole stretching. It went like this. He continued to pleasure himself as Eren demanded he add more fingers and reluctantly, Levi agrees.

Eren looked down, watching as he thought he saw those long fingers go even deeper. He knew Levi was trying to fins the right spot. Levi's body craved extra attention. He could tell by the way he threw his head back. The way his body twitched Evey once in a while. The way he tried yo bite back his sweet little moans, it was sad Eren had to sit back and watch.

"How many?" Eren asked.

"Huh?" Levi asked unintelligibly, opening his eyes slowly to look at the teen. The boy crawled forward between Levi's legs, pressing his lips to the crook of the man's neck.

"How many fingers have you got up that delicious ass of yours?"

There was a small shudder from the man as Eren rubbed his inner thigh, occasionally running his nimble fingers along Levi's cock. Then he heard something fall from Levi's mouth that he didn't think he'd ever hear, not even in sex. Levi stuttered, "Th-three,"

"Impressive," Eren praised. "You've been a good boy," Eren moved his hand over Levi's hand and pulled him out. Levi felt the fire die a little without his fingers keeping him alive. Instead, the feeling was replaces with Eren's cock slowly pressing at the entrance, shyly.

He's never done this before. This would be his first. What if he hurt Levi? What if he did something wrong? What if something bad happened like last time? He didn't want another remake of a few months ago... He didn't want to suffer that experience again...

A million possibilities ran through his mind as he simply stared down the man waiting.

"Don't... Over think it." Levi said simply.

"I'm not..."

"Pfft, yeah right. You were going strong a few moments ago. Then you just stopped. You're obviously thinking of something."

Eren shrugged, running his hand along Levi's jaw. "Will you be alright with this?"

"Why are you asking me? You're my master, how do I have a say in this?"

"Well..." Eren started, his voice trailing off. "It's your body."

"You're right. But I'm not protesting against it."

"..." His sea colored eyes ran over Levi's face, examining every inch of it until he finally stopped at his check. His eyes narrowed questioningly. His hands moved over the chubby flesh.

"What?"

"...I'm sorry..."

Levi blinked. "What are you talking about?" Eren mumbled a small, "Relax," before pushing forward, watching Levi tense up dangerously and cling onto Eren for dear life.

His hips moved against Levi. He smiled lightly as he watched the once, abrasive, unapproachable male whither underneath him like a flower blowing through the wind.

"E-re-en…" Levi mewled. "Er-en. Er-e-e-ennn!" Eren leaned forward and locked his lips onto Levi's own, swallowing those beautiful cries and wasting no time in shoving his tongue down the other's throat, tasting and mapping out the gorgeous mouth, humming loudly when Levi gripped his tongue with his lips and started sucking on it.

Tears did form in the corner of Levi's eyes but Eren's mouth distracted him immensely.

He broke away for a second, his lips hovered above Levi's. As eren spoke Levi could feel his lips move against his. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you... I'm sorry for cutting your face with a vase. I hope I can show you how much I truly do care for you. You're an old dick."

Levi looked up, and nodded. "Its he-ah!...Healing a-anyway. I'm not making so much of a big deal about i-it. I don't c-are about it anymore... A-and I guess I c-care to you too, you little shit." Levi was breathing heavily, turning his head so he was resting against Eren's shoulder and kissing the tanned neck. He could taste a lingering salty flavor. Similar to sweat. He hummed, moaned and mewled Eren's name, the syllables sounding more and more incoherent with each pleasure thrust.

Eren was having a difficult time believing that this was only their second time.

"Aha!" Levi's breath hitched and his grip tightened on Eren. He hauled himself up on Eren's lap, wasting no time to began moving his ass to his own rhythm. "H-h-hit that spot again."

Eren blinked confused for a second and grabbed a firm hold of Levi's ass, positioning him a few times before Levi moaned his name in ecstasy, realizing he found that delicious spot again.

His voice grew higher and higher as Eren abused a certain spot inside him. Eren only grinned, continuing to abuse Levi's prostate. Eren could already feel the effect he himself was having on the man, feeling the light sheen of sweat forming on Levi's skin. His moth was ajar and his tongue hung out slightly. His small body was becoming limp and sensitive. It was delicious to watch.

Levi buried his face in Eren's shoulder when he finally came. His ass become tighter around Eren's cock as he did so. And not too long later, Eren pulled out and came on Levi's lower stomach, ruining the costume with his semen.

Their erotic pants filled the air. Levi shook softly on Eren's lap and he mumbled, "Thanks for not coming inside me."

"I was afraid you wo-would do som-something bad i-if I did." He stuttered sleepily. He collapsed back, no longer able to support Levi's weight. Levi fell on top. He looked like a baby from Eren's prospective.

But he quickly dropped the idea when their lips met. A mixture of sweat and saliva filled their taste buds as they explored each other's mouths with no shame. There was something so different about that kiss, their lips pressed together, moving lazily against each other, tongues only making the smallest of appearances. Eren wanted to commit it all to memory, but was sure he'd be forced to forget by tomorrow. So, only the now mattered. He had a few hours to be by Levi and only Levi. This was their time they'd be allowed to be with each other with no interruptions. This was about them.

"O-oi, Eren," Levi mumbled, setting his head on Eren's chest listening to his erratic heartbeat slow down. "What made you remember all that? The doctor said... It would be a while.. Before you'd remember..."

"The maid dress made me remember."

"You're a fucking weird person. Y-you know that?"

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi's body. "Good to know. You still fucked me though."

"Mhm. You did an okay job."

"Okay?" Eren squeaked, sounding slightly offended. "You were the one moaning and squirming!"

"Whatever. Tell anybody about this and I swear."

"You'll ride me again?" Eren tried with a small sly smile.

"Hell no! Just don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry," Eren cooed. "This is our dirty little secret."

* * *

I didn't want to end it here! But I was afraid it was going to be run on so I stopped. I little rushed, I can't lie but practice is about to start so I'm sitting in the bathroom finishing this xD Uke!Levi was done! Which one do you like better? Uke!Eren or Uke!Levi?

And Eren got his hospital memories back and I'll be interpreting more of that in the next chapter (but not a lot) Eren was supposed to wear the maid dress but I thought it would be weird having Eren top Levi in a dress so I switched it out. Next chapter, they'll be back in the studio and the plot will start driving forward again from there.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I can't thank you guys enough.

Review Response:

Glasses: Definitely xD lol, do you mean that in a good or bad way?

Bittersweet Alchemist: I was trying to steer clear of Simon Curtis but as you can tell I failed. I thought that song worked great so I had to use it.

TheSwordHolder99: I love that doujinshi. It had a littler bit of everything and it was beyond cute. I can't believe how good it's doing on Wattpad! Thank you very much for sharing it :)

ShouraiLink: I try to add more detail just to try to keep it down to earth. And thank you

angellovsyaoi: I thought this chapter was all over the place sometimes :P

NanoWorker: It'll okay if you just stalk the fic, I don't mind. Something in the future will happen but it won't be bad. And don't worry, I ready fanfics during class. I just can't do it in math since my seat's assigned in the very front :P Haha, and if we met in real life, we should Han out (I have like 5 dogs already xD)

Hibary-Hiwatari: I figured your main language in Spanish a few weeks after you started reviewing. xD And yes, Eren will grow some balls in the near future.

PurpleOmpski: Thank you. I'm trying to add as much fluff as I can.

Beloved Nightmare Union: Honestly, it'll be pretty hard to patch that up. And she's giving a warning just to spook Eren. I love Carla for being overprotective because some parents don't do that until it's too late.

Mitchell343e: She's overprotective. Like every mother, but she won't give him freedom due to the past. She lost her husband and she doesn't want to lose her son too.

Nee Kuchiki TT3TT: They're gonna have to bond sooner or later. Mommy-boyfriend hatred can only last so long~

Syaoran837: Mainly, the story is T. But I but rated M in the chapter names and I usually five warnings before the chapter starts or in the chapter before. Next chap will be full of feels, trust me.


End file.
